Le Voyage Spirituel
by Driope
Summary: "J'ai été convoqué par le Hokage. On m'a dit que ça concernait Sasuke, alors je me suis pressé." / "Sasuke-kun est victime de troubles de l'esprit. Tu ne le savais pas ? Désolée, je pensais que vous seriez proches." / Sasuke et Naruto vont devoir faire un grand voyage au plus profond de son âme. Entre ses cauchemars et pensées, elle leur réserve bien des surprises.
1. Aux nouvelles

Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fiction, j'ai nommé : _Le Voyage Spirituel_.  
Je pense que j'aurai difficilement trouvé de titre plus explicite, cependant je l'aime bien, et au final il ne dévoile pas tant ce que vous allez lire dans les prochains chapitres (ni même dans celui-ci, croyez-moi). Il sera parfois abrégé _VoySpi_ , parce que c'est plus pratique comme ça.

J'aime beaucoup cette fiction, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant. À l'heure actuelle se trouvent dans mes dossiers 6 chapitres pré-écrits qui n'attendent que d'être postés... Je l'ai presque terminée, et j'y suis tant attachée que je me vois mal l'abandonner si proche.  
J'ai quelques avertissements/informations pour vous, avant de commencer :

 **UR** : on est bien dans le monde des ninjas et on fait référence à sa "mythologie", qui n'apparaît qu'à la fin de Naruto Shippuden. Vous courrez donc le risque de vous faire spoiler si vous lisez cette fiction sans connaître la fin de Naruto (par contre, aucune référence aux films ni à Boruto).  
Disons, la plupart des événements ayant lieu après le combat Naruto/Sasuke (le dernier) ne sont pas pris en compte, bien que l'histoire ne commence qu'après le retour de Sasuke.

Rating général **T** ; car j'ai jugé certaines scènes assez effrayantes voire glauques (bien que ce n'était pas mon intention en les écrivant).

Cette fan-fiction devait comporter une romance légère quand j'en ai eu l'idée, mais finalement au fil de l'écriture rien de romantique ne m'a inspiré.  
Il n'y a donc pas de romance, cela dit, étant moi même plutôt supportrice du ship Naruto/Sasuke, je ne vous cache pas qu'il est possible que vous trouviez à certains passages une touche sous-entendue de petite bromance qui s'ignore...  
Bref, _elle est là pour qui veut la voir_.

Je voulais surtout garder leur relation telle que je me l'imagine... Dans cette situation. Je vous laisserai découvrir ça au fil des chapitres.

C'est narré à la première personne et au présent. L'identité du narrateur est précisée dans l'encadré d'introduction (ainsi que le rating particulier du chapitre, son numéro, et le nombre de mots)

J'ai bien trop parlé, mais je suis tellement contente de vous présenter cette fiction ! Et dire que ça fait des mois que le premier chapitre est écrit...  
J'espère que ma fiction saura vous séduire autant que cette idée m'a plu, et vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

 **LE VOYAGE SPIRITUEL**

* * *

\- Chapitre 1 ;

\- 2 612 mots

Rating : K

Narrateur : Naruto

* * *

Chapitre 1 — AUX NOUVELLES

J'ai été convoqué par le Hokage. On m'a dit que ça concernait Sasuke, alors je me suis pressé. Depuis qu'il est Anbu et moi Jounin, on n'a plus vraiment eu l'occasion de se voir, et avant ça, il était en voyage. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe, c'est Shizune qui est venue me chercher. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis la nomination de Kakashi-sensei. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans le bureau, il y avait plus de monde que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il y a le Rokudaime, bien sûr, assis derrière son bureau. Il y a aussi Sasuke dans sa tenue d'Anbu, mais il porte toujours des manches longues, pour cacher son bras ou plutôt, l'absence de l'un d'eux. Tsunade-baa est là aussi, et i ses côtés une femme que je n'avais jamais vue. C'est une femme d'une trentaine d'années, peut-être plus. Elle porte un cache-œil et ses cheveux longs sont bleu pâle, tirant sur le gris. Non, je ne la connais pas.

« Te voilà Naruto, dit Tsunade ; Nous t'attendions. »

Je m'avance vers la petite assemblée, elle à l'air grave, c'est inquiêtant. Tsunade-baa prend à nouveau la parole, elle s'adresse à moi qui arrive et ne sais rien de la situation.

« Je te présente Shinme, dit-elle en désignant l'inconnue ; une vieille amie que j'ai rencontré durant mes voyages.

― Enchantée.

― De même.

― Tsunade m'a contactée récemment, au sujet de Sasuke-kun. Une chance que j'étais en vadrouille non-loin, je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. »

Je fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Qu'a Sasuke ?

« Sasuke-kun, toi, et moi allons nous rendre au Temple Rouge, duquel je viens. Tu comprends Tsuna, je ne pense pas que Konoha soit l'endroit le plus adapté, de plus, j'aimerai demander l'avis d'un tiers. Son problème est à mon avis assez complexe.

― Aucun soucis pour ça, je te fais confiance.

― Je t'en remercie. elle se tourne à nouveau vers moi : J'ai cru comprendre que c'était toi, la réincarnation d'Ashura ? C'est la raison pour laquelle nous allons avoir besoin de toi. »

Très bien, elles m'ont complètement perdu, je n'ai rien compris. Je les regarde tour à tour, pas seulement elles, mais aussi Sasuke et Kakashi-sensei. J'ai même lancé un regard à Shizune derrière, en espérant qu'elle puisse m'éclairer. Rien. Finalement le Rokudaime prend à son tour la parole :

« Naruto, tu vas partir demain et pour une durée indéterminée vers le Temple Rouge avec Sasuke. Vous serez accompagnés et guidés par Shinme, elle est gentille et responsable, elle connait certains sorts de soins et est assez forte, vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire pour elle.

― Attendez, j'interromps ; Pourquoi doit-on s'y rendre ? Je ne comprends pas.

― Sasuke-kun est victime de troubles de l'esprit, annonça Shinme ; Tu ne le savais pas ? Désolée, je pensais que vous seriez proches.

― Nous le sommes. »

Sasuke et moi avons parlé d'une même voix. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Je suis déçu, d'autant plus que ça à l'air assez important. Je me déçois aussi moi-même un peu, j'aurais dû le voir. Mais bon, comment l'aurais-je pu alors que nous nous croisons à peine ? Hélas, nos missions respectives nous imposent une certaine distance, et je ne vois pas à travers la distance. Je n'ai pas hérité d'un quelconque dôjutsu qui m'aurait offert une telle capacité.

« Ce n'est pas grave, reprend Shinme en sentant le malaise poindre ; je t'expliquerai en route, nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire. elle sourit.

― Vous partirez demain tôt dans la matinée, annonce le Hokage ; Je vous laisse décider de l'heure exacte. »

C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard, attendre demain pour partir me semble plus judicieux. Nous discutons de l'horaire et la fixons finalement à sept heures tapantes. Cette histoire va encore me faire lever tôt... Tant pis, Sasuke a besoin de moi. Que voulez-vous ? Les héros n'ont pas de répit.

J'aurai aimé rentrer avec lui, mais il a refusé. Shinme a dit qu'ils avaient encore quelques trucs à faire et que ma présence n'était pas nécessaire. Encore une fois, je me suis senti un peu déçu, clairement mis de côté, mais je suis quand même parti sans insister. J'ai l'impression que Sasuke n'apprécie pas plus que ça ma présence, d'être un étranger à ses yeux, un parasite. Je ne veux pas la lui imposer, mais nous sommes amis, non ? Il pourrait se confier à moi.

Le lendemain est finalement vite arrivé, surtout quand on n'a pas ses huit heures conventionnelles de sommeil. Je suis un Ninja, je ne peux pas m'en plaindre... Nous sommes tous devant l'une des portes du village. Shinme a chargé une charrette, qui est tirée par un beau cheval orangé à la crinière platine. Elle me fait remarquer que c'est une jument, gêné je me confonds en excuses. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que la charrette, c'est un peu démodé ; elle est gentille malgré tout. Elle s'assied à l'avant pour guider la jument, et Sasuke et moi montons à l'arrière, dans la charrette. Il y a avec nous un énorme sac-à-dos, ainsi qu'une grosse caisse sans couvercle dans laquelle se trouvent quelques rouleaux et quantité de feuilles blanches ; il nous reste donc peu de place, mais c'est suffisant. Nous sommes face à face et nos pieds se croisent. Sasuke regarde le paysage défiler par derrière, je discute avec Shinme. Nous discutons de nos capacités respectives. Je suis impressionné de tout ce qu'elle sait faire. Elle maîtrise non seulement quelques jutsus de soins et de protection, mais a aussi de grandes connaissances en sceaux, et il paraît qu'elle est redoutable au taijutsu.

En se retournant, elle me demande si je peux remettre le couvercle sur la caisse. C'est sûrement pour que l'humidité n'abîme pas tous ces papiers ; je m'exécute. Elle peint à l'encre colorée les paysages qu'elle rencontre durant ses voyages, il lui arrive aussi de faire des portraits parfois. Elle m'a montré quelques uns de ses dessins, c'est un peu brouillon mais très harmonieux. Après vous savez, je ne m'y connais pas trop en dessin, moi. Je lui demande émerveillé si il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne sait pas faire, ça l'a faite rire.

« En ce qui concerne les arts Ninja, je ne connais aucun genjutsu, mais je peux aisément en sortir grâce au contrôle de mon esprit. Je n'ai qu'une technique d'invocation aussi, c'est une arme.

― Ouah, mais tu dois être super forte, non ?

― Voyager m'a permis d'élargir mes horizons. Ainsi, j'ai pas mal d'expérience. Tout ça se travaille, tu sais. Je suis sûre que quand tu auras mon âge, tu seras bien plus fort que moi.

― Mais alors tu n'as aucun gros point faible ? Quelque chose que tu ne sais vraiment pas faire ?

― Chacun a sa spécialité. Pour ma part je maîtrise mieux les jutsus de préservation, comme les sceaux, les barrières et les soins, alors que la plupart des ninjas préfèrent apprendre les jutsus de destruction, comme par exemple ton Rasengan. Si je devais donner mon point faible ce serait que je ne possède aucune technique de destruction.

― Mais tu utilises le Taijutsu et ton arme quand tu as besoin de frapper, comprends-je.

― Exact. J'y ai cependant rarement recours. Je préfère le pouvoir des mots à celui des coups.

― Moi aussi. »

Je trouve que Shinme est une personne fascinante. Je n'avais jamais pris les choses de ce point de vue là, mais c'est vrai qu'avec la philosophie que m'a enseigné Jiraiya, j'aurai mieux fait de me spécialiser en défense, ce qu'elle appelle les « techniques de préservation ».

Elle m'apprend qu'elle a longtemps voyagé avant de finalement retourner vers le temple où elle a grandi. Elle part encore de temps en temps, parce que c'est comme ça qu'elle se sent libre, mais elle revient toujours.

« Et, je demande, qu'est-ce qui te pousse à toujours revenir, alors ?

― Parce que là-bas, sourit-elle, il y a mon amour qui m'attend toujours. »

Nous avons discuté ainsi tout le long du trajet. Shinme me met à l'aise, elle est avenante et souriante ; elle me rappelle un peu Maman, mais elle est plus calme, comme Papa. Au détour d'une conversation, elle m'annonce que nous ne tarderons pas à faire une pause pour manger. Sasuke n'a pas décroché un mot depuis que nous sommes partis. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais toujours pas quel est son problème, alors que nous devions en parler sur la route. Nous avons un peu trop divagué, il faut croire. Sasuke ne semble pas vouloir ne m'adresser qu'un regard, alors je m'adresse à nouveau à Shinme, qui m'écoute toujours attentivement et que j'aime moi aussi écouter. Je lui demande, pour Sasuke, et elle m'explique enfin :

« Il y a quelques jours, Tsunade m'a envoyé un courrier. Elle avait un... patient, qui semblait souffrir de troubles spirituels. Elle me demandait si je pouvais rapidement venir sur place pour vérifier tout ça. J'étais en voyage non loin, je suis donc arrivée en moins d'une journée. J'ai alors rencontré Sasuke-kun.

― Et alors ? je demande curieux.

― Je lui demandai quels étaient les symptômes, mais il ne voulait pas m'en parler. Tsunade et son élève m'ont alors donné toutes les informations qu'elles avaient, et ce que leur avait confié Sasuke-kun.

― Je ne vous fais pas confiance, fait celui-ci alors que Shinme sourit désolée.

― Il n'a pas voulu me laisser pénétrer son esprit, et tu sais maintenant que je ne connais aucun genjutsu, contrairement à lui...

― C'est une vraie plaie, parfois ; me plains-je sur l'air de la plaisanterie.

― J'ai fini par deviner, grâce au Rokudaime Hokage, qu'il était la réincarnation d'un des fils du Rikudô. Indra, en toute logique, puisqu'il est du clan Uchiwa. Il n'a non plus pas voulu me dire qui était alors la réincarnation d'Ashura, c'est le Hokage qui m'a dit que c'était sûrement toi. Enfin, j'ai mis quelques jours avant de trouver tout ça, à faire quelques recherches... »

Je hoche la tête, je vois ce qu'elle veut dire. Mon regard se tourne vers Sasuke, il ne fait même plus attention à nous. Je me demande pourquoi il s'est montré si peu coopératif, Shinme est vraiment sympa, et en plus c'est une amie de Tsunade-baa. Finalement je réalise que même si elle m'a expliqué tout ça, je ne vois toujours pas en quoi je suis impliqué. Elle reprend alors ses explications :

« Sasuke est torturé par toutes les anciennes incarnations d'Indra qui l'étaient avant lui. Le problème vient sûrement de la source. Tu connais certainement leur histoire, je l'ai moi-même retrouvée facilement à la bibliothèque de votre village : Indra à été corrompu par le Zetsu noir, qui l'a mené à haïr... Je ne pense pas vraiment t'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

― Oui, je sais déjà tout ça. De l'autre côté, Ashura préférait l'amour et où Indra était puissant et solitaire, Ashura était fort grâce aux gens qu'il rencontrait.

― Toutes leurs incarnations ont connu le même schéma : Ils s'aiment profondément malgré leur opposition, cependant l'amour entre eux finit par se pervertir d'une manière ou d'une autre, et la confrontation devient inévitable. Et l'un meurt, ou bien les deux.

― ... Ouais.

― Mais à la fin de votre dernière confrontation, vous étiez tous les deux vivants et réconciliés. C'est normalement un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais pour faire simple : toutes vos précédentes incarnations résident dans votre espace intérieur, et toute la haine des anciennes incarnations d'Indra déstabilise l'esprit de Sasuke, le gangrène. »

Je la regarde étonné, elle fixe la route concentrée, Sasuke observe le décor défiler. Ce n'est pas tout à fait clair, mais de toutes façons je n'y connaissais rien en spiritisme avant aujourd'hui. Elle continue sur le point qui m'intéresse :

« Indra et Ashura sont complémentaires, comme le jour et la nuit, le Yin et le Yang, tu vois ? Quand nous serons au temple, vous vous rendrez tous les deux dans l'intérieur profond de Sasuke.

― Hum, cette formulation est bizarre.

― Haha, rit-elle, un peu c'est vrai. Tu t'es sûrement déjà rendu dans ton monde intérieur, puisque tu es un Jinchuriki. Ce que ça veut dire, quand je parle "d'intérieur profond", c'est que vous allez vous introduire encore plus profondément dans son âme. Il y a comme plusieurs étages.

― Je vois de quoi tu parles, mais je ne suis pas sûr de tout bien saisir, avoué-je.

― Eh bien, il y a d'abord la surface. En général c'est un endroit lumineux, on se croirait au milieu d'étoiles, marchant dans le vide. On y accède assez naturellement avec médiation ou expérience. C'est aussi l'étage de la communication interne, là où se trouvent les mots qui ne sont pas dits.

― Oui, je vois où c'est. »

C'est dans cet endroit que j'ai parlé avec mes parents, un par un ; c'est là-bas aussi que j'ai convaincu Obito ; et c'est dans cet étage que s'est vraiment déroulé mon dernier combat contre Sasuke. J'ai donc déjà vu la « surface » de l'âme de Sasuke : c'était tout noir, sombre et humide.

« L'étage suivant c'est l'espace de "stockage". Là où se trouvent les bijuus des jinchurikis, par exemple. C'est tout un monde, généralement on le voit comme une sorte de labyrinthe de couloirs et de pièces, mais bien sûr en fonction des personnes, ça change. C'est aussi dans cet étage que se trouvent ou se créent les dimensions parallèles liées aux genjutsus. Enfin, tout au centre, c'est le cœur de l'âme. C'est là qu'il y a les plus grosses réserves de chakra, entre autres.

― Génial... fais-je clairement émerveillé, avant de reprendre : Pourquoi devra-t-on aller là bas du coup ?

― Je pense qu'il faut détruire le mal à la source, en quelque sorte, "purger" la haine d'Indra. Ainsi, toutes vos incarnations suivantes en seront libérées pareillement. Cela dit, bien que je connaisse beaucoup de choses je ne suis pas une experte. C'est en partie pour ça que nous nous rendons au Temple, ils sont bien plus calés que moi.

― C'est juste une histoire de connaissances ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas simplement envoyé une lettre, pour faire le truc à Konoha ? m'étonné-je.

― J'ai dit « en partie ». C'est aussi une histoire d'atmosphère, mais ça devient vraiment difficile à expliquer et à comprendre, pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît rien au spiritisme. »

Elle m'adresse un doux sourire que je lui rends, je comprends. Je n'aime pas savoir que mon destin est tout tracé, alors si je peux me débarrasser de ces chaînes, je le ferai. Si en plus j'en libère les générations à venir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverai. Le plus important, c'est que je puisse aider Sasuke aussi. J'ai demandé à Shinme quels étaient les symptômes, et s'il souffrait. Je me suis pris un coup de pied assez violent dans le tibia, et il m'a dit : « Ça ne te regarde pas, usuratonkachi. ». Ça m'a vexé, je ne lui ai pas dit, je me suis juste un peu énervé parce qu'il m'avait fait mal. Shinme m'a alors avoué qu'elle avait dessiné un sceau sur son poignet afin que les symptômes soient amoindris. Je ne peux pas le voir, Sasuke porte toujours des manches longues. En plus comme il n'a qu'un bras, il ne peut pas les retrousser. De toutes façons, ça m'étonnerait qu'il le veuille bien.

Nous continuons nôtre chemin en charrette.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Honnêtement, c'est le plus court de ceux que j'ai écrits pour l'instant. Il est là en guise d'introduction, en quelques sortes. Les choses sérieuses commencent au prochain chapitre (qui sortira plus vite si le peuple le demande ^ ^ ) !

Cette fiction, c'est un peu mon cadeau de Noël tellement j'aime l'écrire.

Je me suis relue un nombre incalculable de fois, pour trouver les mots justes et les bonnes formules, et j'arrive encore à trouver des fautes.  
Comme quoi, personne n'est immunisé !

Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes,

rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre :  
Le Temple Rouge


	2. Le Temple Rouge

Bonjour, pour bien commencer l'année 2018, j'ai décidé de poster la chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je suis presque sûre d'avoir reçu une review anonyme, mais... Impossible de la retrouver. En tous cas elle relevait le côté zen du chapitre 1, et en y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que cette fiction est plutôt zen, ayant moi-même un caractère calme est posé, j'imagine que ça se reflète dans mes écrits (surtout celui là au final) ! Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé en écrivant.

En suite c'était aussi à propos de l'absence de romance. En fait, mon paragraphe au chapitre précédent était surtout là pour rassurer les réfractaires, mais aussi les prévenir : oui il y a une certaine ambiguïté dans leur relation, ce n'est pas vraiment romantique mais ça s'y apparente.  
Je voulais juste retranscrire ce lien si particulier qui les unit. Mais, si vous n'attendez comme moi que de les voir se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je suis en train de concocter une suite (avant même d'avoir fini VoySpi, je pense à une suite...) un peu plus romantique, huhu...

Sinon, l'image de couverture est provisoire, je compte en faire une nouvelle un de ces jours.  
J'ai rajouté dans l'encadré le temps moyen de lecture (ça peut être utile), et l'équivalent en âge recommandé du rating.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Chapitre 2 ;

\- 3 476 mots (15 min.)

Rating : K+ (+9), pour mention de symptômes pas très sympas

Narrateur : Sasuke

* * *

Chapitre 2 — LE TEMPLE ROUGE

J'ai étrangement bien dormi. Oui, c'est étrange, parce que la dernière fois que ça m'est arrivé, je crois bien que mes parents étaient encore animés de la chaleur étouffante qui est propre aux Hommes qui vivent. D'après cette femme, les troubles du sommeil sont un des premiers effets des troubles spirituels en tous genres. Cette nuit, ni insomnies, ni cauchemars ne sont venus me tourmenter. C'est sûrement grâce à ce sceau incompréhensible sur mon unique poignet. Elle m'a avoué que je risquais d'avoir encore mal à la tête parfois, peut-être de légères nausées, ou des douleurs musculaires inexpliquées, mais qu'une grande partie des effets seraient atténués. La situation devenait fâcheuse, d'après elle. Je n'ai aucun mal à la croire : je commençais à avoir des hallucinations, des crises de larmes ou de panique, d'horribles hauts-le-cœur, et je baignais dans cet écœurement faible mais persistant qui m'apportait un sentiment d'opiniâtre satiété malsaine.

J'ai vu ce matin Shinme écrire des mots que je n'ai pas cherché à lire, par respect ou indifférence, sur une des feuilles blanches. Elle l'a ensuite pliée en avion, a dessiné un sceau dessus, et l'a lancée avec la force de l'espoir dans les airs. Aussitôt que tout le monde fut levé, nous avons repris la route. Nous sommes presque arrivés, paraît-il. J'entends Naruto discuter avec elle, hier déjà ils ont passé la journée à parler. Ils parlaient d'eux, ils parlaient de moi. Tout ça m'a fatigué, je ne fais pas confiance à cette femme, et Naruto ne devrait pas non plus. Elle a l'air trop parfait pour être honnête, c'est impossible qu'elle soit tout ce qu'elle prétend être. Cet imbécile face à moi l'a déjà adoptée, il est trop crédule et accorde sa confiance trop facilement. Je ne suis ici que parce qu'on m'y a obligé, je supportais bien tous ces effets indésirables seul. Malgré tout, je les écoute attentivement. C'est distrayant, et leurs voix paisibles s'accordent au paysage qui défile, là dehors.

« Alors, lance soudain Naruto, parle-moi de ton chéri qui t'attend à chaque fois.

― Enfin, elle rit légèrement, ce n'est pas "mon chéri" !

― Ah bon ? Tu as dit que c'était "ton amour", c'est pareil non ?

― C'est une femme.

― Oh. »

C'est tout ce que Naruto a répondu, mais j'ai peiné à l'entendre. C'était un « oh » presque muet, surtout formé par ses deux lèvres rapprochées en ronde. Je me suis moi-même retourné, surpris. Naruto se reprend vite, je n'ai pas bougé.

« Parle-m'en quand même. Elle est comment ?

― Ah... Elle est comme une pierre précieuse. C'est la plus belle des femmes, mais elle a un coeur de glace.

― Et tu aimes ce genre de personne ? demande-t-il sceptique.

― J'aime tous les genres de personnes, mais je l'aime elle. Dès le premier regard, quand elle avait peut-être dix ans. Je suis un peu plus jeune qu'elle, de deux ans, alors à l'époque l'écart était assez important. Depuis que mes yeux, à l'époque j'en avais deux, ont plongé dans les siens, j'ai voulu faire fondre ce cœur de glace. Elle a les plus beaux yeux du monde, comme elle ce sont de magnifiques émeraudes.

― Je trouve les gens amoureux fascinants.

― C'est vrai que c'est merveilleux d'aimer quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis partie la première fois alors qu'il y avait un tel trésor à mes côtés. »

Je ne peux empêcher ses paroles de faire écho dans mon esprit à ma propre histoire. Quels que soient les yeux de cette femme, ils ne sont certainement pas aussi beaux que ceux de Naruto. C'est ce que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser quand Shinme a dit qu'ils étaient les plus beaux du monde.

« Tu l'aimes pour son physique alors ? demande Naruto.

― Ça joue sûrement. Ceux qui ne croient qu'en la beauté intérieure sont des menteurs, ou des aveugles. Je suis persuadée que l'apparence joue son rôle. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est la plus belle femme du monde que je l'aime. C'est parce que je l'aime, qu'à mes yeux elle devient la plus belle femme du monde.

― Tu as raison sur la fin. Mais je pense que l'apparence n'a pas tant d'importance. Quand on tombe amoureux, c'est d'une personne dans son ensemble.

― Et l'apparence, Naruto-kun, fait partie de cet ensemble. J'aime tout chez cette femme, tout ce que je vois, et j'aime aussi ce que je ne vois pas avant de le voir, et que je veux découvrir.

― C'est admirable, une telle confiance. »

C'est surtout naïf, idiot, inconscient, inconsidéré.

« Durant toute mon adolescence j'ai essayé de la séduire, mais finalement je suis partie.

― Mais pourquoi ?

― Je n'aime pas en parler. En tous cas quand je suis revenue, près de dix ans plus tard, je lui avais manqué, et elle a pleuré. Elle m'a tout dit avec son cœur, elle n'explicite jamais ses sentiments. »

Naruto m'a regardé, j'ignore pourquoi. J'ai juste haussé les épaules et détourné mon regard. Il a du penser que je ressemblais à cette femme, sur le plan moral. Ils ont continué à discuter des « personnes qui n'explicitent pas leurs sentiments », et Naruto s'est un peu trop souvent tourné vers moi à mon goût. Nos mollets se sont plusieurs fois heurtés, parfois à cause d'un caillou sur la route, d'autres fois à cause d'un mouvement trop brusque de l'autre agité. Nous sommes à l'étroit il faut dire, entre ces caisses et autres gros sacs, dans une si petite charrette. Ils arrivent finalement à un nouveau sujet de discussion.

« Et toi, Naruto-kun. Tu n'es pas amoureux ?

― C'est que... Je suis célibataire.

― Et il n'y a personne avec qui tu envisages de finir ta vie ? demande-t-elle malicieusement.

― Peut-être, mais... Non, il n'y a personne en fait.

― Je vois.

― Tu ne vois rien du tout, puisque je ne t'ai rien dit ! il s'énerve.

― Je vois, je vois... »

J'aurais aimé en savoir plus, j'admets, mais ils changent rapidement de sujet. Nous avons passé les derniers kilomètres à monter et ils n'ont parlé que de la pente qui était raide, et du panorama qui était magnifique. Ces deux faits sont certainement avéré, mais il n'est aucunement nécessaire d'en faire tout un discours, je ne comprends jamais ce qu'ont les gens à parler de choses évidentes. Nous sommes arrivés au Temple Rouge, enfin. Celui-ci est entouré de falaises et de petites montagnes, les nuages sont sous nos pieds. Le temple en lui-même semble immense. Il y a une salle principale par laquelle nous entrons, elle est très grande est encore plus haute. Il y a des dizaines de colonnes, et face à nous de grandes fenêtres. Une femme s'approche de nous. Elle est belle et grande. Sa peau est dorée, ses cheveux lavande, et ses yeux sont verts et durs, comme l'émeraude. Je m'étonne de leur profondeur, et de l'intensité de cette couleur. C'est surréaliste, mais ils ne sont effectivement pas aussi éclatants ni vifs que ceux de Naruto, d'un bleu mirifique. C'est certainement la femme dont nous à parlé Shinme plus tôt.

« Tu es rentrée, dit l'inconnue. Lequel est malade ? »

Je sens qu'on me pousse en avant. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un enfant sous le regard austère de cette femme, mais je ne baisse pas le mien, que je sais rivaliser sans peine. Ses paupières se plissent, je pense qu'elle se sent offensée, peu m'importe. Elle désigne Naruto et demande s'il est « l'autre ». Shinme approuve, je n'aime pas cette façon de nous traiter.

« Il n'est pas tard, on peut commencer tout de suite. »

J'aimerais bien. J'imagine que plus tôt nous auront commencé, plus vite j'en aurai fini avec toute cette histoire. On nous mène dans une salle éloignée, Naruto discute encore avec Shinme. Ces deux-là s'entendent trop bien, ce n'est pas normal : ils sont sensés se connaître depuis avant-hier au soir. La salle en question est plus petite et sombre, c'est plus intime, agréable. Il y a des tatamis au sol, un petit bassin à droite et de grandes tapisseries à gauche. Il fait trop sombre pour que j'en perçoive les motifs, de fins rideaux couvrent la fenêtre. En suivant les instruction de Shinme, Naruto et moi nous installons en tailleur, dos à dos.

« Toi Sasuke-kun, dit-elle, tu as sûrement déjà pénétré à la surface de l'âme des autres, grâce à ton Sharringan.

― Hm.

― Et toi Naruto, tu es sûrement déjà allé en toi, notamment pour maîtriser ton bijuu.

― C'est vrai. Et Sasuke s'est déjà retrouvé face à Kuurama, aussi grâce au Sharringan.

― C'est bien. L'endroit où est enfermé le Kyuubi est l'espace de stockage, je vous en avait déjà parlé.

― Oui, acquiesçons-nous ensemble.

― Aujourd'hui c'est en Sasuke-kun que vous allez voyager. Le Sharringan ne vous sera donc pas vraiment utile, vous vous rendrez sous forme de projeté spirituel dans son âme.

― J'ai rien compris, à partir de « en Sasuke ».

― Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle. Vous allez atteindre la surface de l'âme de l'un de vous grâce à la méditation. Naruto-kun, toi qui maîtrise le senjutsu, fais attention de ne pas aspirer l'énergie de la nature. Tu n'en as pas besoin. Pénétrer l'âme est un exercice d'introspection. Le surdéveloppement sensoriel qu'apporte le senjutsu risque de te distraire et te réveiller.

― D'accord. Euh... Comment on saura du coup si on est dans la surface de Sasuke ou la mienne ? C'est pas clair cette histoire.

― Usuratonkachi, dis-je à mon tour. Lors de notre dernier combat nous avons communiqué à travers nos âmes, tu as oublié ?

― C'est super, rebondit-elle, dans ce cas Naruto-kun tu dois déjà avoir une idée de ce à quoi ressemble la surface de l'âme de Sasuke-kun ! Si ça peut vous aider, la surface de l'âme est habituellement lumineuse et étoilée, mais les âmes torturées comme celles de Sasuke semblent vides et obscures.

― Oui ! fait-il tout à coup ; Je m'en souviens, oui.

― Parfait. Si vous méditez correctement et réussissez à entrer en résonance l'un avec l'autre, ce dont je ne doute pas, vous arriverez alors tous les deux sur les deux surfaces à la fois. Il vous faudra vous concentrer sur celle de l'âme de Sasuke-kun, et rapidement vous y enfoncer pour ne pas être éjectés.

― Qu'arrive-t-il si nous sommes éjectés ? je demande, méfiant.

― Il faudra recommencer, mais ce processus est épuisant, je vous conseille de réussir rapidement. »

Elle nous explique ensuite ce qu'est un projeté spirituel : une sorte de clone qui n'utilise pas de ninjutsu et qui reflète l'âme. Elle explique que l'apparence du projeté spirituel est instable, surtout pour les gens torturés. Il ne serait donc pas étonnant de voir l'un de nous devenir soudain enfant, vieux de cent ans, ou difforme. Ce sont d'après elle les changements les plus fréquents. Shinme restera dans la salle, afin que nous puissions communiquer et qu'elle puisse nous donner des indications, si nécessaire. Elle nous a clairement annoncé qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Les âmes sont toutes différentes, surtout les parties intérieures, et encore plus les âmes torturées, personne ne sait donc précisément ce qu'on trouvera là-bas. Je n'aime pas qu'on dise de moi que je suis un torturé, mais j'imagine bien les supplices que couvrent ce sceau sur mon seul poignet. Il paraît que Shinme devra le défaire avant l'introspection. Le but de ce sceau est de masquer les effets du trouble de mon esprit, pour ce faire il bloque l'esprit en lui-même, hors, c'est ce que nous voulons atteindre. D'après Shinme, tant que je serais en méditation, je pourrais moi-même ignorer tous ces effets, en restant cependant vigilant et concentré.

Nous commençons enfin. Il y a d'abord quelques petits préparatifs à faire. Shinme nous recommande de nous mettre torse-nu, pour être plus à l'aise. Naruto obtempère mais je préfère refuser, je garde mon haut. Sans poser de question, elle respecte mon choix. J'ai quand même posé ma veste d'ANBU, et nos armes ont déjà été déposées à l'entrée du temple. L'autre femme entre dans la salle, elle a une boîte dans les mains. Sans nous regarder elle s'approche de Shinme, et lui remet la petite boîte en bois peint.

« Les voilà.

― Merci, répond Shinme, avant de demander pleine d'espoir : Tu restes avec moi ?

― ... Non.

― Oh. elle semble déçue ; Tu viendras me voir, quand même ?

― Sans doute. »

Le visage de notre guide s'est éclairé de bonheur, alors que celui de l'autre femme demeurait clos. Shinme ouvre la boîte tandis que la femme repart. Elle nous tend à chacun un pendentif suspendu à un fil rouge.

« Ils vous aideront à entrer en résonance, dit-elle, et à vous concentrer l'un sur l'autre.

― Eh ! fait alors Naruto ; Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait avoir le Yin alors qu'il représente la femme ?

― C'est le Yang que tu as, Naruto, réponds-je trop exaspéré d'une telle puérilité.

― C'est Sasuke qui a l'énergie passive parce que c'est dans son âme que vous devez pénétrer.

― ... Ah. »

Shinme s'attache les cheveux en une queue haute, et lorsque Naruto lui demande, elle explique que c'est pour ne pas être gênée. Elle nous demande de nous remettre en place et de porter les pendentifs. Nous sommes dos à dos, mon Yin est noir et a la tête en bas, le Yang de Naruto est blanc et a la tête en haut. Après ça, nous commençons. Je dois fermer les yeux et me concentrer sur mes émanations de chakra, mes sentiments, Naruto doit se concentrer sur moi. On m'attrape le bras, Shinme me demande de ne pas résister, ce que j'avais fait de façon purement instinctive. Je me détends, elle doit retirer le sceau, c'est vrai. J'angoisse un peu, elle s'en rend sûrement compte parce qu'elle ne le fait pas tout de suite, elle attend que je me concentre à nouveau.

 _Sasuke !_

Le sceau a probablement été retiré, j'ai accédé d'un coup à l'âme de Naruto, en même temps qu'un vertige me prend. Je me souviens de cet endroit, c'est toujours aussi chaleureux, je voudrais y rester. Il est face à moi et s'approche doucement. Peut-être qu'il court, je ne saurais le dire. Je suis debout, mais ce vertige a été si soudain que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vaciller. Un de mes genoux tombe pour me retenir. J'ai l'impression suffocante que mon corps pèse cent fois son poids habituel, et que l'air alentour m'étouffe et m'écrase lentement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Naruto s'est approché, inquiet. Mon malaise s'est envolé aussitôt. Je le regarde, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre alors je me tais. Je crois qu'il attend sincèrement une réponse, parce qu'il est un peu bête. Mon corps est toujours en tailleur là où je l'ai laissé, le temps s'écoule de la même manière qu'ici, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude.

« Concentre-toi d'avantage sur toi-même, dit-il, c'est dans ton âme qu'on cherche à entrer. »

J'ai soudain l'impression de me réveiller, alors que nous sortons de l'âme de Naruto. C'est sûrement ce que Shinme a appelé « se faire expulser », je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'être resté si longtemps que ça. Elle nous explique que rester à ne rien dire où ne rien faire à la surface de l'âme d'autrui est compliqué. D'après elle, si les âmes de deux personnes se connectent, c'est principalement pour communiquer. Cette expulsion est sûrement due aussi à un manque de concentration.

« Il vous faut impérativement vous concentrer sur le projeté spirituel que vous aurez envoyé dans l'âme de Sasuke. Alors, vos corps entreront dans une sorte d'hibernation demi-consciente, et tout deviendra plus facile. »

Nous recommençons, et cette fois je me sens clairement dans deux endroits à la fois. Trois si je compte la pièce du temple où je suis assis. Je suis debout dans deux grands espaces vides, l'un est froid, l'autre est chaud. Naturellement, j'ai envie de me concentrer sur la chaleur, mais je me retiens. Je devine que l'espace chaud est l'âme de Naruto, tandis que le froid est la mienne. J'ouvre les yeux, il fait noir. Le sol est lisse et semble recouvert d'une fine pellicule d'eau, qui ne mouille pas. On ne dirait pas de l'eau, c'est un liquide poisseux. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait penser ça : il n'a pourtant pas d'odeur. J'entends le bruit que fait Naruto sur cette surface singulière. Il a l'air lumineux dans toute cette obscurité.

« Alors, nous y sommes ? demande-t-il.

― Il semblerait.

― Comment fait-on pour s'enfoncer, maintenant ? »

Je hausse les épaules : je ne sais pas. Le projeté spirituel de Naruto est exactement celui qui est assis dos à moi, avec son bandeau et sa veste de jounin. Je n'en suis même pas étonné. Je me penche pour analyser la texture de ce liquide à mes pieds, mon propre projeté porte une grande cape noire, elle est encombrante mais me convient. J'ai tendu la main vers le sol alors que je m'accroupissais, j'ai tendu la gauche un peu par automatisme parce que je suis gaucher et qu'on ne s'habitue jamais vraiment à l'absence d'un membre. La surprise m'a éjecté pour la deuxième fois. Je suis de retour à la réalité, ma respiration est saccadée et je me sens paniqué. Le bras que j'ai tendu vers ce sol répugnant, il était gris et rachitique. Tout fripé, sale, squelettique, mais surtout il était bien là. Je porte ma main à mon bras, qui écrase aussitôt ma manche contre mes côtes : elle est vide. Doucement, je me calme alors que les autres s'inquiètent.

« Sasuke, est-ce que ça va ?

― Que s'est-il passé ? »

Me tournant face à eux, je les interromps et demande à Naruto comment lui est apparu mon projeté spirituel. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de raconter :

« Normal. La première fois quand on s'est vus dans mon âme tu n'avais pas changé, et la deuxième fois quand on était dans la tienne non plus. Tu avais un âge normal, et tu portais une longue cape noire qui cachait tout ton corps, on n'en voyait que les pieds et le bas des tibias. Tes pieds étaient normaux aussi. En suite, à un moment donné tu t'es penché pour ramasser un truc ou je ne sais quoi, et ton bras est sorti de la cape. Il était très maigre, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir, tu as disparu tout de suite après, et puis j'ai été éjecté. »

Lui aussi, il l'a vu. Je resserre ma prise sur ma manche, il n'y a rien que du tissu dans ma poigne, alors pourquoi ?

« Il est également fréquent de retrouver des membres amputés sur le projeté spirituel. Soit celui qu'il devrait être, soit changé, je vous avais prévenus : l'apparence du projeté est instable. La surprise ou la peur que la découverte de ce membre a provoqué chez toi, Sasuke-kun, a dû t'éjecter.

― Hm.

― Et pour moi alors ? J'ai à peine eu le temps de le voir, la surprise n'était pas si forte.

― C'est vrai. Mais tu étais dans l'âme de Sasuke-kun sans lui, et sa propre surprise t'a éjecté également. La peur provoque souvent une fermeture soudaine de l'esprit. »

J'appréhende un peu mais ai réussi à me calmer, nous nous replaçons et encore une fois, recommençons.

* * *

Alors ? Avez-vous aimé ? On entre pas encore tout à fait dans le vif du sujet, c'est surtout le chapitre des longues explications, mais promis : la prochaine fois ça commence vraiment ! On sera vraiment dans l'âme de Sasuke, et c'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup. Je le trouve poétique.

Personnellement, les "kun" de Shinme m'ont un peu saoulée, mais j'ai eu la flemme de les retirer xD ...  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit (ou grand) commentaire, j'y répondrai avec plaisir.

Bonne année, bonne santé ; et rendez vous au prochain chapitre :  
La Bibliothèque du Savoir


	3. La Bibliothèque du Savoir

Hé-oh ? Y a quelqu'un ?

Je suppose que oui, alors on ne perd pas ses bonnes habitudes et on commence par : Bonjour !  
Je suis vraiment déçue de constater que si peu de lecteurs laissent une trace de leur passage. Vraiment, ça me mine de ne recevoir aucune review... Je ne les exige pas, et je continuerai d'écrire et poster même sans en recevoir, mais ça me fait déprimer quoi. J'ai tellement travaillé sur cette fiction, j'ai tellement adoré imaginer les situations, les péripéties, et je me suis tant plu a les écrire que de ne recevoir en retour que de l'indifférence... C'est un peu blessant.

Bref, ce chapitre n'est pas le plus important, mais bon il introduit bien l'univers dans lequel vont évoluer les personnages à partir de maintenant. Adiré, l'âme de Sasuke, si vous n'aviez pas encore compris. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Chapitre 3 ;

\- 3 140 mots (13 min.)

Rating : K (+6), quelques références à la mort d'autres personnages (notamment le clan Uchiwa), mais rien de bien méchant quand même.

Narrateur : Naruto

* * *

Chapitre 3 — LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE DU SAVOIR

Nous avons réussi à pénétrer, pour la deuxième fois, à la surface de l'âme de Sasuke. C'est toujours aussi noir, aussi vide et froid, je trouve l'ambiance ici morbide. Si Sasuke vit tous les jours avec ça dans l'esprit, ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il soit si taciturne. J'avance lentement dans le noir, Sasuke est là-bas. Comme tout-à-l'heure, il porte sa grande cape noire, et avec ses sharringans, il regarde ses bras. L'un d'eux est pale et musclé, c'est le droit. L'autre est blanc, légèrement grisâtre. Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche encore. Je pense qu'il m'a remarqué, mais ne fait juste pas attention à moi. J'ai saisi doucement le bras qui n'a opposé qu'une faible résistance, je n'avais même pas remarqué que moi-même, j'avais deux bras, deux bras normaux. Celui que je tiens est fripé, il a la peau sur les os et on remarque quelques veines bleutées le parcourant, c'est à se demander comment il bouge avec si peu de matière. Il est gelé, il est à la fois dur est flasque, je n'ose pas dire que c'est affreux, mais Sasuke me prend de court quand il annonce : « Il est répugnant. »

Je ne peux honnêtement que lui donner raison, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je sais qu'il se sent mal, et si le reflet de son âme porte un bras si atroce, c'est qu'il y a un problème.

« Comment on se rend vers l'espace de stockage ? demandé-je en lui rendant son atrocité.

― Marchons. »

Nous marchons. J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de discuter avec Sasuke, afin de ne pas me faire éjecter comme la première fois il l'a été. Je lui ai demandé plusieurs trucs, comme pourquoi il ne m'avait rien dit sur son mal, si il était bien dans l'ANBU, si il s'entendait bien avec ses camarades, où il pratiquait son entraînement, si il pensait souvent à nous, à Sakura-chan. Il semble qu'il ne veuille pas me parler, ses réponses on été : « Je n'avais pas envie ; Non ; Non ; Ça ne te regarde pas ; Non ; Jamais. ». Alors nous avons continué de marcher, et j'ai continué à parler. Nous avons changé de sujet. Je lui demandais si son bras lui manquait, s'il avait mal en bougeant celui-là, si il ne trouvait pas cet endroit effrayant, et s'il m'écoutait au moins. Il a répondu : « Hm ; Hm ; N'importe quoi ; Tu m'agaces. ». Je me suis vexé et ne lui ai plus parlé, continuant à avancer.

J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un ciel au dessus de nous, il est entièrement noir. Il n'y a rien à l'horizon, on ne distingue de toutes façons pas l'horizon. Je me demande si le sol est plat et s'étend à l'infini, où s'il est rond comme une planète et que nous reviendrons à notre point de départ à force de marcher tout le temps dans la même direction. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le vérifier, tout se ressemble, tout est pareil. Il semble n'y avoir parterre qu'une immense flaque, mes pieds font toujours ce bruit mouillé en avançant, mais jamais n'éclaboussent. Je me demande seulement si on avance vraiment, j'ai bien l'impression de faire des pas de géant, mais l'espace est si grand...

J'ai entendu quelqu'un trébucher. Ce ne peut être que Sasuke, nous sommes seuls ici, mais il n'y à rien qui aurait pu le faire pourtant tomber. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu un garçon d'environ treize ans, je le soupçonne d'être Itachi. Sasuke l'a visiblement percuté, il ne me voit plus, je pense. Sasuke n'a pas plus de sept ans, il est tombé je suppose en le percutant. Sans réfléchir, je me précipite vers lui pour l'aider, il pleure.

« ...Naruto ? s'étonne-t-il quand je lui tends la main.

― T'inquiète pas, ça va aller. »

Il grogne disgracieusement, mais prend quand même ma main pour se relever. Je crois que j'ai aussi rajeuni, mais pas autant que lui. Nous nous tournons vers Itachi qui nous regarde passivement depuis tout à l'heure. Il doit sembler gigantesque à mon ami, mais pour moi il n'est pas si grand. Sasuke ne cesse de rétrécir, sa main resserre la mienne, elle n'est pas assez grande pour la tenir comme il faut alors il ne s'accroche plus qu'à quelques doigts.

« Nii-san, tu es mort.

― Pas ici, otouto. Ici je vis tant que tu penses à moi. »

Sasuke se cache derrière moi, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de le charrier, mais je retiens pour plus tard, ce sera drôle. En attendant, on dirait qu'il a peur. Sasuke a cinq ans, j'en ai seize, le visage d'Itachi n'a pas changé. On ne sait toujours pas comment se rendre plus profondément dans l'âme, peut-être devrais-je lui demander ? Et, si nous sommes ici, c'est pour affronter les démons de Sasuke. Devrions-nous commencer par celui-ci ? Comment faire alors ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais Itachi n'a pas l'air méchant, et aujourd'hui je sais qu'il ne l'a jamais vraiment été.

« Bonjour, tu es Itachi, pas vrai ? Nous cherchons à nous rendre dans l'intérieur profond.

― Dans ce cas, vous vous en approchez. »

Je ne comprend pas tout de suite, mais ça doit vouloir dire qu'on est sur la bonne voie. Je me tourne vers l'enfant qui s'est accroché à ma jambe, il est terrorisé mais ne pleure plus. Je reprends sa main dans la mienne, Itachi a disparu, le décor a changé. Il y a un décor, maintenant. Le sol est toujours cette espèce de grande flaque poisseuse et noire, mais il y a des murs, et des colonnes. Nous sommes je crois, dans une sorte de couloir. Il y a une lumière bleuâtre qui vient d'on ne sait trop où, des colonnes elles-mêmes peut-être. Tout est en pierre polie, très lisse ; il n'y a ni gravures, ni aucune imperfection au toucher. J'ai très envie d'explorer l'endroit, j'ai envie de voir chaque recoin, chaque pièce et ce que toutes ont à m'offrir. En tirant un peu sur le bras de Sasuke, nous continuons d'avancer.

C'est assez étrange, cette sensation d'être à deux endroits à la fois. Shinme a comparé ça au clonage tout à l'heure, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Jusqu'ici je ne me concentrais que sur mon projeté spirituel, alors j'avais un peu laissé mon corps et la réalité de côté. Je l'ai pourtant distinctement entendue, avec mon corps et pas à travers celui de Sasuke comme je le pensais ; elle nous a annoncé que nous étions arrivé dans l'espace de stockage. Je me demande ce que je pourrais y trouver...  
Nous allons toujours tout droit, il y a quelques carrefours de temps en temps. Nous avons erré un moment, main dans la main pour ne pas nous perdre, avant que je ne décide de m'arrêter devant une porte.

Nous avons déjà croisé quelques portes, mais celle-ci est la plus imposantes de toutes. Elle est en bois probablement verni, il y a deux battants, elle doit faire trois ou quatre mètres de haut. Il y a une inscription, à droite. Sur une plaque métallique, je reconnais l'écriture fine de mon ami, l'inscription « Bibliothèque du Savoir » y est gravée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je lui demande.

― Je ne sais pas, répond-il.

― Mais c'est ton écriture pourtant, et on est dans ton âme. Tu devrais savoir, non ?

― Alors, il semble que ce soit la « Bibliothèque du Savoir », dobe. »

Je n'avais pas remarqué que Sasuke avait grandi à ce point, il a onze ans déjà, et moi, j'ai le même âge que lui. Nous entrons ensemble dans la salle, en poussant timidement l'un des battants. C'est une bibliothèque, rien d'étonnant. Elle est toute en profondeur, on dirait que nous sommes au début, et qu'elle s'étend à l'infini en face de nous. Le mur à droite et le mur à gauche sont tapissés d'étagères sur lesquelles s'entassent livres, carnets, et rouleaux, poussiéreux et neufs. Nous avançons en nous tenant par la main, pour ne pas nous perdre. Il n'y a pourtant qu'un seul chemin ici, mais je ne veux pas le lâcher, et Sasuke ne me lâche pas non plus. Le plafond est moins haut que celui des grands couloirs froids que nous venons de quitter, et le sol poisseux a été changé pour une moquette douce et plus chaude, qui caresse nos pieds nus à chacun de nos pas. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais perdu mes sandales, je suis plus à l'aise ici. Les étagères de la bibliothèque ne sont pas remplies jusqu'en haut, je vois qu'elles n'ont même pas été montées jusque là, et attendent sagement de l'être. Sur notre chemin, nous croisons des tables et des chaises, plusieurs fois, installées entre les deux rangées de livres. Curieux, Sasuke s'approche d'un côté.

La bibliothèque ici est moins bien rangée, les livres d'en bas sont les plus beaux, ils ont l'air importants, mon ami se penche pour en prendre un. Quelque part au milieu, il y a un carnet abîmé qui semble très vieux, et au dessus, ce ne sont que des livres noirs et fins, en désordre. Jusqu'en haut, où la dernière étagère habitée ne comporte qu'un seul livre et quelques feuilles volantes. C'est lui, le plus beau livre de cette rangée, mais il est tout en haut, et mon corps d'enfant n'arrive pas à l'atteindre. Sasuke s'est assis sur une des chaises de la table d'en face, je prends l'autre pour attraper le livre qui me fait de l'œil. Il est tout seul sur son étagère, bien plus haut que le reste des documents. Il est tellement grand qu'il est couché sur la surface du bois et qu'il en dépasse un peu. Il est un peu lourd, mais il est vraiment très beau. La couverture rigide me fait penser à un album photo. N'ayant jamais eu de famille pour prendre des photos, je n'en avais jamais vraiment tenu. Je m'installe en face de Sasuke, et je lis les inscriptions suivantes sur la couverture : « Je t'aimerai toujours ». Quand je l'ai ouvert, j'ai pu constater qu'il s'agissait en effet d'une sorte d'album photo. On dirait qu'Itachi a fait ce livre à l'intention de Sasuke : Il y décrit surtout ses sentiments, avant, pendant, et après le massacre, leur premier, puis leur dernier combat l'un contre l'autre, sa résurrection par l'edo-tensei, et tout ce qu'ils se sont dit est retranscrit dans cet album. Je me sens un peu gêné de le lire, je l'ai refermé dans l'intention de le montrer à mon ami.

Sasuke pleure devant le livre qu'il avait choisi tout à l'heure. Il y a des photos de sa famille, de lui et son frère, et des dizaines de notes. Je suis trop éloigné pour voir ce qu'il y a d'écrit mais je crois que c'est en lien avec son passé heureux, avant le massacre. Tous ces livres noirs doivent parler de vengeance, et le carnet au milieu représente sans doute la perte de tout le monde en une nuit. Le livre que je lui tend le fait sourire tendrement, mais je sens qu'il est encore triste. Ses doigts passent doucement sur les inscriptions de la couverture, et une dernière larme coule de ses yeux.

« Je sais déjà tout ça. Continuons d'avancer. »

Nous continuons d'avancer, en laissant les souvenirs tristes et heureux de son frère. Soudain, une étagère m'inspire plus que les autres. J'ai un peu tiré sur la manche de Sasuke pour qu'il vienne voir avec moi. Elle est assez large, à cet endroit la bibliothèque est plus colorée. Le premier livre est tout en bas, il est tout seul, il est d'un joli vert, et ressemble à un vieux cahier de brouillon. Plus haut il y a de plus en plus de carnets, de rouleaux et de livres, qui sont de plus en plus beaux. Je remarque qu'à un moment il y a surtout des rouleaux, sombres qui prennent de la couleur avec la hauteur. Cette étagère n'est pas si remplie que ça.

« Vous avez dérangé la partie d'Itachi. »

Je me retourne en entendant la voix passablement énervée de Sasuke, le Sasuke actuel. Il porte une sorte de costume occidental qui lui va étonnamment bien, et est en train de ranger les livres que nous avions sortis plus tôt. Il s'approche de nous pour ajouter un livre à l'étagère que nous regardions. C'est un livre magnifique, pas aussi gros que celui d'Itachi, mais il est en bien meilleur état. Avec grand soin, Sasuke le dépose tout en haut, au dessus des plus beaux rouleaux de l'étagère. Curieux, je lui demande de me le faire passer. Il me regarde étonné, et regarde le livre à nouveau.

« Si Sasuke veut bien, je te le montrerai avec plaisir, dit-il sur un ton plat.

― Qui êtes-vous ? »

Je me retourne vers un Sasuke qui a onze ans avec moi, il y a deux Sasuke. Je pense qu'il est celui avec lequel je suis rentré, je me méfie quand même. L'adulte se tourne vers nous, il n'a finalement pas posé le livre, mais le garde précieusement dans ses bras.

« Comme toi, je suis Sasuke Uchiwa. Ici je suis le gardien du savoir. Vous pouvez m'appeler "le bibliothécaire". »

Ses paroles sont amicales et polies, mais son ton et son visages sont inexpressifs. N'ayant pas oublié le sujet premier de notre conversation, et n'étant pas dérouté plus que ça, je me tourne vers Sasuke et réitère ma demande. Son refus est catégorique, bien qu'injustifié :

« Non, tu vas l'abîmer.

― Je vois bien qu'il a l'air précieux, rétorqué-je. Je ferais attention, promis !

― C'est toujours non.

― Pourquoi ?

― Tu n'as pas à savoir.

― S'il vous plaît...

― Désolé, s'excuse le bibliothécaire. Je pense que ce serait intéressant de te le montrer mais je n'en ai vraiment pas envie. »

Je suis un peu déçu. Le bibliothécaire pose finalement le livre là où il avait décidé de le laisser plus tôt, quoique sur l'étagère d'en dessous, avec quelques rouleaux, et s'en va vers l'entrée. Je remarque que le bibliothécaire a deux grandes ailles dans son dos, peut-être que certaines étagères son si hautes, qu'il en a besoin pour les atteindre ? Sasuke regarde ailleurs, alors j'en profite pour attraper discrètement ce livre que je veux voir. J'aurais aimé que Sasuke me le montre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. En l'ouvrant, je constate avec étonnement que j'ai retrouvé mon apparence normale, alors que Sasuke est toujours enfant.

« Ce livre-là parle de moi...

― Il faut croire. »

Je pense que je comprends. J'ai cru en premier lieu que cette bibliothèque retraçait les souvenirs de Sasuke, mais c'est bien plus que ça. Tout ce qu'il sait, croit savoir, tout ce qu'il pense est inscrit dans tous ces livres. Au vu de la disposition des étagères, certaines informations doivent se répéter, bien qu'avec des nuances diverses. D'après ce qu'a dit le bibliothécaire, nous étions tout à l'heure devant la "partie d'Itachi". Je crois que celle-ci est la mienne, je suis flatté que Sasuke ait une étagère qui me soit entièrement consacrée, dans sa Bibliothèque du Savoir.  
Nous n'avons pas plus de quatre ans, c'est bizarre de se dire que ces changements répétés de forme ou d'âge ne me gênent pas plus que ça. Je m'y suis habitué, je crois. Sasuke s'est assis à côté de moi, nous sommes installés confortablement sur la moquette, contre les étagères les plus basses. Je tourne rapidement les pages, le livre n'est pas terminé sûrement : les dernières sont blanches. Sans que je ne l'aie remarqué, Sasuke a attrapé le cahier vert qui était tout en bas, il me le tend, alors je le prends, après avoir posé délicatement le gros livre inachevé à côté de moi, précieusement fermé. C'est un vieux cahier, on entend le papier craquer doucement en l'ouvrant. Sur la première page sont inscrits de façon assez brouillonne les caractères qui forment mon nom et mon prénom. Ce sont les premières impressions de Sasuke vis-à-vis de moi, il dit souvent que je suis un idiot, un bon à rien ; il dit aussi que je suis tout seul, comme lui. Le cahier est plein d'images, de dessins, de mots et de pensées en tous genres, celui-là est rempli, jusqu'à la dernière page. Sur cette fameuse dernière page, Sasuke annonce que lui et moi sommes dans la même équipe de gennins. J'ai déposé le cahier sur le gros livre, et l'évolution est flagrante.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu montré ce cahier ?

― Je ne sais pas. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai voulu que tu le voies aussi. »

Je hoche la tête, bien que je ne comprenne pas trop. Nous décidons de continuer, je crois que dehors, Shinme s'inquiète.

« Où êtes-vous, maintenant ? Demande-t-elle calmement.

― Dans la Bibliothèque du Savoir. réponds-je.

― Ne vous attardez pas trop, dit-elle, l'espace de stockage regorge de pièces en tous genres et vous ne les aurez pas toutes explorées même en y passant la vie entière : il s'en crée toujours de nouvelles. »

Déçu de devoir arrêter là mon exploration, je fais demi-tour pour retrouver la porte par laquelle nous sommes entrés. Sasuke me suit sans rien dire. Nous retrouvons l'entrée en peu de temps, je remarque un petit guichet à côté, il ressemble à un bureau et derrière celui-ci est assis le bibliothécaire. Je lui dis « au revoir » joyeusement, pour lui annoncer que nous partons. J'entraîne Sasuke dehors avec moi, et j'ai juste le temps d'entendre le bibliothécaire murmurer :

« À bientôt, crétin. »

Nous sommes sortis.

* * *

Voilà.  
Si vous avez aimé, détesté, pleuré, ri, même pas lu, si vous faites des cauchemars, si votre grand-mère est à l'hôpital, si vous avez peur du noir ; laissez une petite review pour m'en faire part. Je serai ravie de vous répondre !  
S'il vous plait, par amour, plaisir, obligation, devoir, pitié, charrité, peu m'importe, je vous en prie, laissez-moi un commentaire... (ça sonne un peu désespéré là, non ? ) Je prend le temps de publier mes écrits et c'est vraiment un bonheur de savoir que les gens lisent (parce qu'un commentaire au moins, c'est concret, pas comme une "vue" dans les stats). Si vous voulez vous pouvez aussi suivre, et (oh lala) je serai flatée que vous ajoutiez cette fic à vos favories !

Je n'exige rien, hein, mais voilà, une petite review ça ne coûte pas grand chose et ça fait super plaisir, et c'est super motivant.  
Alors, cher lecteur fantôme, n'aie pas peur, n'aie pas honte, écris tout ce que tu voudras dans l'encadré prévu à cet effet. Laisse au moins une trace de ton passage. Pour info, je n'ai jamais fait de mal aux reviewers, ni ceux qui m'écrivaient cinq cent pages, ni à ceux qui se contentaient d'un petit "wow" discret. Vraiment, on vous demande pas grand chose !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite... Euh, une bonne épiphanie, et à bientôt !

Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant (le rating montera d'un cran):  
Accès défendu


	4. Accès Défendu

Bonjour, en ce Samedi je me sis décidée à poster (enfin) la suite. J'ai été très heureuse de recevoir vos gentils messages suite à mon coup de gueule du chapitre précédent, ça m'a reboostée ! J'espère cependant ne plus avoir à quémander comme ça, parce que je n'aime pas trop ça.  
J'aimerais que vous preniez de vous mêmes l'initiative de commenter toutes les fics que vous lisiez, qu'elles vous aient plu ou non. C'est vraiment une bonne habitude à prendre et ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des retours ! Celles et ceux d'entre vous qui écrivent des histoires ici comprennent sûrement de quoi je parle.

En attendant, voici le chapitre 4, un peu moins calme et tranquille, un peu moins zen... J'ai mis un peu de temps à le poster alors que techniquement, il est terminé depuis bien Septembre 2017 (j'ai commencé à écrire la fic en Août). En fait je suis du genre à ajouter ou modifier des trucs toujours au dernier moment !  
Au fait, j'ai ajouté quelques phrases au résumé, vous en pensez quoi (je voulais attendre de poster ce chapitre pour ça) ?

* * *

 **RARs** (Réponse Aux Reviews) :

Merci à Cia (chap. 1), Penny et Alex, pour leurs review sur le chapitre 3. Ils n'ont pas de profil sur le site alors je leurs réponds ici rapidement :

Pas mal d'entre vous affirment que VoySpi n'est pas le genre de fiction que vous lisez habituellement, que vous préférez la romance, que c'est lent et calme... Et je suis honnêtement ravie de savoir tout ça, le fait que ma fic vous plaise malgré son genre auquel vous n'êtes pas habitués. Je suis fière aussi que vous aimiez le calme de ce récit (quoique le chapitre 4 est un peu moins tranquille, j'espère), que vous le trouviez apaisant et zen.

Penny à soulevé un point intéressant à propos du problème de Sasuke. Je voudrais faire un petit récapitulatif au cas où ce ne soit pas clair pour tous :

Sasuke a un problème (d'ordre spirituel), dont on connait la cause et quelques conséquences (les symptômes de trouble de l'esprit présentés au chap. 2). On ignore cependant ce qu'est concrètement le "problème", et on ne sait pas non plus exactement comment le résoudre. Pour éclaircir ces zones d'ombres nos héros font donc un petit voyage à l'intérieur de l'âme troublée de Sasuke, et ils cherchent la source du fameux problème.

Donc, on sait qu'il y a un problème. On sait pourquoi et plus ou moins à cause de quoi le problème s'est installé, mais on ignore sa nature concrète et la façon dont on s'en débarrassera.

Merci aussi à Lullaby-chan1000 à qui j'ai répondu directement, mais bon, pas de favoritisme ici, merci à tous ! Je trouve ça dommage de devoir supplier pour commencer à avoir des reviews quand même, mais au moins ça prouve qu'il y a des gens, des vrais gens capables de pensée, qui passent et lisent le Voyage Spirituel. Rien que ça, ça me comble de bonheur :D !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Chapitre 4 ;

\- 3 655 mots (15 min.)

Rating : T (+13), certains éléments peuvent faire ou dégoûter les plus sensibles.

Narrateur : Sasuke

* * *

Chapitre 4 — ACCÈS DÉFENDU

Nous sommes enfin sortis de la bibliothèque, et nous retrouvons dans le couloir de tout à l'heure. L'ambiance est vraiment très différente, ça ne m'avait pas tant choqué quand nous sommes entrés. Dans la bibliothèque, le sol était doux, la luminosité chaleureuse et nous étions des enfants. Ici, la lumière bleutée, presque mauve, le sol mouillé, les murs lisses et le plafond haut ; tout semble plus froid. Ces couloirs sont austères et bien que nous ne manquions pas de place, je me sens oppressé. Nous sommes à nouveau adultes, et même si nous sommes plus forts, le monde semble plus terne, plus dangereux, plus triste, quand on est adulte. Naruto s'est tourné vers moi pour me demander la direction que je voulais prendre. Je lui ai répondu que ça m'était égal. Depuis tout à l'heure c'est lui qui nous guide, après tout. C'est lui qui me traîne où il veut aller, qui me tire pour entrer quelque part où aller ailleurs, je me contente de suivre.

Nous avons marché un moment, à une allure soutenue, jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne s'arrête devant une nouvelle porte. Elle est très différente de celle de la bibliothèque, même si elle a à peu près la même forme et semble être taillée du même bois. Elle est beaucoup plus petite, ne dépasse pas les deux mètres, et n'a qu'un seul battant. Il y a sur le bois, à hauteur des yeux, une gravure brouillonne. On lit clairement, cependant, les grands mots : « accès défendu ». Je ne me sens pas rassuré, mais Naruto semble vraiment intrigué par ce qu'il pourrait y avoir derrière cette porte. Il me demande, comme si j'avais une réponse :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là ?

― Je ne sais pas, passons notre chemin.

― Non, j'ai envie de voir.

― Tu sais pourtant lire, c'est gravé à même le bois, c'est interdit.

― Justement, je me demande pourquoi. Pas toi ?

― Non, je ne veux pas ouvrir cette porte. »

La vérité est que sa simple vue me met très mal à l'aise, j'en ai des sueurs froides. Je veux m'en éloigner le plus possible, mais je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de Naruto, nous nous perdrions. Lui n'a l'air ni effrayé ni même impressionné, il est juste curieux, je ne pense pas qu'il ressente mon malaise à l'instant. Je pensais qu'il insisterait plus, mais il me surprend en tirant sur ma cape pour m'emmener avec lui ; il veut que je le suive là-dedans, je n'avais même pas vu qu'il avait ouvert la pièce. La porte n'a fait aucun bruit, et s'est refermée aussitôt après notre passage.

On se croirait dans l'un des repaires d'Orochimaru, je les ai toujours trouvés assez glauques. Quand je me retourne pour sortir, je me rends compte que la porte par laquelle nous sommes entrés a complètement disparu, au profit d'un nouveau long couloir lugubre. L'atmosphère est jaunâtre, et tire sur le vert, je ne suis décidément pas tranquille, ici. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la lumière bleutée du couloir précédent qui, même si elle était froide, avait quelque chose de prodigieux, onirique, très spirituel. C'est encore plus différent de la bibliothèque, qui était, elle, dans d'agréables tons chaleureux rouges, parfois dorés. Ici je remarque que le sol est sec et dur. Mes pas ne font aucun bruit. Le silence est assourdissant, l'obscurité aveuglante, les odeurs nauséabondes, l'air froid et d'une humidité écœurante ; je suis complètement perdu. Je constate rapidement que je dois avoir dans les quinze ans, l'âge que j'avais quand j'ai tué le serpent. Je grimace à ce souvenir et, en relevant la tête, je me retrouve seul. Moi isolé de Naruto, et lui de moi.

Je n'en suis pas étonné, mais la peur commence malgré moi à tirer mes traits et à tordre mon ventre. Où Naruto a-t-il bien pu aller ? Paniquant intérieurement, je marche au hasard, rapidement. Je ne le trouve pas, et plus j'avance, plus l'endroit se fait sombre, je n'y vois presque plus rien. Cet endroit a vraiment un effet troublant sur moi, et bien qu'il ne soit pas si effrayant, je me sens complètement affolé. Ma respiration est courte et mon cœur s'affole, je transpire malgré le froid, j'ai l'impression d'être pris au piège. Comment est-ce possible alors que je suis dans ma propre âme ? Je débouche je ne sais comment dans une grande pièce noire à l'éclairage aléatoire. De temps en temps, un flash de lumière blanche, vive et pâle, vient éclairer un point du sol depuis le plafond infini, un peu à la façon de projecteurs sur scène ou d'éclairs dans le ciel d'orage. Les lumières font un son de gros et vieux interrupteurs, résonnent dans un écho abominable, et apparaissent à intervalles de temps et d'espace apparemment hasardeux, comme étant à la recherche de quelque chose. L'envie me prend de courir me cacher, pour échapper aux faisceaux inquisiteurs, mais je l'oublie vite contre une violente nausée remontant dans ma gorge. Plié en deux, le buste en avant, un bras pour tenir mon ventre qui semble se tortiller dans tous les sens, l'autre pour retenir ma tête qui brûle et compresse ma cervelle, je crois que je vais vomir. Rien ne vient et la douleur s'estompe doucement alors que je reprends mon souffle. Ce n'était qu'un malaise. Pendant un instant, les sons se sont fait lointains et étouffés, la lumière parvenant à mes yeux fut vacillante, et mon équilibre, sur deux pieds, s'est fait instable. Mais alors que je me calme, tout redevient doucement normal, aussi normal que tout était avant le malaise en tous cas.

J'ai cru soudain apercevoir une silhouette sous l'un des flashs blancs de la salle, c'est peut-être Naruto ? C'est sûrement Naruto. Après tout il n'y a que nous, ici. D'instinct, je me suis approché de l'endroit où j'avais cru le voir, mais je ne vois vraiment rien qui ne soit pas les ténèbres ambiantes. En dehors des rayons lumineux, il fait noir comme en un four. Mes pas sont prudents et ma démarche est lente : il pourrait y avoir des marches, j'y fais attention.

« Naruto ? »

J'appelle, mais personne ne répond. La lumière revient enfin devant moi le temps d'un éclair, et cette fois je suis sûr de l'avoir vu. C'était Naruto, alors âgé d'une douzaine d'années. Comme si je m'étais habitué à l'obscurité, j'arrive enfin à voir devant moi. J'entends les rayons de lumière s'allumer et s'éteindre, mais je n'y fais plus attention. C'est bien Naruto qui est en face de moi, il a l'air possédé par Kyûbi. J'ai un brusque mouvement de recul à ce constat. Pourquoi le Kyûbi est-il déchaîné ? C'est insensé ! Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser de ninjutsu, en plus.

Tout en contemplant les pupilles fendues, et le grand manteau de chakra rouge, je me mets immédiatement en position de défense ; prêt à contrer ou esquiver une éventuelle attaque. Rien ne se passe, il ne fait que me toiser, bien que son visage exprime une grande colère. Peut-être aussi un peu de tristesse ? Je ne saurai en dire plus, je ne suis pas le plus doué des hommes à lire les émotions sur une face, même celle de Naruto Uzumaki. Il prend enfin la parole, et ses mots sont cassants, coupants, presque crachés :

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il veut dire. Je ne suis pas parti, enfin si mais il est celui de nous deux qui est tout de même parti le premier, non ? Je suis juste allé à sa recherche en constatant que j'étais seul. C'est étrange comme j'ai fui cette solitude, voulant au plus vite retrouver cet imbécile ; quand je pense qu'enfant c'était cette solitude que je recherchais. J'ai très longtemps été seul, alors pourquoi cela m'affecterait-il d'un seul coup ? Depuis que nous avons franchi cette petite porte, j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle de moi, de plus en plus.

« Et tu sais que je ne parle pas de tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi es-tu parti, ce soir-là ? »

Je ne dis rien en réponse, parce que je n'ai rien à dire. Accordément à l'apparence du projeté de Naruto, qui est enveloppé du chakra orange démoniaque de son bijû, je suis comme ce soir-là, douze ans guerre plus, et la marque maudite ayant mangé tout mon corps. J'ai cette affreuse peau grise et cette crinière bleutée, et il me regarde avec colère, et je ne sais que répondre. Tout ça appartient au passé, Je ne sais que dire alors je me tais. Peu à peu, nous changeons, et il me paraît qu'il n'y a rien de plus naturel que ce changement. Naruto et moi avons à peu près seize ans tous les deux, son regard est sombre et réprobateur, bien que plus calme.

« Tu as essayé de me tuer.

― Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

― Pourquoi ? Voulais-tu vraiment m'épargner ou n'étais-tu juste pas assez fort pour le faire ? »

Je ne sais toujours pas que répondre à ça. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de me poser la question, quand celle-ci était encore d'actualité. Au fond de moi je dois connaître la réponse, mais ai-je vraiment envie de l'entendre ? Ai-je seulement envie de lui dire ? C'est évident que non.

« Pourquoi être rentré à Konoha ? Tu ne passes jamais de temps au village, jamais de temps avec tes amis.

― Je...

― Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? il s'emporte je crois. Tu souffrais ces derniers temps, on est amis, non ? Pourquoi tu gardes toujours tout pour toi ? »

Au fil de son discours, nous avons continué à grandir, nous sommes arrivés à notre âge normal et Naruto à l'air blessé, et je me sens mal. Tous ces reproches, ils sont fondés, et je me sens mal.

« Je ne sais pas...

― Sasuke ! »

Naruto est arrivé en courant par derrière dès qu'il m'a aperçu, et la silhouette réprobatrice s'est aussitôt dissipée quand j'ai entendu l'autre crier. Il m'a enlacé par la taille comme pour me retenir, et j'ai l'impression que je serai tombé en avant, à genoux peut-être, s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

« Naruto, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici...

― Je suis désolé, Sas'ke. Shinme vient de dire que ce serait trop difficile. Je suis désolé, je ne savait pas que c'est ici que nous mènerait cette porte !

― Je... Je veux sortir, s'il-te-plaît fais-nous sortir de là.

― On peut pas ! »

Je veux vraiment sortir, je n'en peux plus, cet endroit m'étouffe, je savais qu'on n'aurait jamais dû passer par cette porte. Naruto à l'air de savoir où nous sommes, c'est sûrement Shinme qui lui a dit. J'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer à la fois sur mon corps et mon projeté spirituel, ce dernier retenant toute mon attention. Naruto doit avoir moins de difficultés, il a l'habitude d'utiliser des techniques de clonage massives, et il est donc régulièrement à plusieurs endroits à la fois. Les spots de tout à l'heure ont arrêté de clignoter et la salle ressemble d'avantage aux couloirs glauques, mais calmes, de tout à l'heure. Si ce n'est jamais un calme tranquille, c'est au moins la sérénité apportée par un silence, même si ce silence est lourd et annonce la tempête. Naruto m'a retourné un peu brusquement et ses mains tiennent fermement mes épaules, le temps que je me calme. Je n'avais même pas remarqué les larmes qui tombaient de mes yeux, mon souffle qui s'était accéléré anormalement, ni mon cœur qui envoyait le sang à une allure folle battre sous mes tempes. Nous avons tous les deux un âge normal, je crois que nous sommes exactement comme lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la surface. Son regard est pénétrant et ses yeux sont dorés, fardés, caractéristique de son senjutsu. Comme c'est curieux, Shinme ne lui avait-elle pas recommandé de ne pas l'utiliser ? J'ai réussi à me trouver si ce n'est serein, au moins assez calme pour pouvoir penser correctement et dire mes pensées. Je lui pose donc la question.

« Non, répond-il perplexe. Pourquoi ?

― Mais alors, tes yeux... ?

― Mes yeux ? il semble réfléchir un moment, avant de réagir : Oh ! C'est sûrement ça. Ce n'est que l'apparence de mon projeté spirituel qui a des yeux spéciaux. Tout à l'heure par exemple, tes Sharringans étaient enclenchés, mais je suis sûr que tu ne t'en étais même pas rendu compte. »

C'est assez logique, je comprends. Il me demande si je n'entends pas Shinme qui nous explique certaines choses de temps en temps. Je l'entends un peu parfois, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle dit.

« D'accord. En fait, d'après elle, nous sommes dans une pièce de l'espace de stockage où sont sûrement regroupées toutes tes peurs refoulées, tes angoisses, tes regrets, ce genre de trucs. Tout est regroupé ici, et cette pièce est très grande et désorganisée, comme un immense débarras. Ce ne sera pas aussi simple d'en sortir que pour la bibliothèque. Shinme propose que nous nous enfoncions encore un peu par cette salle, on pourrait en profiter pour faire disparaître certaines de tes peurs. D'après elle, on atteindra sûrement l'intérieur profond plus vite par là.

― Mh, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée.

― Je suis désolé de t'avoir traîné là sans savoir où ça menait, vraiment. Mais maintenant que c'est fait autant en profiter, tu crois pas ? »

Il m'a attrapé par les épaules pour me dire ça, avant de sourire comme un idiot, comme si on n'était pas dans la pièce de mes cauchemars et que tout allait bien. Je veux juste sortir de là le plus vite possible, mais ce n'est visiblement pas une option. Je n'ai de toutes façons aucun mal à les croire quand ils me disent que ça serait trop compliqué de retrouver la sortie. Il suffit que je me souvienne de la façon dont a disparu la porte tout à l'heure...  
De ma main droite, celle dont l'apparence est généralement normale, je m'accroche solidement au bras de Naruto, afin de ne pas le perdre. Je sais qu'il pourrait disparaître en un battement de cil, et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Cet endroit n'est pour moi qu'un condensé de choses que je déteste, qui me rappellent mes peurs ou mes erreurs ; cet endroit est comme fait pour m'abattre alors qu'au contraire, Naruto avance comme si de rien n'était. Il y a quelque chose d'impressionnant dans son attitude. Nous marchons longtemps dans le noir, et je reste toujours accroché à lui.

« On se croirait presque de retour à la surface, rit-il.

― Non, ici le sol est sec.

― Mais ça se pourrait quand même, non ?

― Non, je le saurais si on était sortis. »

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, j'ai comme une étrange conviction. Tant qu'on est dans cette pièce je me sens plus vulnérable et mal à l'aise. J'ai l'intime impression que lorsque j'en sortirai, tout ira cent fois mieux. Le silence est insupportable alors, quand Naruto décide de réengager la conversation, je lui répond.

« Comment tu as su, tu sais, que tu étais... commence-t-il, et je vois où il veut en venir.

― Malade ?

― Ouais, malade de l'âme.

― Je ne m'en doutais pas vraiment. J'ai toujours fait des cauchemars, parfois quelques malaises. Depuis notre dernier combat, c'était plus violent.

― Comme ?

― Les étourdissements étaient plus fréquents ; insomnies, migraines, douleurs musculaires inexpliquées, vomissements parfois.

― Sérieux ? Et tu ne te doutais de rien ?

― On prend le pli. »

Il est sceptique et en un sens, je le comprend. Quand Shinme a posé ce sceau sur mon poignet qui bloquait les effets extérieurs de la corruption, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on soulevait une montagne de sur mes épaules. Sur le coup je me suis senti revivre, bien que le sceau me fatiguait rapidement. Il continue de poser ses questions, et pour ne plus penser à l'endroit où nous sommes, je continue de lui répondre.

« Mais alors si tu avais l'intention de tout garder pour toi, je ne comprends pas... Comment Tsunade a-t-elle su ?

― Le capitaine Akemi avec qui j'étais en mission. Sur le retour elle m'a vu cracher du sang alors je crois qu'elle s'est inquiétée. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était rien, mais elle a préféré me traîner jusqu'à l'hôpital dès que nous sommes rentrés, et moi, je n'avais pas la force de m'opposer. »

Il hoche doucement la tête pour signifier qu'il comprend. Je doute qu'il connaisse le capitaine Akemi, ni même le reste de mon équipe d'ANBU, mais je pense qu'il est assez intelligent pour deviner. Son identité n'est de toutes façons pas importante. Nous marchons toujours, assez lentement, et Naruto fait la conversation comme il peut. Il faut croire qu'il peut de moins en moins, car les silences sont de plus en plus longs.  
Nous entendons au loin le bruit d'une cascade, et mon compagnon propose que nous y allions. Selon lui, les cascades sont belles, c'est quelque chose de joyeux et positif, ça marquera sûrement quelque chose. Il espère qu'on trouvera une sortie en suivant le son, et je le suis, n'ayant pas de meilleure idée.

Impossible de savoir d'où provient le bruit, mais au fur et à mesure que nous avançons, il est de plus en plus fort. Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement de la chance, ou si ce n'est pas plutôt la pièce qui nous mène où elle veut que nous nous rendions. J'ai à nouveau perdu Naruto, et le décor est plus sombre que jamais. J'ai l'impression d'être minuscule, et des ombres inquiétantes se projettent au sol. Il y a un ciel entièrement noir, et quelques nuages rouges, je sais à quoi ils font référence. Le buste immense de mon frère est à droite, il me regarde calmement passer, il ne parle pas. I gauche mon masque d'ANBU, mais il est si grand que j'y rentrerai trois fois facilement, tout est disproportionné ici. Il y a soudain un grand mur de métal qui me bloque la route, et je reconnais l'épée de Kusanagi. Je ne peux plus avancer, je n'avais pas remarqué que je courrais. Le ciel s'est couvert depuis tout à l'heure et il est chargé d'électricité. J'aperçois au loin une forêt brûlante, et je distingue un démon à queues se déchaîner par là-bas.

Je décide de longer l'épée, je ne peux pas lui passer par dessus, elle est trop grosse et je risquerai d'atterrir sur son tranchant qui me couperait alors facilement en deux. Je cours à en perdre haleine, l'atmosphère est suffocante et l'air est répugnant. Je trébuche soudain. Un bras rachitique est sorti de terre et m'a attrapé par la cheville, je me suis étalé au sol sur toute ma longueur. La prise est ferme et forte, elle pourrait arracher mon pied en tirant un peu. Je vois sortir du sol avec horreur, une autre main, et le corps qui est relié à ces mains. Un corps blanc et malingre qui se tord pour avancer, une tête de sorcière et un sourire de dément. C'est Orochimaru, qui s'approche de moi en rampant, et en répétant mon prénom de cette manière si écœurante qu'il avait de le faire. Je suis terrorisé malgré moi, je tente de fuir, je lui assène de violents coups de pieds, allongé sur le dos je recule comme je peux, mais il à l'air de mesurer près de trois mètres, et c'est bien trop. Il n'est pas aussi imposant que mon frère tout-à-l'heure, mais il l'est déjà bien trop. Je tente de fuir mais mes coups de pieds, aussi puissant sont-ils animés par ma terreur, semblent dérisoires.

J'essaie tant que je peux de me concentrer sur le bruit de cascade que j'entends encore, au loin. Je réussis enfin à me défaire de la prise du sannin renégat et, sautant sur l'occasion, je me lève pour me remettre à courir. Tel le serpent, il me suit en rampant, aidé de ses membres tordus et à l'apparence cacochyme. Je cours aussi vite que je peux, mais il est étonnamment rapide, et il est surtout toujours aussi grand.  
Suis-je arrivé au bord du monde ? Non, mais au delà de cette falaise il n'y a plus de sol. Je suis pris au piège, sur la tête de la statue de Madara, en face de celle du premier Hokage, et à mes pieds il y a la cascade que j'entends depuis tout à l'heure. Je reconnais l'endroit sans peine : c'est la vallée de la fin.

* * *

Avec cette fiction, je me suis découvert des manies de perfectionniste que je ne me connaissais pas ; comme par exemple se relire 300 fois pendant des mois, et modifier certains passages au dernier moment. Par exemple, j'ai ajouté le passage du malaise il y a moins d'une semaine.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, faites-moi part de vos impressions (quelles qu'elles soient) dans une review, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !  
(pour les anonymes auxquels je ne peux répondre directement, c'est en introduction que je fais une réponse générale, je vous invite quand même à vous créer un profil, c'est gratuit et bien pratique)

Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre :

Les Géants


	5. Les Géants

Bonjour tout le monde, ça faisait une paye que j'avais rien posté dites donc... Je reviens avec le chapitre cinq, et je vais essayer dorénavant d'être plus régulière dans mes updates, parce que là ça va plus du tout !  
Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser leur avis, ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois (je râle beaucoup mais en vrai je suis une personne normale, j'ai des émotions et tout ça).

J'ai mis un peu de temps à choisir un nom correct, mais finalement celui-ci me convient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement, mais je ressens comme une fascination pour le gigantisme. Les géants, quoi. C'est un peu avec ce chapitre que je m'en suis rendue compte, ça m'a comme sauté à la figure !

Je vous laisse voir ça par vous même, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 ;

3 412 mots (13 min)

Rating : K+ (+9) ; On reste dans la salle des cauchemars, mais rien de bien terrifiant. Une brève apparition d'Orochimaru, au pire.

Narrateur : Naruto

* * *

Chapitre 5 — LES GÉANTS

Bien qu'il soit réticent, j'ai décidé d'entraîner Sasuke avec moi dans cette nouvelle pièce. Elle m'intrigue vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut être parce que l'accès y est défendu ? C'est probablement pour ça, j'aime aller à l'encontre des règles. Elle n'était pourtant pas verrouillée, c'était un véritable appel à entrer ! J'ai franchi le seuil de la porte, et moins d'une minute après, je suis seul.

« Où êtes-vous ? demande Shinme. »

Je lui répond que je ne sais pas, que nous sommes séparés.

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu entres dans une pièce de l'espace de stockage sans son accord, tu ne devrais pas faire ça. D'autant plus que cette fois, il était clairement contre. gronde-t-elle.

― Désolé...

― Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il te faut t'excuser, le corps de Sasuke-kun réagit aux intrusions de son âme. L'espace de stockage regorge de pièces intimes, et celle-ci l'est particulièrement visiblement.

― Comment ça ?

― Tu as vu tout-à-l'heure une pièce liée aux souvenirs et aux savoirs, celle ci est, je crois, liée à la peur. Il en existe tout un tas d'autres, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'en violer l'accès comme ça, ça ne se fait pas !

― ... Je ne savais pas. »

Je reste un moment à réfléchir à ses paroles, elle a raison. Je suis chez Sasuke et entrer dans une pièce dont l'accès est interdit n'est pas la chose la plus respectueuse à faire.

« Naruto-kun, ton ami doit-être en train de vivre l'enfer.

― Comment ?

― Vous vous êtes perdus, il est seul dans l'espace de ses tourments ! Je crois que je sais où vous êtes. »

Elle crie, me disant de le chercher sans attendre et de ne plus le lâcher. Elle m'explique en plus de détails en quoi consiste cette pièce et je m'inquiète tout de suite, regrettant mes actes. Cette pièce n'agit pas sur moi, explique-t-elle, il est donc nécessaire que je reste avec Sasuke pour le rassurer ou l'aider à combattre ses démons. Je rétorque, je défends mon ami qui, je le sais, n'est pas du genre à se laisser effrayer par une petite salle de rien du tout ; mais il semblerait que les émanations de la pièce puissent faire pleurer de terreur le plus courageux des hommes. Je n'y crois pas trop.

« C'est que tu n'es jamais allé dans la salle de tes cauchemars, dit-elle. »

C'est une sorte de salle sur mesure, en fait. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle je ne sens rien de spécial. Je m'empresse de retrouver mon ami, il était seul et paniqué, il pleure, alors je le console. Conformément aux indications de Shinme, nous décidons de rester ensemble. Je me suis longuement excusé, il a exprimé alors le désir de sortir de là.

« C'est impossible, fait alors Shinme quand je lui demande. Cette pièce semble être conçue comme un véritable labyrinthe. Vous feriez mieux de rester et de trouver un accès vers l'intérieur profond par cette salle. »

Nous avons alors continué notre chemin en discutant. Sasuke ne veut pas lâcher mon bras, c'est plus pratique ainsi. Je le sens toujours méfiant, et la conversation entre nous se tait naturellement. Je continue d'avancer, à son rythme, longtemps. J'entends soudain le bruit caractéristique de chûtes d'eau.

« Allons-y ! »

Il hausse des épaules, j'argumente en disant que les chûtes d'eau, c'est joyeux, et d'autres choses. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je raconte, je veux juste lui changer les idées. Il me suit finalement. J'avance vite en suivant le son qui est de plus en plus fort. J'ai l'impression d'être encore loin du but, mais le bruit de la cascade est assourdissant. L'eau doit tomber de vraiment haut. Shinme s'écrie brusquement que je dois retrouver Sasuke au plus vite. Je ne comprend pas en premier lieu, mais après m'être retourné je constate que je suis à nouveau seul. Merde ! Je ne l'ai lâché qu'une minute et elle a été suffisante pour nous perdre ! Que faire ? J'entends la cascade au loin, peut-être qu'il pensera à m'y retrouver ? Il y est sûrement déjà. Je cours à toute allure, je ne suis étrangement pas essoufflé. J'ai l'impression de faire des pas de géant, et ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une impression, je me sens immense et surpuissant.

J'arrive dans la vallée de la fin. Face à moi, sa cascade, que je dépasse d'une bonne tête et demie. Sasuke est là aussi, à gauche, il est complètement perdu et ne m'a pas vu. Je suis immense et brillant pourtant. Je le suis littéralement. Je constate avec effroi une silhouette difforme qui s'approche de lui, elle est beaucoup plus grande que lui, mais encore beaucoup plus petite que moi.  
Sans difficultés et avec un grand coup de poing j'envoie valser cette chose qui le coursait. La chose en question a poussé un cri immonde et j'ai senti sur mes doigt son corps froid se tordre, avant qu'elle ne soit projetée au loin. Deux yeux noirs que j'ai tant cherché se tournent enfin vers moi, écarquillés de surprise.

« Naruto... »

La voix de Sasuke est emplie de soulagement, j'ai le sentiment que je viens de lui sauver la vie, et ce seul sentiment suffit à m'emplir d'une grande fierté. Avec douceur, je lui tend ma main lumineuse de titan, dans laquelle il monte d'un bond gracieux. Il ne mesure pour moi pas plus de quelques centimètres, et s'accroche à mon pouce pour ne pas tomber.

« Est-ce qu'on est arrivé dans l'intérieur profond ? demandé-je, sait-on jamais.

― Non, on est toujours dans la même salle. »

Et je sais tout de suite de quelle salle il parle. Nous sommes dans la salle des cauchemars de Sasuke, et celle-ci ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la vallée de la fin. La cascade tombe devant moi, qui suis gigantesque. J'ai peiné à l'entendre, le bruit de l'eau est vraiment élevé et il a pourtant crié sa réponse. Je remarque à l'instant quelque chose de bizarre avec cette cascade. Oui, il y a un creux. De ma main libre, j'ouvre un passage sous le rideau d'eau, et nous apercevons une large cavité. Elle est assez grande et large pour que j'y rentre, malgré mes proportions gargantuesques, en marchant à quatre pattes.

« On y va ?

― ... D'accord. »

J'allais encore une fois l'emmener quelque part sans lui demander son avis, mais je me suis repris au dernier moment. Après avoir reçu son accord, je passe sous les chûtes. Tout est plus calme. La luminosité est tamisée et ne vient que de l'extérieur et de moi-même. On entend toujours le bruit de la cascade, mais il est comme étouffé, c'est agréable. Sasuke est toujours dans ma main, pour ne pas le lâcher, je le tiens fermement par la taille. Il tend le bras et pointe du doigt une direction.

« Allons par là. »

Je n'y avais pas fait attention, mais la caverne se divise en plusieurs galeries. Nous nous enfonçons du côté indiqué par mon ami. Au fil de mon avancée, le passage semble s'élargir et j'arrive alors à me redresser, puis à marcher debout. Je crois que je suis en fait juste en train de reprendre ma taille normale. Sasuke est dans mes bras et nous faisons maintenant à peu près la même taille.

« Nous sommes sortis, dit-il en s'accrochant plus solidement.

― Et on est où maintenant ?

― Si je le savais, je te l'aurais dit. »

Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on soit toujours dans les tourments de Sasuke, la cavité est très large et pas si sombre que je ne le pensais. J'ai arrêté de briller il y a un moment maintenant, et depuis non seulement nos yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité, mais en plus il y a une multitude de cristaux dans cette grotte qui s'illuminent à nôtre passage. C'est très beau, il y a quelque chose de mystique dans ces lieux. Non, ça n'a clairement rien à voir avec les couloirs glauques que nous avons traversé jusqu'à présent, ni avec la chaleur et le confort de la bibliothèque. Je continue donc d'avancer, mon ami fermement tenu dans mes bras. Depuis tout à l'heure il n'a rien dit pour que je le pose, et je refuse de le lâcher encore. Je ne suis pas fatigué au contraire, je me sens une force de titan et voudrais le porter des heures encore.

Peu à peu et sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte, la grotte dans laquelle nous avançons s'élargit jusqu'à ce que ses parois ne se fondent en un ciel étoilé. En déposant avec délicatesse ma précieuse charge sur le sol, je lève mes yeux vers ce ciel. Il ressemble à s'y méprendre à un ciel nocturne tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et bien que je ne sois pas du genre à souvent regarder les étoiles, je me plais à rester longtemps les observer, cette fois.  
C'est la sensation d'une main froide sur mon poignet qui me sors enfin de ma transe. Sasuke et moi sommes vêtus de simple kimonos bleu terne, nous avons une apparence et un âge normal.

« On est dans l'intérieur profond ? demandé-je.

― Pas encore. »

Dommage. Ses sourcils sont froncés et il à l'air de réfléchir. Je décide de mon côté d'analyser l'environnement. Le sol est relativement plat, il y a des sortes de dunes, mais elles sont elles-aussi assez plates. C'est assez mou mais on ne s'y enfonce pas, c'est agréablement chaud et doux, et d'une couleur très pâle légèrement phosphorescente. En fait, ça ressemble à de la peau, de la peau phosphorescente. En effet, ça m'a tout l'air d'un dos pâle et musclé. Je distingue au loin des omoplates saillantes puis un cou qui s'enfonce dans la vase, et de l'autres côté un peu plus loin, deux fesses, suivies chacune d'une jambe, un mollet et un talon.  
La terre se met soudain à trembler, et nous nous accrochons l'un à l'autre pour rester debout. Le corps sur lequel nous marchions se redresse lentement, et nous allons tomber. Je me prépare à la chute et je sens également la prise de Sasuke autour de mon poignet se resserrer, seulement, nous ne tombons pas. Nous avons été arrêtés par l'air, comme si nous étions en fait dans l'eau. Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes en apesanteur, mais nous flottons. Une main de géant nous ramasse alors, et nous élève à peu près au niveau du visage tout aussi géant. Lui seul doit bien mesurer dix mètres de haut, et sa main dans laquelle nous sommes debout Sasuke et moi et presque aussi grande que ma chambre. Par curiosité, je regarde en bas. Il y a cette même matière qu'au début, qui ressemble à de l'eau noire dans laquelle on ne s'enfonce pas. Le géant est debout et en a jusqu'aux genoux ; son corps semble peser des tonnes.

En relevant la tête je reconnais le visage de Sasuke, brillant d'une lumière pâle. Son visage est inexpressif, sa bouche est fermée et ses yeux sont d'un blancs éblouissant. Quand il s'adresse à nous, sa voix grave résonne, dure et impérieuse, mais aussi douce et étrangement avenante. Elle est impériale, et l'écho étrange lui donne même un aspect surnaturel, divin.

« Bonsoir. »

Sasuke à mes côtés se braque immédiatement, alors que je reste fasciné par le géant comme je l'étais par le ciel l'instant précédent. Mon ami parle le suivant, sur la défensive :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

― Je suis un gardien, une sorte de filtre.

― Où sommes-nous, que gardez-vous ?

― Nous sommes à un bout de l'espace de stockage. »

Il pointe une direction du doigt, nous la suivons du regard. Il désigne une arche en l'air, seule, mais à l'intérieur de laquelle je reconnais les couloirs bleutés de l'espace de stockage. S'en échappe par en bas, comme du haut d'une cascade, toujours ce même liquide vaseux et noir. En y regardant plus attentivement, je constate que c'est moins liquide que ça en a l'air. On dirait plutôt que c'est gluant, boueux et ça tombe lentement du sol du couloir, sans un bruit.

Mon attention revient sur le géant, et sur les doigts de Sasuke crispés contre mon poignet.

« Bonjour. Nous cherchons à atteindre l'intérieur profond, dis-je. »

Le géant se tourne vers moi alors, et son expression est toujours indéchiffrable. Je devrais être habitué, avec Sasuke c'est un peu pareil à chaque fois que je le vois ; même si nous ne nous voyons plus qu'occasionnellement ces temps-ci. L'absence totale de pupille ou même d'iris dans ses yeux lumineux est perturbante, et je ne suis en fait pas certain d'être ce qu'il regarde. Je déglutis quand il s'apprête à reprendre la parole, sa stature est imposante et il se dégage de lui une très certaine majesté.

« Très bien, dit-il. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser passer immédiatement.

― Oh, je sais ! On va devoir relever une épreuve ? »

J'ai lu ça dans un livre, une fois. Je ne lis pas souvent, mais dans un des livres que j'ai lu il y avait un passage qui y ressemblait, avec un héros qui voulait passer et un passeur qui ne le laisserait passer que s'il répondait juste à son énigme. Je ne me souviens plus de grand chose à propos de cette histoire... Juste que ça s'est très mal terminé.

« En quelque sorte, répond-il.

― C'est une énigme ? Parce que si c'est une énigme, posez-la plutôt à Sasuke.

― Crétin, fait l'intéressé.

― Ce n'en est pas une. De plus, faire passer l'épreuve à Sasuke et non à toi serait improductif.

― Bah, pourquoi ? m'étonné-je.

― Pour la même raison que le chien de garde n'aboie pas après son maître. »

Cette métaphore est un peu dérangeante.

« Que dois-je faire ?

― Réponds honnêtement à mes questions. »

Eh bien, ça devrait être plutôt facile, car je me connais plutôt comme un homme honnête.

« Le première question est : Qui es-tu ?

― Je suis Uzumaki Naruto.

― Est-ce ta réponse ?

― Idiot, développe ; me fait Sasuke.

― Uzumaki Naruto, Jounin de Konoha, je suis le prochain Hokage. »

Je souris, assez fier. Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'entendait mon ami quand il m'a demandé de développer, tant pis. Le géant continue :

« D'accord. Voici la deuxième question : Que fais-tu ici ?

― C'est un piège ?

― C'est une question, répond-il.

― Il n'y a pas de pièges, Naruto, m'indique Sasuke. »

D'accord. Je prends une profonde inspiration pour raconter mon histoire à l'homme titanesque qui nous fait face. Je lui dis que je viens sauver Sasuke d'un mal dont je n'avais pas la connaissance avant hier. Je lui raconte ce qu'on m'a dit : de par notre héritage je suis nécessaire à la guérison de mon ami. En suite j'explique comment nous sommes arrivés ici exactement ; que nous nous étions perdus dans une des salles et que, quand j'ai retrouvé Sasuke, on a décidé de prendre un raccourci qui nous a mené ici. Quand je finis mon récit, le géant me redemande :

« Est-ce que c'est ta réponse ? »

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il attendait ? Qu'attend-il en fait en me posant ces questions, s'il ne réagit à aucune de mes réponses ? J'ai l'impression qu'il les connait avant que je ne les donne... Peu importe. J'hoche la tête positivement, alors il continue son interrogatoire :

« La troisième...

― Combien y a-t-il de questions ? je demande, impatient.

― Peu importe, fait Sasuke.

― Il y en a quatre. L'avant-dernière question est : Quel lien y a-t-il entre toi et Sasuke ? »

Voilà une question qui me demande un peu plus de réflexion. Le gardien m'a demandé d'être honnête, mais j'aurai du mal à répondre en l'étant. Je dirais que nous sommes amis, mais il est tellement distant que j'en doute finalement. Ce n'est après tout pas parce que je l'appelle "mon ami" qu'il l'est... Le lien qui nous unit est indéfinissable. Il ne ressemble presque plus ni à de la rivalité, ni à de l'amitié. Ce n'est pas non plus de la haine, j'ai juste l'impression d'être pour Sasuke un homme parmi les hommes. Qu'est-il alors pour moi ? Et puis, cette étagère que j'ai vue dans la Bibliothèque et qui m'était entièrement consacrée...

« Je ne sais pas.

― Sérieusement ? est la seule réaction de Sasuke, qui semble désabusé.

― Est-ce ta réponse ? demande le géant.

― ... Non, je soupire. Ma réponse est : je ne sais plus. »

Le silence se fait un instant, c'est la réponse la plus honnête que j'aie trouvé. Sasuke me regarde mais son visage est vide d'émotions. Le géant à légèrement baissé la tête aussi, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il la relève lentement et pose enfin :

« Voici la dernière question : Qui penses-tu que je sois ? »

Et me voilà pris de court. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça jusque là, mais les deux Sasuke semblent vouloir me laisser tout le temps nécessaire.

« Tu t'es présenté comme étant un gardien, dis-je.

― C'est exact.

― Quand je t'ai demandé comment joindre l'intérieur profond, tu nous as fait comprendre de manière implicite que nous étions sur la bonne voie.

― Vous l'êtes.

― Sasuke m'a affirmé depuis tout à l'heure qu'on était sortis de la salle de ses tourments, et je le crois.

― Tu peux, répondirent-ils en même temps sur des airs différents.

― De plus, tes questions semblent simples et tu n'as pas l'air de juger mes réponses. Je ne pense pas que tu sois un ennemi, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'un allié.

― Quelle est ta réponse ? »

Je me tais, surpris. Pour les trois questions précédentes, le géant ne m'a demandé qu'une validation. Cette fois, j'ai résonné à voix haute et quand une réponse m'est venue à l'esprit, il m'a demandé quelle elle était. Comment a-t-il pu le deviner ? N'est-ce qu'une coïncidence ? Je ne sais pas.

« Je pense que tu es Sasuke Uchiwa.

― Est-ce ta réponse, Naruto Uzumaki ? demande-t-il pour la dernière fois.

― C'est ma réponse, affirmé-je.

― Parfait. »

Aussitôt, le géant qui s'était penché en avant pour converser se redresse, et j'entends Sasuke m'interdire de regarder. Intrigué, je demande pourquoi. Il semble pressé et voyant que je ne coopère pas, couvre mes yeux avec brusquerie. Ses mains, toutes les deux, sont douces et chaudes, et me coupent alors momentanément la vue. J'entends un bruit qui me fait aussitôt penser à celui caractéristique du Chidori. La fréquence est juste clairement plus basse, et je l'entend comme un long cri d'agonie. Est-ce le cri d'un homme ou celui d'un monstre ? Sûrement les deux à la fois. Inquiet, je me serre contre Sasuke qui me cache toujours la vue. Je tire sur ses bras parce que je veux voir ce qu'il se passe, mais ils résistent vaillamment. Le bruit a cessé mais Sasuke ne bouge pas. Il est tendu et n'a jamais relâché sa prise. Suivant ses instructions, nous avançons doucement, tandis qu'il refuse toujours de me laisser voir. Je râle comme un enfant, mais il ne rit pas, alors je continue d'avancer à l'aveugle, parce que je lui fais confiance.

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu. Vous saurez ce que Naruto n'a pas vu dans le suivant, curieux ? Ou bien ça vous est égal ? Dites-moi tout en review !

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre :

A l'intérieur


	6. À l'intérieur

Salut toi !  
(oh mon dieu quelle familiarité Driope, tu ne nous avais pas habitué à ça !)

Bon, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai rien posté (ni ici, ni nulle part, si ça peut vous rassurer), parce que j'avais des tonnes de trucs à gérer, notamment en ce qui concerne mon orientation et tous ces trucs chiants de la société et de toi qui arrête d'être un enfant x^x ... Je veux revenir à l'école primaire, c'était tellement plus simple d'être un enfant !

Du coup avec tout ça j'ai aussi un peu arrêté d'écrire, mais j'ai repris récemment, et donc actuellement pour VoySpi j'en suis à un peu plus de 8 chapitres écrits, je touche à la fin, et j'ai un petit blocage vis-à-vis de cette dernière. J'étais dans une phase où je n'étais plus aussi fière de ce que je faisais, notamment avec cette fic dans laquelle j'essaie plein de trucs pas vraiment nouveaux mais que je n'utilisais plus depuis mes premières fanfics (dont j'ai honte aujourd'hui, vous ne les trouverez pas sur mon profil parce que ces fics sont encore plus vieilles), comme la narration présent première personne, les changements de PoV par chapitres etc.

Mais maintenant ça va mieux, notamment parce que je vois le bout de ce Voyage. Ce n'est pas le chapitre que je préfère, mais à un moment donné il faut bien faire avancer l'intrigue ! J'aurais aimé rester dans l'espace de stockage toute la fic et vous faire explorer avec les personnages toutes les pièces que j'aurais pu imaginer... Si vous aussi vous voulez explorer un peu plus l'âme de Sasuke, faites-le moi savoir ! Et si vous en avez marre de la découverte et de l'explo (c'est bête, parce que c'est un peu le but de la fic), dites-le aussi.  
Le fait est que après (et même un peu pendant encore) ce qu'il va se passer, on va retourner explorer. Pas longtemps, peut-être plus si vous voulez. Pour ça je vous laisse un peu décider.

Après cette longue intro, il est temps pour moi de laisser place au chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Chapitre 6

\- 3 460 mots (14 min.)

Rating : T (+13), certains éléments (notamment au début, ça se calme après) peuvent faire peur ou dégoûter les plus sensibles.

Narrateur : Sasuke

* * *

Chapitre 6 — À L'INTÉRIEUR

Naruto a répondu aux quatre questions, et je crois deviner qu'il en est particulièrement fier. Il n'a pas tellement de quoi l'être pourtant, c'étaient des questions somme toute assez basiques. Le spectre géant, l'interrogateur, se redresse alors et une sensation d'angoisse me prend aux tripes. J'ai un horrible pressentiment, quelque chose va se produire.

« Naruto, ne regarde pas ! ordonné-je.

― Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

― Ne pose pas de questions et fais-le ! »

Je sens que le temps presse et ce que s'apprête à faire le géant sans se soucier de nous, je ne veux surtout pas que Naruto le voie. Concrètement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne doit pas voir. Il ne comprend pas et je ne me sens ni le temps ni l'envie de lui expliquer. Le géant nous porte toujours sur sa main à plat, alors des miennes je couvre ses yeux. Il est surpris, je le suis aussi. Je n'y avais pas fait attention jusque là, mais mes deux bras sont comme neufs. Mon mouvement a été brusque mais adroit ; je me tiens dans le dos de mon ami, mes bras passants par dessus ses épaules afin que mes mains puissent lui cacher la vue du sinistre spectacle qui va suivre. Le géant nous pose délicatement au sol, et nous descendons, moi guidant mon ami. Il demande à ce que je le laisse voir, mon refus est sans appel. Il insiste pourtant un peu, essaie de me dérider, mais ce n'est pas amusant.

Enfin, tout commence. Nous tenons debout sur le sol visqueux, alors que le géant s'est agenouillé et est enfoncé jusqu'à la taille dans cette vase noire. Deux mains lumineuses et pâles se posent à chacun de nos côtés, et le géant ouvre alors grand la bouche dans un long cri d'agonie. Sa voix me fait trembler, je ne saurais dire s'il s'agit de terreur ou de pitié, et j'ai l'impression que son menton ainsi que toute sa mâchoire inférieure vont se détacher du reste de sa tête tant elle s'ouvre large. Ses yeux se mettent soudain à pleurer de lourdes larmes noires, qui tombent par paquet à quelques mètres de nous et se fondent dans le sol. Il s'agit du même liquide boueux. Je distingue avec effarement que non seulement ses yeux, mais aussi ses narines, ses oreilles et la large ouverture de sa bouche laissent couler à flots cette triste matière noirâtre. Je réprime un mouvement de recul en constatant que ses joues blanches se déchirent lentement pour lui permettre d'ouvrir plus largement la gueule. Il se penche ensuite pour descendre sa face pleurante au niveau de ses mains, face à moi qui ne sais que faire. Mes deux mains persistent, fermement plaquées contre les paupières closes de Naruto qui s'inquiète mais dont j'ignore les jérémiades, trop absorbé par cette démonstration macabre. La langue noire et démesurée s'anime, se soulève et se déroule en escaliers jusqu'à mes pieds, où elle se pose et attend. C'est une invitation à entrer, que j'accepte avec méfiance. Il n'y a au sommet de ses escaliers, entre les lambeaux de joues luisants, ni gorge ni palais ; ça ressemble à un ciel violet richement étoilé, plus encore que celui qui s'étend au dessus de nos tête actuellement. Je guide Naruto doucement, et il suit mes indications sans trop s'interroger, grimpe les marches inégales et garde les yeux fermés, sous mes mains tremblantes.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous avons marché sur ce long chemin noir et sinueux, comme suspendu dans le vide de ce ciel aux allures de galaxies violacées et bleues. J'ai guidé Naruto tout le long du chemin, en restant dans son dos et en cachant son regard. Pourtant, la vue ne craint plus. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pensé à retirer mes mains.

« On dirait que ça s'est calmé depuis un moment, dit-il. Je peux regarder, maintenant ? »

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de doucement soulever les paumes. Ses paupières papillonnent un instant et il se tourne ensuite vers moi qui n'ai pas bougé. J'étais collé à son dos pour que mes bras soient à l'aise, maintenant nous sommes très proches l'un de l'autre. Il admire distraitement l'environnement, avant de revenir planter son regard bleu dans le mien, noir.

« Sommes-nous dans l'intérieur profond ? demande-t-il.

― Je ne crois pas, mais on est tout proche. »

Il hoche la tête pour signifier qu'il comprend, et alors que je m'apprêtais à reprendre la route, celle-ci s'est dérobée sous nos pieds. Contrairement à plus tôt, nous tombons, et nous crions sous la surprise. J'ai toujours trouvé la voix de Naruto particulièrement agaçante quand il hurlait ; et comme quand il était enfant, il braillait sans cesse, je le trouvais lui-même agaçant. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle a changé ou parce que je m'y suis habitué, mais aujourd'hui sa voix n'est plus si irritante, finalement.

Comme nous avons pu, nous nous sommes rapprochés, et tenus le reste de la descente, qui a duré assez longtemps il me semble. Nous atterrissons enfin, au sol. Un courant d'air de provenance inconnue nous a redressé et a amorti notre chute au dernier moment. Derrière nous s'élève une montagne en forme de griffe, recourbée vers la forêt qui nous fait face. La terre est noire et le tronc des arbres est bleu ; comme c'est atypique.

« Cette montagne n'a pas l'air escaladable, remarque Naruto.

― C'est parce qu'elle ne l'est pas. C'est par là. »

Je désigne un sentier qui traverse la forêt bleue. Surpris, Naruto me demande comment je le sais.

« C'est une intuition.

― Quoi ? Tu veux dire que là tu te fies à ton instinct ? s'étonne-t-il de plus belle.

― Quel est le mal ?

― Je n'sais pas, t'es pas trop quelqu'un d'instinctif, d'habitude. Non, tu es plutôt du genre à penser tous tes faits et gestes...

― Peut-être, j'hausse les épaules indifféremment ; en tous cas depuis que je suis ici il ne m'a pas une fois fait défaut.

― Ah. »

Nous avons rapidement traversé la forêt. Les arbres avaient un aspect métallique, et leurs branches étaient nues. Au sol avaient poussé différentes variétés de fleurs. Principalement des fleurs de chardon bleues et violettes, mais aussi quelques pauvres hellébores noires qui se tournaient vers Naruto à son passage, et se battaient contre d'autres gentianes bleues. J'en connais la sinistre signification *, mais je préfère les ignorer. Le sentier débouche sur une sorte de plage circulaire. On dirait un grand lac noir ; toujours ce liquide poisseux décidément. Les mêmes montagnes en griffes s'élèvent derrière la forêt qui fait le tour du lac, et nous enferment. Au centre du lac, il y a un petit îlot isolé.

« Ah mais au fait, demande Naruto ; Est-ce que c'est l'intérieur profond ?

― Oui, tu ne l'as pas senti quand nous avons atterri ?

― Senti quoi ?

― C'était un profond changement d'atmosphère. Personnellement quand nous sommes entrés j'ai ressenti l'intrusion au fond de moi... C'est une sensation assez étrange.

― Si tu le dis. après une pause, il reprend soudain : Eh, on ne devrait pas aller là-bas ? On dirait le centre de tout... »

Il désigne le petit îlot. J'approuve et le suis. Nous arrivons facilement à marcher sur le lac, bien que ce soit glissant. Nous sommes tombés plusieurs fois au début, chacun notre tour et l'un sur l'autre. Contrairement aux étages supérieurs, il semble y avoir une légère houle qui compromet notre équilibre. Nous nous sommes finalement accrochés l'un à l'autre pour traverser en s'entraidant.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que l'on ait pas changé d'apparence depuis qu'on a croisé le géant ? demande-t-il.

― Pas particulièrement. Je n'y avais pas fait attention plus que ça, je suis à l'aise avec ces apparences. Mais maintenant que tu le dis...

― C'est bizarre. Shinme m'a dit que les changements rapides étaient plus inhabituels pourtant, ils me semblaient plus naturels.

― C'est toi qui es bizarre, crétin. »

Vexé, il m'a lâché brusquement alors qu'une vague passait sous mes pieds. Je me suis étalé indignement de tout mon long à la surface du lac, ayant perdu mon appui. Naruto n'a pas tenu bien longtemps lui non-plus : à peine suis-je tombé qu'il l'était lui aussi, assis. Nous nous relevons sans mal et par habitude, je m'époussette légèrement, bien qu'il n'y ait de poussière ici.

« D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, reprend-il, comme ça fait longtemps qu'on est là notre apparence s'est stabilisée. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais en gros au début on n'était pas habitué à être des projetés spirituels dans ton âme. Ainsi, l'environnement qu'elle crée, mes souvenirs et sentiments, les tiens, ton état d'esprit, l'instabilité de notre lien, tous ces facteurs se battaient entre eux. Mais si on a arrêté de changer c'est qu'ils sont arrivés à une sorte de compromis, j'imagine.

― Mh, d'accord. Je crois que le fait qu'on approche du centre nous aide à nous concentrer. On est moins distraits.

― Et puis comme l'espace de stockage est basé principalement sur des souvenirs, c'était un peu normal qu'on prenne des apparences desquelles on se souvenait... Enfin, tu vois quoi. »

Je hausse les épaules, ces changements n'étaient pas dérangeants au final. J'ai dit de Naruto qu'il était bizarre, mais je comprend ce qu'il veut dire. Nos changements d'apparences de tout à l'heure s'accordaient tout-à-fait à leurs situations, comme le fait que nous ne changions plus est un peu apaisant. Nous avons continué notre avancée sur le lac, à travers les vagues hautes, noires et glissantes. Plus nous approchons du centre, et moins il me semble qu'il soit un îlot. On dirait d'avantage une fontaine, un jet, un geyser d'où est sorti le lac entier. L'eau noire sort par paquets épais, la fontaine est haute d'un mètre. En arrivant à côté on entend qu'elle fait un bruit de grosses bulles remontant avec une lenteur éprouvante, c'est assez chaud, la fontaine semble vivre. Je ne saurais dire si elle me rappelle d'avantage un monstre endormi, ronflant ; ou un cœur sorti de sa cage, battant. Une nausée légère m'envahit et je me sens vaciller, tomber en arrière. Dans un réflexe bienvenu, mon ami m'a rattrapé par les aisselles. Il m'assoit et s'accroupit en face, souriant, charriant.

« C'est ce truc là, qui te fait cet effet ? »

Dans un soupir las et fatigué, je passe une main moite et tendue sur mes paupières brûlantes. Je tremble nerveusement, et peine à reprendre mon souffle pour pouvoir parler calmement.

« Ce 'truc'... Je ne sais pas, ça a un effet assez... Horrifiant.

― Hm, fait-il. C'est peut-être la source du problème, en fait. Après tout on est absolument au centre... »

Je l'observe s'approcher de cette source noire, il se penche en avant sur la fontaine pour pouvoir atteindre le sommet ; elle n'est pas haute mais assez large. Il tente de l'escalader, et je le regarde faire, sans comprendre. Il semble écarter quelque chose, creuser dans la fontaine pour se faire une place.

« Hé ! Viens voir ça ! »

Mais je reste figé. Il relève la tête vers moi, passablement énervé de mon mutisme, et je ne sais que lui dire, je suis pétrifié. Il insiste un moment mais voyant que je ne réagis pas, finit par continuer son entreprise en m'ignorant. Je me suis lentement relevé pour l'observer. Mais que fait cet imbécile ? Il creuse, creuse, et creuse encore, et soudain je le vois se faire absorber par la fontaine. Ses bras et sa tête sont enfoncés dans l'eau noire et le reste de son corps les suit lentement, ses jambes battent en l'air et les bruits de la fontaine me rappellent alors plus ceux de la déglutition que ceux de bulles d'air remontant à la surface. Je l'appelle et tente de le retenir par ses jambes, mais il continue de s'enfoncer lentement, indubitablement. Mes mains sur ses jambes glissent, et je n'aurai pas la force de le retenir indéfiniment. La fin du corps se fait engloutir à une vitesse affolante.

Il a disparu, je suis là, seul. J'entends à l'extérieur, Shinme me parler. Je peine à saisir ce qu'elle raconte, elle le sent et se répète de nombreuses fois. Je finis par comprendre qu'il faudrait que je le suive, alors, peu confiant j'entreprends moi aussi, de creuser dans la fontaine. Ça n'a aucun sens, parce que l'eau qu'on dégage avec peine revient aussitôt, comme de l'eau qu'elle semble être. À force de creuser sans cesse je finis par observer sous l'eau noire une sorte d'agglomérat bizarre, solide et blanc, brillant comme le chakra. L'eau le recouvre dans les secondes suivantes, mais ma récente découverte m'encourage à creuser encore plus vite, et avant que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, je suis moi aussi avalé jusqu'à la taille par la fontaine. Mes mouvements de bras son larges et énergiques, bien que l'eau noire tout autour de moi les retiennent assez fort.

Je croyais arriver au fond du lac, mais celui-ci n'en a vraisemblablement aucun. Á peine ai-je sorti la tête et inspiré un grand coup, que je tombe de l'eau étrangement retenue au plafond. Je ne tombe pas bien bas, des branches luisantes d'un joli bleu ont stoppé ma chute. Tous comptes faits, et à en voir leur agencement, je dirai plutôt qu'il s'agit de racines, cependant celles-ci ont un quelque chose d'inhabituel, outre leur couleur atypique. Elles commencent par une sorte de tronc relativement droit et renversé. Ensuite ce tronc se sépare en deux branches distinctes et à peu près égales, qui elles-même se divisent en deux. Les divisions ne se produisent pas symétriquement, cependant elles se produisent toujours par deux.

« Enfin, te voilà ! »

C'est Naruto, en dessous de moi. Il a du tomber des racines. Je constate qu'il est dans de l'eau, mais ce n'est enfin plus cette eau noire. Il semble ne pas avoir pied, l'eau est plus claire et reflète avec grâce la lueur des racines sur lesquelles je m'appuie. Il à l'air de peiner rester à la surface, et demande à ce que je l'aide. Aussi, précautionneusement, je descend me pendre à la racine la plus basse pour qu'il puisse remonter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas, idiot ?

― Je me demandais si c'était la même matière que tout à l'heure, pour voir si on s'enfonçait.

― Hm, et alors ? demandé-je sarcastique.

― Non, décidément rien à voir. On s'y enfonce comme dans de l'eau. Et ça trempe comme de l'eau aussi.

― Hm ; il n'a pas remarqué que je me moquais, mais il finira bien par atterrir.

― Et puis c'était étonnamment chaud aussi. »

Cette affirmation eut le mérite de sincèrement m'étonner. Il explique que c'était une chaleur agréable, presque corporelle. Nous changeons finalement de sujet.

« Et là, on est où ? On dirait un arbre, mais... Mais à l'envers.

― Ce sont mes racines.

― Sérieux ? s'exclame-t-il. Tes ancêtres et tout ? Tu peux les voir ?

― Arrête de dire n'importe quoi imbécile, je ne sais pas d'où je le sais, mais ce n'est pas un arbre généalogique.

― Eh ! Arrête de me traiter d'idiot !

― Alors arrête de te comporter comme tel. »

Il boude un moment. Il finit par murmurer quelques mots incompréhensibles.

« Hein ?

― Shinme dit ; reprend-il en exacerbant l'articulation de chaque mot, « C'est l'arbre des incarnations de Sasuke-kun, vous êtes certainement au bon endroit. Vous n'avez plus qu'à trouver la branche d'Indra. » ! »

Oh, c'est tout de suite plus clair, merci beaucoup.

« En gros, explique-t-il, chaque portion de branche, ou de racine selon le point de vue, représente une incarnation passée. Chaque nœud représente l'union avec une âme sœur. Ouais, d'après elle on trouve rarement son âme sœur et on a encore plus rarement l'occasion de se lier à elle, mais il y a quand même beaucoup de nœuds parce que ton âme est très ancienne et que depuis le temps qu'elle existe elle a vécu des millions de vies et à rencontré plusieurs fois son âme sœur.

― Je vois.

― En fait on doit retrouver l'endroit sur l'arbre qui correspond à Indra.

― Oui, ça tu viens de le dire en effet.

― On devrait constater le début des effets de la corruption à son niveau, et ils continuent de se propager normalement jusqu'au tronc principal. D'ailleurs, plus le tronc principal est long et plus ça fait longtemps que ton âme ne s'est plus unie à sa sœur. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi ça correspond, mais d'après ce que je vois ça doit faire des générations ! »

Je ne fais que grogner, et nous commençons à chercher dans les branches une quelconque irrégularité qui trahirait le début de la corruption.

« Là, viens voir ! s'écrie-t-il. Il y a une fleur. »

Je m'approche, curieux. Il est monté et la fleur qu'il désigne est presque à la fin du tronc. Pas la fin au niveau du sol, mais celle au niveau de sa première séparation en deux. Elle est à peine plus haut, fait la taille d'un poing d'enfant, est fermée et ronde comme un bourgeon et noire comme l'eau du lac que nous savons au dessus du plafond. Elle semble grossir.

Brusquement, le bourgeon s'ouvre en quatre grandes et épaisses pétales, dans un bruit de rot contenu. S'en échappe alors une petite quantité d'eau noire qui tombe jusqu'au plafond, où elle s'infiltre sans mal pour, j'imagine, rejoindre le lac. Aussitôt qu'elle s'est vidée, la fleur se referme en un tout petit bourgeon, et recommence son manège répugnant.

« Berk, y a des trucs bizarres sur ton arbre. »

Je lève les yeux au plafond, sa puérilité me sidère. Cela dit, je ne peux pas lui donner tord, j'ai moi-même refréné une grimace de dégoût en voyant la fleur s'ouvrir. Nous observons le tronc avec plus d'attention. En effet, depuis la fleur, tout le tronc brille nettement moins. Il semble avoir moins d'énergie, comme si ce bourgeon immonde l'absorbait. Je m'en saisis alors à pleine main pour l'arracher ; c'est mou et froid. Pas visqueux, mais assez lisse et malléable, si j'appuie trop fort il crèvera sûrement. Mon but n'est cependant pas de le crever, il me faut l'arracher. Il est solidement ancré et, comme c'est curieux, comme enraciné dans la racine principale. Bizarrement, les racines noires ne sont enfoncées que vers le haut, du côté du tronc et non celui des branches. Je tire de toutes mes forces, j'ai réussi à l'arracher assez pour pouvoir le tirer par sa propre racine directement, qui m'a l'air plus solide que le bourgeon. Naruto vient m'aider et à deux, nous tirons encore plus fort pour que cette chose lâche.

Je ne sais en fait pas si c'est vraiment la bonne chose à faire. Si ça se trouve, cette fleur est une partie de moi, comme une sorte de système immunitaire qui laverait doucement mes racines de l'infection dont elles sont victimes... Or, plus je tire et mieux je me sens. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un effet placebo, mais cette chose comme l'eau noire qui tapisse toute mon âme m'a l'air si étrangère à moi-même que je suis seulement désireux de m'en débarrasser. J'avais comme appris à vivre avec, mais depuis que je crois pouvoir les chasser, j'essaie de les renvoyer d'où elles viennent. Et je les renverrai d'où elles viennent.

* * *

* Dans le langage des fleurs :

Le chardon : austérité, vengeance ; mais aussi défense périphérique, protection du cœur ; auto-défense, personnalité austère au cœur tendre (libre à vous de faire plus de recherches, c'est un symbole fascinant).  
L'hellébore noir : n'est pas réellement noir (mais peut l'être), dit aussi "rose de Noël", mais encore "herbe aux fous", "rose de serpent" etc. ; offert, il signifie "apaisez mes tourments" (ou encore "rassure moi de ton amour") ; considéré autrefois comme un remède à la folie, bien que réellement toxique (attaque le système nerveux et le cœur). Je l'ai choisie comme un appel au secours.  
La gentiane : mépris, dédain, douleur (la bleue signifie aussi l'adversité dans l'amour (huhu), mais je l'ai surtout choisie bleue parce que cette couleur convient bien à Sasuke).

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez-moi vos impressions. Dites-moi si vous préférez les moments d'exploration (comme le chapitre sur la Bibliothèque, ou le moment où ils rencontrent le géant, ce genre d'explo) ou d'action (comme la course-poursuite avec Orochimaru). Ou encore autre chose ? Dites-moi tout pour que je sache dans quel sens orienter le récit !

Aussi, je prévois un bonus où nos amis explorent l'âme de Naruto, ce ne sera qu'un seul chapitre mais il sera certainement plus long que tous ceux que j'ai postés jusque là (peut-être autour de 7K mots, 10K si je suis très inspirée !). Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait ?

Personnellement, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était plutôt court... Et pourtant non. Accrochez-vous, parce que les prochains seront encore un peu plus longs !  
Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant :

Printemps


	7. Printemps

Si quelqu'un lit ça, je le salue ! (pas la peine de faire genre, toi là, je sais que la plupart des gens ne prennent même pas la peine de lire l'intro/outro)

J'ai presque fini la préécriture de cette fiction, il y aura en tout neuf chapitre, plus un bonus. Ce qui fait 10. Bravo. Ce qui veut dire, également, que c'est presque terminé ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu particulier, mais après tout, un peu comme tous les chapitres, non ?

\- Chapitre 7

\- 3 788 mots (15 min.)

Rating : T (+13), certains éléments peuvent faire peur

Narrateur : Naruto

* * *

Chapitre 7 — PRINTEMPS

Ce que nous prenions pour un îlot ressemble de plus en plus à une sorte de fontaine de fortune. Par curiosité j'ai voulu m'approcher du sommet de celle-ci. Je veux voir mieux, il doit y avoir quelque chose, je ne vois rien. L'eau noire est trop opaque, alors avec peine, j'enfonce mes mains. C'est une véritable épreuve, car celles-ci flottent. Je creuse avec énergie sous l'œil dubitatif de Sasuke. Il y a quelque chose sous la fontaine, cette fois j'en suis persuadé. Je l'appelle, mais mon ami est toujours aussi immobile. Il m'énerve ! Il me suivra, tant pis. Confiant, je me fais aspirer par la fontaine. J'ai vu un petit passage, à côté de cette construction solide et brillante cachée par l'eau noire.

Je suis tombé dans un arbre, qui a poussé dans une sorte de grotte en dessous du grand lac noir. Ce qui est le plus surprenant, c'est que cet arbre ait poussé à l'envers. Au sol, il y a de l'eau. Enfin, je pense que c'en est. Elle paraît plus claire. En m'approchant je dirais même qu'elle est limpide, presque aussi lumineuse que les branches pâles sur lesquelles je m'appuie. Sur lesquelles je ne m'appuie plus en fait, je suis tombé. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, ce n'est pas froid. En revanche, je suis trempé et ai du mal à me maintenir à la surface. Je ne peux pas utiliser mon chakra ici, je suis bloqué... La température de l'eau est très agréable, il n'y a pas d'odeur suspecte et elle est très claire. Sasuke arrive enfin, là où j'étais tombé tout à l'heure.

« Enfin, te voilà !

― Mais comment as-tu fait pour tomber là bas ?

― Euh... Un peu d'aide ? »

Il soupire, amusé je crois, et vient à mon secours. Je sors trempé jusqu'aux os, et nous parlons alors de l'endroit où nous sommes. Il ne manque pas de se moquer un peu, alors nous nous chamaillons gentiment.  
J'entends soudain Shinme me parler. Sa voix me paraît plus lointaine qu'avant, alors je me concentre pour écouter.

« Où êtes-vous ? demande-t-elle.

― Euh, une sorte d'arbre phosphorescent bleu et à l'envers. Sasuke dit que c'est ses racines.

― ... Je vois. C'est sûrement l'arbre des incarnations de Sasuke-kun. Vous êtes certainement au bon endroit, vous n'avez plus qu'à trouver la branche d'Indra. »

J'avoue n'avoir rien compris, alors je me contente de le répéter à mon ami, qui n'a sûrement pas entendu. Sait-on jamais qu'il sache ce à quoi correspond ce charabia. Il ne sait visiblement pas, mais heureusement Shinme a des explications pour nous, qui ne savons que peu de choses sur nous-mêmes, finalement.

« Disons qu'à chaque nouvelle incarnation, "l'arbre" pousse un peu plus. Chaque nœud correspond à la fusion avec l'âme sœur. C'est un phénomène très rare, le simple fait de la trouver relève de l'exceptionnel, mais s'il y a beaucoup de nœuds c'est parce que vos âmes sont très anciennes. La première et plus épaisse branche, qui ressemble à un tronc, correspond à toutes ses précédentes incarnations, après la dernière fusion de son âme. Plus elle est grande et plus le temps est long.

― Euh... Ok ?

― Tu n'as rien compris, c'est ça ?

― Un peu.

― Ce n'est pas bien grave. Il vous faut juste trouver la branche d'Indra. Elle doit comporter une irrégularité bien visible. Ça représentera le début de la corruption, et normalement tu verras que ça se propage jusqu'à la base de l'arbre.

― ...

― Alors ?

― Est-ce qu'une fleur bizarre est une irrégularité bien visible ? »

Depuis, Sasuke et moi avons discuté de tout ça, puis nous avons cherché sur l'arbre une quelconque irrégularité. Quand j'ai vu cette sorte de fleur noire j'ai appelé Sasuke sans hésiter, et depuis nous la regardons sans trop savoir quoi faire. Soudain, le fleur s'ouvre et laisse échapper de l'eau noire, la même que dans le lac, à coup sûr. Elle vomit tout son volume de ce liquide dégoûtant et puis se referme, prête à recommencer à tout moment. D'après Shinme, c'est probablement ce que nous cherchions. Après un court moment où j'imagine qu'il réfléchissait, Sasuke s'empare du bourgeon et se met à tirer dessus comme un forcené. Je constate que le bourgeon est enraciné. Je viens l'aider, sans être certain de ce que je fais. Nous tirons tous les deux de toutes nos forces sur les racines noires et visqueuses. Nous tirons, tant et si bien, qu'elles cèdent en premier et lâchent enfin le tronc qu'elles tenaient avec rage. Aussitôt qu'elle sont sorties, elles semblent prendre vie. Elles se rebellent, me fouettent et étranglent Sasuke. Elles se débattent avec hargne, tentent de se replanter dans le projeté spirituel de mon ami, en me tenant toujours écarté. Elles bougent dans tous les sens, et claquent sèchement contre mes bras qui essaient de sortir le brun de là. Mais quelle merde cet endroit ! Il suffoque, et j'empoigne comme je peux les racines fines mais dangereuses.

Elles ont vraiment l'air folles, je ne pensait pas que je pouvais avoir si mal en n'étant qu'un projeté spirituel, mais les endroits où j'ai été fouettés sont encore rouges de douleur. Avec peine, nous attrapons à deux les racines du bourgeon gesticulantes, et les déchirons au prix d'efforts conséquents. C'est immonde, mais je crois que la fleur finit par fondre. Nous nous retrouvons alors face à un personnage qui m'est étrangement familier. Une créature très noire à la tête ronde, assez petite et sans corps, flotte entre nous. Elle parle à Sasuke, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. Mon ami a l'air, lui, pétrifié. Je ne sais pas si c'est la peur ou un quelconque maléfice. Je raconte la situation à Shinme, mais elle ne me répond rien. Elle attend simplement que je développe, elle n'a pas beaucoup d'éléments et ne sait pas ce qu'il faut faire. Moi non plus, je ne sais pas ; mais je sais une chose : je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire. Je sais aussi que cet être noir entre nous n'est pas un allié, alors de mes bras, j'entreprends de le chasser. Je n'arrive pas à le toucher, il m'esquive à chaque fois, il m'énerve mais je l'aurai !

Quand enfin il se tourne lentement vers moi, je reste bloqué, peut être de stupéfaction. Deux grosses billes en guise d'yeux, et un fin croissant tourné en sourire me donnent la chair de poule. Ce sont les seuls ornements de son visage, et ils brillent d'une lueur rouge vive.

« Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui m'empêche ?

― Connard ! Qui es-tu et qu'as tu fait à Sasuke ? »

Je suis rarement aussi grossier, d'habitude, mais il y a des fois où ça sort comme ça. Je crois que la créature glousse, même si ça a plus l'air de ricanement sinistre.

« Comme tout ce qui est ici et que tu as vu depuis que tu es entré, je suis une part de lui. Je ne fais rien de plus que ma tâche, dans ce monde. Seulement moi, je suis une part très vieille et très importante, pour ainsi dire primordiale, de son âme.

― Ah oui ? Et de quoi je t'empêche alors ? demandé-je sceptique mais en colère.

― Tu m'empêches ; son sourire se fane ; c'est tout. Tout ce que je fais tu m'en empêches, à chaque fois que je parviens à quelque chose tu es toujours là pour me brimer, m'étouffer. »

Son sourire revient alors qu'il finit de parler et ainsi, exprimer son mécontentement. Cela ne fait qu'attiser plus encore ma colère, qui sourde, me fait crier la suite de mes mots :

« Je ne sais pas ce que je t'empêche de faire, mais c'est sûrement du mal !

― Va savoir...

― C'est toi qui est responsable de sa douleur, pas vrai ?!

― Non, Naruto. Ce n'est pas moi. »

Il sourit toujours et sa réponse me prend de court. Comment sait-il qui je suis ?

« C'est nous. C'est quand tu m'empêches que Sasuke souffre. Même quand tu n'es pas là tu m'empêches ; la seule solution pour qu'il ne souffre plus, c'est que vous tranchiez vos liens définitivement.

― Quoi ? »

Ma voix s'est faite étouffée tandis que le choc et une tristesse étrange remplacent ma colère précédente. Dès qu'il a parlé de trancher nos liens, une centaine de fils rouges sont tombés, pendus au plafond. Ils sont droits et se balancent encore légèrement dans l'atmosphère lourde de la cavité dans laquelle nous sommes toujours. Je réfléchis à ce qu'il me dit et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le croire. Après tout c'est assez logique, s'il est une part de Sasuke, pourquoi mentirait-il ? Et si nous sommes dans la matérialisation du plus profond de son âme, pourquoi y serait-il extérieur ?  
Sans que je ne m'y attende, le visage souriant se tord de douleur dans de disgracieux spasmes, tandis qu'un éclair blanc, bleuté, le transperce en son milieu. Au niveau du nez qu'il aurait dû avoir, en fait.

« Si tu es celui qui disparaît, il n'y aura plus de conflit non plus. »

Derrière le visage noir, Sasuke tonne. C'est lui qui a lancé l'éclair qui petit à petit, ronge le spectre et le détruit. Dire que je suis étonné serait un euphémisme, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que Sasuke prenne de lui-même l'initiative de détruire une part de lui. Son propre visage est sérieux et je le sens même intérieurement furieux. C'est une colère plus profonde que celle qui m'a abandonné tout à l'heure, et moins explosive, dirigée particulièrement vers l'être qu'il vient de transpercer. Il tient toujours l'éclair à pleine main, sa main gauche. Il respire la puissance, il n'a jamais eu l'air aussi puissant qu'à l'instant. Aussitôt que la créature eut entièrement disparu, l'arbre se met à briller plus fort, la face de mon ami se détend, et le niveau de l'eau au sol monte avec calme. Je suis impressionné et même admiratif, mais je ne lui ferai pas la fleur de lui dire.

Sasuke est enfin serein, ses yeux se sont fermés et il reprend sa respiration tranquillement. Je lui propose de rentrer, il accepte. « Suis-moi. » dit-il. Il se faufile alors à travers les nombreuses branches lumineuses. Le reflet de cette lueur sur sa peau blanche lui donne un air fantomatique que j'admire un moment en silence. Je reprends mes esprits en le voyant se jeter à l'eau dans un plongeon gracieux. Je reste perplexe, où va-t-il ? Le temps passe, mais il ne remonte pas à la surface ; et le niveau de l'eau lui, continue de grimper doucement, comme attendant que je m'y jette à mon tour pour pouvoir enfin monter à sa guise. L'eau qui ne peut s'empêcher de monter m'a l'air soucieuse de mon état, ce qui est absurde puisque ce n'est que ça : de l'eau. Sasuke n'a toujours pas reparu et une main invisible vient enserrer et tordre mes entrailles dans une friction désagréable. C'est la main terrible de l'inquiétude, qui me comprime l'estomac, tord mes intestins et glace mon dos. Je décide de sauter, après avoir lancé un dernier regard au lac souterrain, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une silhouette familière.

Pas de silhouette, rien de familier. L'eau est assez claire pour que je distingue correctement mon corps entier, mais elle ne l'est pas assez pour que je devine une quelconque paroi. Celles-ci sont sûrement trop éloignées aussi. Le fait est, qu'à l'horizon, et bien qu'il n'y ait pas d'horizon, je ne vois pas Sasuke. La main terrible ne lâche pas sa poigne de fer, elle remonte cette boule d'angoisse jusque dans ma gorge mais je ne peux pas crier : je dois économiser mon souffle.

« Tu peux respirer, tu sais. »

Je me tourne trop heureux et surpris d'entendre une telle voix aussi près, si près de moi. Sasuke semble avoir dit ces mots amusés au creux de mon oreille, et il s'est reculé légèrement pour s'éviter un coup de tête dans le nez involontaire de ma part. Son sourire ne le lâche pas, fier de son petit effet.

« Viens, c'est par ici je crois ; indique-t-il

― D'accord, guide-moi alors. »

Et nous nageons, et il n'y a plus rien qui me compresse les tripes depuis que j'ai recommencé à respirer. Et je le suis avec enthousiasme, et je suis soulagé.  
Alors que j'étais persuadé que le milieu dans lequel nous avancions était un lac souterrain, nous émergeons, et je ne peux qu'être surpris d'observer la voûte stellaire violette de tout à l'heure s'étendre sur nos têtes. C'est toujours un lac, c'est toujours un lac... C'est le lac sur lequel nous avons marché plus tôt, mais nous ne marchons plus dessus. La vase noirâtre a laissé la place à l'eau claire dans laquelle nous nageons. L'aspect du lieu a changé, mais c'est bel et bien le même. Qu'est-ce qui a changé concrètement ? La couleur de l'eau mise à part, je n'arrive pas à m'en rendre compte.

« Suis-moi. Je veux d'abord aller voir là-bas. »

Sasuke a commencé à nager vers le centre du lac, où se trouvait plus tôt une fontaine bizarre. Il n'y a plus qu'un petit îlot solitaire et un arbre blanc. Nous nous approchons assez vite, même si ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus nagé. Finalement j'aime bien nager ; je n'en avais plus besoin alors je ne le faisais plus, mais peut-être que quand toute cette histoire sera finie, j'irai nager pour le simple plaisir. Ici, la température de l'eau est agréablement confortable. J'aime le cadre calme et reposant, reposé.

Nous arrivons sur la fameuse île centrale, ridiculement petite, elle est à peine assez large pour servir de socle à l'arbre en son milieu. Ce n'est pas un arbre ; même si je devine que les racines brillantes sont les siennes. C'est une grande sculpture d'albâtre, de porcelaine, ou peut-être simplement de calcaire. Je ne m'y connais pas tant en minéraux. C'est une sculpture de main entre-ouverte. Une main gauche et le début de son bras, tournée vers le ciel violacé et richement étoilé, et elle fascine étrangement Sasuke. Je la trouve très belle bien sûr, bien plus que ce que je le devrais objectivement. Ce n'est qu'une main après tout, et je ne me connais pas comme un grand amateur d'art. Elle m'inspire tant de force, par sa taille imposante et ses racines que je sais fermement ancrées dans le sol ; et je la vois en même temps si gracieuse, dans sa posture, la finesse des doigts et les détails de la sculpture. Elle est si puissante, en tant que main symbole du pouvoir ; et semble si gracile, par la couleur sans défaut du matériau. Les doigts fins voudraient comme toucher le ciel, et se tendent avec désespoir vers lui.

« L'eau noire et la fontaine la recouvraient. Elle semble respirer à nouveau.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandé-je.

― Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que c'est une part de mon essence. Quand je la regarde, j'ai le même sentiment que quand je me vois à travers un miroir, mais c'est encore plus profond. Parfois je me dis que mon reflet ne me correspond pas, alors que maintenant je me dis qu'il n'y a rien de plus justement ressemblant. »

Je suis estomaqué, un peu étonné, je suis interdit. Je comprends ses mots, mais je n'arrive pas à en saisir le sens, ce qu'ils signifient ensemble. Je sens que c'est important pour lui, mais c'est incompréhensible pour moi. Cependant, je suis content. Je sens que Sasuke est fier, et sa fierté, et son propre bonheur, je m'en contente et j'en suis heureux moi-même. J'observe le cadre, décidé à finalement voir ce qui a changé. Le niveau du lac est certainement un peu plus bas, le liquide noir et crasseux a été changé pour l'eau limpide que nous avons traversé, et la fontaine noire ne recouvre plus cette sculpture grandiose. Ce sont les principaux changements, mais il me semble qu'il y a plus que tout ça. Au loin, le sable de la plage, le sol de la forêt et les montagnes sont éclaircis. Alors qu'ils étaient d'un noir fade, ils sont maintenant joliment nacrés. Les arbres aussi, autrefois nus sont désormais recouverts d'un feuillage blanc et scintillant comme les étoiles, se balançant au gré de la brise qui parcourt le paysage avec enthousiasme. Plus tôt, régnait un calme mort. Maintenant, c'est plutôt une paix reposante. Oui, ça sent le renouveau.

Je vois au sol des pousses de muguet, et j'en souris. Il y a aussi quelques longues tiges couvertes de fleurs volettes qui ressemblent à de la lavande, Sasuke m'explique que ce sont des fleurs de sauges. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elles peuvent signifier, mais elles ressemblent à de la lavande en tous cas. Nous décidons finalement de revenir vers la plage argentée. La forêt semble revivre. Les fleurs noires et piquantes de tout-à-l'heure ont été changées pour de plus grosses et colorées. Des reines-marguerites bleu pale énormes, de grandes iris vivement violettes et bleues, et d'autres petites blanches que je ne connais pas. Il y en a aussi quelques vert clair, avec une seule grande pétale, que je trouve très belles.

« C'est un arum, indique Sasuke. C'est assez logique d'en croiser ici puisqu'il symbolise l'âme.

― Mais, comment tu sais tout ça ?

― Ino adore me parler de ce genre de trucs mièvres, mais parfois c'est intéressant.

― Ino t'offre des fleurs ? m'étonne-je.

― Elle voudrait bien. »

Il a l'air sarcastique mais connaissant la jeune fille, je n'ai aucun mal à le croire.

« Et les petites, là, c'est quoi ?

― Achillées.

― Et dans les arbres ?

― Je dirais des prunelles.

― Et elles veulent dire quoi * ?

― T'es lourd.

― Sérieux ?

― Non, mais tu l'es quand même. »

Je râle un peu pour la forme, et je crois bien l'entendre glousser. Un fait qui ne manque pas de me surprendre ; je ne savais pas que Sasuke Uchiha était en mesure de glousser. J'ignorais que les Uchiha gloussaient. Nous continuons paisiblement notre chemin, à travers la forêt nouvellement fleurie au sol joliment nacré.

« Alors ça y est, c'est terminé ? »

J'ai demandé plus pour faire la conversation que par curiosité. La paix qui règne ici me transcende tellement que j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir à me soucier de rien ; ce que pourtant je sais faux. Il se tourne vers moi un peu surpris, il ne voit pas de quoi je parle, alors je m'explique tant bien que mal :

« La corruption, tout ça... Tu es guéri ?

― Oui, il semblerait. »

Lui aussi, semble paisible, mais mes tracas m'embarrassent. J'ai maintenant des tonnes de questions qui me viennent en tête, mais pas vraiment l'envie de gâcher ce moment. Plusieurs fois, je commence une phrase sans en arriver au bout. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tourner mes pensées pour les faire comprendre à mon ami, et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air inquiet. Comme si c'était interdit, ici. Plusieurs fois, je commence à poser une question que je laisse en suspens, parce que je ne sais pas comment la finir ou que j'ai oublié ce que je voulais demander. Souvent, je termine par un « Non, laisse tomber. » qui signifie pourtant que je suis celui qui laisse tomber mes interrogations.

« Bon, Naruto y en a marre. s'exclame-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, alors dis-le bons sang ! Tu le dis, et t'arrêtes de te torturer d'accord ? Parce que c'est saoulant d'écouter tes bouts de phrases depuis tout à l'heure, sérieux.

― Mais...

― Et si tu n'as rien à dire, alors tu te tais. Juste, tu te tais et tu profites du silence, compris ? Mais tu ferme ta gueule si c'est pour continuer à ne rien dire. »

Bien, j'aurais dû m'en douter, le connaissant. Je suis heureux de constater qu'il reste lui-même. Après tout, il n'aime pas qu'on tourne cent ans autour du pot, il est lui même plutôt direct. Je comprends sa réaction, moi qui suis d'habitude si franc, voilà que je marmonne et cherche mes mots comme... Je ne sais pas comme quoi. Sa petite engueulade a eu au moins le mérite de me redresser, je ne pense pas l'avoir vexé ou quoi que ce soit. J'étais juste perdu et il m'a retrouvé d'une bonne petite claque verbale. J'attends malgré tout un petit moment avant de vider mon sac ; j'ai l'habitude de dire ce que je pense, mais maintenant j'ai plus envie de bien penser ce que je dis.

« Alors voilà ; commencé-je incertain. C'est comme ça que ça se finit ? On est venus, tu t'es guéri tout seul, et puis quoi ? Maintenant on rentre. »

Je ne sais pas s'il s'attendait à ce que je parle vraiment, mais j'ai parlé. Il est visiblement surpris et je ne sais pas qui de mes mots ou de moi l'a surpris. Un doux sourire vient orner son visage, et c'est si exceptionnel que je le contemple le plus longtemps possible. Sasuke reste lui-même, mais en même temps il semble... Différent.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, imbécile. Ce n'est pas encore fini. »

* * *

...

* Dans le langage des fleurs (bis) :

Le muguet : Symbole de renouveau, retour des beaux jours (printemps), le premier mai tout ça... ; amour, bonheur, chance etc.  
La sauge : Estime et considération, bonne santé.  
La reine marguerite : Confiance, estime, persévérance (la bleue a cet aspect de royauté en plus)  
L'iris : Bonne nouvelle, voire excellente nouvelle (pour les bleues), chamboulement positif (sentimental généralement) (pour les violettes).  
L'arum : Symbole de l'âme, le vert signifie "écoute ton cœur" (les autres couleurs (blanc, rose, rouge) avaient une autre signification "charnelle" dont je ne voulais pas).  
L'achillée mille feuille : Soulagement, réconciliation, vaillance ("je vous aimerai malgré tout"); Achille l'utilisa pour cicatriser une blessure (d'où son nom).  
La prunelle (épine noire) : renouveau, renaissance, printemps.

Notez que ce sont toutes des fleurs printanières, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois. Si vous lisez ça, je ne vous demande qu'une chose : S'il vous plait, manifestez-vous !  
Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt la pré-écriture est presque terminée et quelques commentaires seraient les bienvenus pour m'aider à boucler tout ça. De plus, je suis toujours aussi curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de mes fictions, en bien comme en mal. Je réponds à tous les commentaires (hébergés) le plus vite possible, et donne une réponse globale aux commentaires "non-hébergés" dans les chapitres suivants :)

J'espère que vous avez passé de joyeuses Pâques, sinon... C'est pas un peu ironique que le prochain chapitre soit :  
S'embrasser sous le gui

?


	8. S'embrasser sous le gui

Salut ! ça faisait vraiment très longtemps que je n'étais pas venue par ici, j'ai l'impression. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre, je prévois donc un chap. 9 final, et un bonus. J'en dis pas plus mais vous pouvez demander des infos si ça vous intéresse ?

Bref, j'ai pas updaté depuis un moment parce que je suis en période d'exam, et qu'avant ça je revenais d'une sortie et j'avais carrément la tête à autre chose que mes écrits. De toutes façons je ne pense pas que beaucoup de monde attende la suite ici ? Mh ? Je poste parce que c'est presque fini, peut-être que dans des années, quelqu'un tombera sur cette fic et l'aimera ? L'espoir fait vivre, dit-on. Moi même plus j'avance vers la fin et plus je me déçois. J'avais plein d'idées pour cette fic mais au final j'ai l'impression de les avoir mal introduites, j'ai l'impression que c'est mal raconté.

J'aime toujours cette fiction mais je n'arrive plus à y mettre autant de poésie qu'avant, quand je l'écris. Je l'ai presque finie, mais je n'arrive pas à me motiver pour écrire une fin correcte, je veux dire, il doit me manquer à peu près deux mille mots dans le dernier chapitre ? Et pour le bonus je sais pas, je n'ai pas de "standart" vu que c'est un bonus ^^ ...

Bref... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je suis pas super douée pour vendre des trucs moi.. Peut-être que le titre va titiller les fans de Yaoi (dont moi, il est temps que je l'admette haha) ? Cependant je le répète : pas de romance par ici. Même si vous êtes libres de l'interpréter comme vous voulez 8)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Chapitre 8

\- 4 080 mots (17 min.)

Rating : T (+13), certains éléments peuvent faire peur ; reprise d'une scène du chapitre 7

Narrateur : Sasuke

* * *

Chapitre 8 — S'EMBRASSER SOUS LE GUI

Avec l'aide de Naruto, j'ai détruit la fleur qui était profondément ancrée dans mes racines. Celle-ci s'est vaillamment défendue, mais elle a finalement disparu, comme ayant fondu sous nos doigts. S'en est alors échappé un étrange esprit. Rien de plus qu'une boule noire, comme absorbant toute la lumière alentour, ornée d'un sourire à faire froid dans le dos et de deux trous en guise d'yeux ; un visage simplifié en somme, avec ce quelque chose qui le rend effrayant. Sans peine, il me rappelle celui du Zetsu noir, qui est en quelque sorte, la source de tout ce qui est arrivé de mal depuis des décennies. Il est tourné vers moi qui suis tétanisé, et son sourire semble s'accentuer.

« Comme on se retrouve, Sasuke ? »

Je ne réponds pas, figé. Sa voix est grinçante et rocailleuse, je n'arrive pas à dire si elle me paraît plutôt aiguë ou grave, les deux à la fois certainement. Des nausées me montent à la gorge, et mes yeux me piquent. Je perçois vaguement Naruto derrière, gesticuler erratiquement. Que fait-il ? Je me rends compte que le visage est entre lui et moi, qu'il semble vouloir faire barrière.

« Eh bien, continue-t-il, tu ne réponds pas ? Ce n'est pas toi, pourtant, la "tête pensante" ? »

Je ne sais pas où il veut en venir, je l'écoute à peine, trop occupé à ne pas m'étouffer avec ma propre salive et le peu d'air que j'arrive à inspirer. Je tousse, le visage s'est tourné vers Naruto. J'en profite pour me relever, j'ai craché du sang. Je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'ils se disent, j'ai l'impression qu'ils parlent une autre langue, les consonances sont étranges et ne me disent rien ; cependant je sais que Naruto est en train de se faire manipuler. A ce moment je comprends enfin les paroles du visage rond, dos à moi mais à hauteur de mes yeux.

« C'est quand tu m'empêches que Sasuke souffre. Même quand tu n'es pas là tu m'empêches ; la seule solution pour qu'il ne souffre plus, c'est que vous tranchiez vos liens définitivement. »

Une fureur sourde se répand en moi à ces mots. Je préfère la garder silencieuse un instant, mais elle ne se taira pas indéfiniment. Des fils par dizaines sont tombés à ce moment et pendent du plafond, ce sont mes liens. Ils sont nombreux mais la plupart sont fins comme des cheveux, si fragiles. Certains se démarquent, plus courts ou plus épais, mais légèrement derrière Naruto, l'un des fils sort du lot. Il est plus épais que tous les autres, au moins cinq fois plus épais. Il est plus rouge, et il tombe jusqu'en bas. Il y a quelques nœuds tout son long, et à d'autres endroits il est plus abîmé, mais il tient avec vaillance. C'est notre lien. Tous ces liens me donnent une nouvelle force, et une sensation que je n'avais plus éprouvée depuis longtemps me hérisse le poil. Un éclair se forme dans ma main sans que je n'aie commandé quoique ce soit à mon chakra, parce que ce n'est pas un éclair de chakra. C'est l'éclair de ma colère en sourdine, celle qui ne se taira pas indéfiniment. Dans un regain d'énergie bienvenu, je transperce le visage encore tourné vers mon ami. Étonnamment, ça fonctionne. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais je suis fier.

Tout se calme ensuite. Il semblerait que se soit terminé.

« On rentre ? propose sereinement Naruto.

― ... Oui. Suis-moi. »

Je sens doucement la chaleur remonter dans mon corps, le sang circuler dans mes veines, mon corps se détend en même temps que l'endroit. Comment un endroit peut-il se détendre ? Je l'ignore, mais ici, le lieu s'apaise petit à petit, comme reprenant sa respiration. Je plonge, parce que c'est selon moi le seul chemin. Naruto avait raison, l'eau est effectivement à température idéale. Elle est fluide et douce, claire et d'une tiédeur agréable.

Naruto m'a ensuite rejoint. Nous sommes remontés à la surface, où le décor a changé récemment. Nous sommes passés par l'île centrale sur laquelle trônait la partie émergée de mes racines, que nous ne pouvions voir plus tôt car elle était recouverte de l'eau noire qui en sortait. J'ai eu un moment d'absence en observant cette main, ça m'a déplu en premier lieu, puis fasciné, puis nous sommes revenus sur la berge. Je ne voulais pas trop m'y attarder, en tous cas pas avec quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression que c'est trop intime. Naruto semble très curieux de la flore printanière qui a éclos là pendant que nous étions sous le lac. Je suis assez fier de lui annoncer mes connaissances dans le domaine, les longs et incessants babillages d'Ino me servent finalement à quelque chose, il faut croire. Il me pose des questions sur chaque nouvelle espèce que nous croisons, et si je m'en amusais au début, je me lasse bien vite et finit par l'envoyer paître. Je l'entends marmonner dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas avec une ironie mordante que je ne lui connaissais pas :

« Excusez-moi, monsieur le spécialiste des fleurs, je ne voulais pas vous offenser mais seulement que vous partagiez quelques connaissances avec l'idiot que je semble être... »

Un rire léger m'échappe en l'écoutant se plaindre d'une voix si enfantine, mais avec une formule si distinguée, presque bourgeoise. Je ne savais pas que Naruto faisait de l'ironie, mais c'est une surprise agréable. Nous continuons alors de marcher sereinement à travers la forêt qui a retrouvé de ses couleurs. Ma sérénité se voit cependant écartée par les diverses hésitations de mon compagnon qui semble se retenir de cracher ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

« Alors, est-ce que... commence-t-il incertain. Est-ce que, tu... N- Rien, c'est rien. »

Puis, il se tait. Son discours reprend finalement un peu plus tard :

« Comment tu... Hum, comment dire ? Est-ce que je... Qu'est-ce que nous, heu... ? Rho je sais pas, oublie. »

Et une fois encore, il refait silence. Plusieurs fois, il reprend ses bouts d'interrogations inachevées et à chaque fois, rien ne les termine, rien de concret ne m'informe d'une possible terminaison, ça ne veut rien dire et ses bégaiements m'énervent plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru. Naruto le si franc qui n'hésite pas à dire n'importe quoi n'importe comment et à n'importe qui, qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ? Ce n'est décidément pas dans ses habitudes d'être si indécis, et je lui fais comprendre d'une manière un peu rude mais qui, je le sais, ne l'a pas offensé. Il soupire, peut-être de soulagement, et attend encore un peu avant de se lancer finalement :

« Alors voilà, c'est comme ça que ça se finit ? On est venus, tu t'es guéri tout seul, et puis quoi ? Maintenant on rentre. »

Quel imbécile... Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soient ces questions qui le minaient tant qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, lui qui est un véritable moulin à paroles d'habitude. Elles sont foncièrement simples, et ses inquiétudes ne sont pas réellement fondées. Concrètement qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il a peur que nous ne nous voyions plus après ce voyage, que celui-ci a été bref et qu'il s'est senti inutile ? Tant de questions bêtes auxquelles ma réponse sera définitivement : Imbécile, ce n'est pas encore fini. Parce que non, ça ne se finit pas maintenant, et non, ça ne se finira pas quand nous serons sortis. Même si j'ai du mal à visualiser ce à quoi se réfèrent ces « ça », concrètement, je peux affirmer que ça n'est pas fini.  
Nous avançons toujours, dans une atmosphère qui s'est encore sensiblement détendue. C'est agréable, et bien que je ne voie pas le bout de cette forêt, la promenade y est plaisante et je voudrais l'allonger encore, qu'elle dure des jours. Notre pas est lent et tranquille, les sons environnants sont clairs et apaisants. J'entends les fines vagues du lac clair s'échouer contre la plage nacrée, le vent souffler avec tendresse entre les branches et faire voler les pétales des prunelles. Je pourrais presque les entendre rire ensemble d'être soulevées et emportées ainsi. Les odeurs sont agréables aussi. Plus tôt je me souviens d'une légère mais désagréable odeur de renfermé, dans l'air chaud et lourd ; mais maintenant l'air s'est rafraîchi et cette même légère brise transporte joyeusement l'odeur des fleurs printanières alentour. Les reines-marguerites s'ouvrent sur notre passage et nous regardent passer avec révérence ; les iris, enchantées de notre visite, se sont teintées de leurs violets les plus vifs et leurs bleus les plus éblouissants ; les arum se redressent avec fierté pour toucher le ciel et dire à tous : « Voyez comme nous sommes beaux. ».

C'est un spectacle reposant. Naruto, marchant à mes côtés, est inhabituellement calme et silencieux. Comme moi, il admire certainement le cadre qui a ce quelque chose de magique, qui semblait lui manquait auparavant. Je me demande comment je faisais avant pour ne pas sentir que quelque chose n'allait décidément pas chez moi. Je me sens tellement mieux depuis, je ne sais plus exactement quand, mais je me sens mieux. Naruto marche derrière moi, j'entends ses pas dansants qui me suivent joyeusement, sa respiration calme coupée parfois d'un quelconque sifflotement. Deux bras viennent soudain m'enlacer par la taille. L'étreinte est forte et chaude et j'étais loin de m'attendre à un tel élan d'affection, d'un coup. Il ricane joyeusement, et semble heureux de lui, serrant plus fort comme ne voulant pas me lâcher.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend soudain ? »

Il ne réponds rien mais ses ricanements s'accentuent alors que je tourne la tête pour voir son grand sourire de joyeux imbécile. J'insiste pour savoir ce qui me vaut cette chaleureuse étreinte, sans chercher à m'en défaire. Elle est confortable après tout.

« Eh bien, il finit par avouer ; n'est-ce pas la tradition de s'embrasser sous le gui* ?

― Et alors ? Le gui est une plante d'hiver, où est-ce que tu penses en voir ? m'exaspère-je. »

Il esquisse un mouvement du nez pour m'indiquer les branches sur nos têtes, et avec étonnement, j'aperçois effectivement, accroché à l'une d'elles par une ficelle, une branche de gui en fleur. D'accord, je lui accorde. Nous restons un moment dans cette position, moi adossé contre lui, qui me tient fortement en l'enceinte de ses bras. Il est plus musclé qu'autrefois, il l'est même plus que moi... Non, décidément rien ne va plus, il va falloir que je m'entraîne plus sérieusement au Taijutsu... J'ai heureusement été toujours plus grand que lui, voilà un fait qui ne change pas.

« Je n'allais quand même pas t'embrasser... Enfin, sur la bouche quoi, tu sais ; dit-il alors.

― Pff, ris-je en voyant où il veut en venir. Comme la première fois ?

― Ouais, cette fois là... Mais comme "embrasser" a plusieurs sens... »

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens et je comprends ce qu'il veut dire alors. Quel idiot, tout de même. Il en fait toujours des caisses, et ça aussi, c'est un fait qui ne change pas. Je pourrais peut-être m'endormir comme ça, si je n'étais pas actuellement debout. On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais j'aurais beau être aussi doué que je veux, l'expression « dormir debout » n'est pas sortie de nulle part et la mettre en pratique relève toujours de l'inconcevable, pour ne pas dire de l'impossible. Après tout s'il y a bien une personne pour qui tout est possible, c'est certainement celle qui me tient aujourd'hui dans ses bras.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermés, tout est différent. Nous sommes remontés par je ne sais quel tour de magie, sur le chemin dans le ciel sur lequel nous marchions plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, le sol est sec. Ce sont des galets qui flottent et forment un chemin. Il faut que nous le prenions en sens inverse, mais quel est le sens inverse ? Naruto défait sa prise alors qu'il constate lui aussi que le décor a changé, et nous nous séparons doucement. Nous nous mettons d'accord sur une direction puis partons. Naruto a argumenté : « Je suis un peu fatigué et ça descend par là, alors allons à droite. »

Nous n'avons pas avancé longtemps avant que la pente ne se fasse plus prononcée, et les galets plus larges et espacés. Sur l'un d'eux, particulièrement grand, nous glissons, et finissons le chemin sur les fesses à la façon d'un toboggan, et il fait subitement nuit parce que nous arrivons ailleurs, et nous flottons parce que les galets ont disparu, et une grande main lumineuse nous a rattrapé ; c'est le gardien qui nous a recrachés. Il est debout et ici aussi, la vase noire a disparu. Son visage est plus détendu, et sa voix est toujours aussi grandiose, quand il nous parle. Nous ne restons pas longtemps à discuter. J'ai été embarrassé un moment quand Naruto a baissé les yeux pour découvrir que le géant était nu, parce que ce géant c'est un peu moi.

« Arrête de mater, idiot ! »

On a ri et le géant aussi, a gloussé doucement. Il nous a reposés finalement sous l'arche en hauteur, qui flottait dans le ciel et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans les grands couloirs de l'espace de stockage.

« On est quand même mieux sur du sol sec !

― Entièrement d'accord.

― ...Et il me semble que c'est mieux éclairé que la dernière fois.

― Oui, ça l'est. C'est plus agréable.

― C'est beaucoup mieux. »

Nous acquiesçons de concert en un hochement de tête bref, et continuons d'avancer. En plus des grands pavés blancs découverts quand l'eau noire a disparu, on aperçoit nettement les flux de chakra traverser les colonnes comme des tuyaux. Le plafond scintille de mille étoiles, la l'air est frais et on sent parfois quelques courants d'air légers qui viennent faire danser les manches de nos kimonos bleus. Bien que nous n'ayons pas changé de tenue, nous avons sensiblement rajeuni depuis que nous avons été recrachés. Nous avons à peu près douze ans. L'âge auquel nous nous faisions la guerre pour un oui ou pour un non, pour un regard de travers ou un sourire, pour un mot ou un silence ; tout finissait en affrontement, si bien que l'affrontement ne se finissait jamais. Il se tourne vers moi l'air malicieux, celui d'un enfant curieux du monde et qui lui va si bien.

« Maintenant, il est tant de partir en exploration ! Tu me suis, Sasuke ? »

Mon nom dans sa bouche sonne toujours à la fois comme un défi à relever, et un soutien infini sur lequel je peux me reposer. C'est contradictoire ? C'est pourtant vrai. Un peu par provocation, juste parce que j'adore le provoquer quand il fait cette tête, cette tête-là trop innocente pour l'être réellement, je réponds :

« J'aurais pensé que tu voudrais vite rentrer.

― Je suis sûr que tu pourrais me montrer encore plein d'endroits fantastiques. »

Je plaide coupable, j'avais envie qu'il insiste. Je suis bien ici avec lui. Nous sommes tous les deux perdus au milieu de mon âme, et toutes ces portes appellent à être ouvertes, comme toutes les pièces de l'espace de stockage appellent à être explorées. Je reviendrai sûrement ici plus tard, tout seul, si nous ne pouvons pas tout explorer, ce dont je ne suis pas si sûr. Shinme nous a déjà dit que c'était impossible, mais j'ai envie de relever le défi. L'impossible n'existe pas, quand on est avec Naruto.

« Alors, par quoi commençons-nous, Monsieur l'Explorateur ?

― C'est une excellente question, mais étant donné que nous sommes chez toi, il me paraît logique que tu fasses visiter ton ami de toujours !

― Alors Messieurs Dames, fais-je en m'adressant à un public imaginaire ; si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons commencer la visite. »

On se prend facilement au jeu. Naruto joue le touriste avide de découverte, et moi le guide touristique qui présente le lieu. Sauf que je suis parfois autant surpris que lui de découvrir certaines choses et que je ne sais pas en réalité par quoi commencer. Du coup, j'improvise.

« Et ici, vous avez une magnifique porte...

― Magnifique ! fait-il en mimant un touriste étranger.

― En bois laqué, vernie ici même dans mon esprit. Comme vous pouvez le lire, il s'agit de... 'L'Usine de Chakra'. »

Naruto applaudit de façon enfantine et nous entrons. Une vapeur chaude s'échappe doucement. Dans la salle, le plafond est très haut. Tellement que j'ai du mal à en évaluer la hauteur. Peut-être qu'à ce stade-là, on devrait parler d'altitude. C'est une pièce très grande, rien à voir avec tous les couloirs que nous avons traversé. Il y a des machines un peu partout, et des dizaines de personnes à droite et à gauche s'affairent à faire tourner l'Usine. Un homme que je reconnais facilement comme étant Kakashi vient nous accueillir. Le voyant de près, je dirais qu'il a une vingtaine d'années. L'âge qu'il avait quand Naruto et moi avions l'âge que nous semblons avoir.

« Bienvenue les jeunes, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

― Qu'est-ce que c'est cet endroit ? demande Naruto tout excité.

― Dans cette usine, on transforme la nature du Chakra de Sasuke. Venez, je vous montre. Je travaille dans l'aile gauche, où on fait la foudre. Un peu plus au fond là-bas, se font les recherches sur les techniques médicales ; vous savez, le chakra vert. »

On se croirait aux débuts de l'équipe sept. Sakura a interrompu ses recherches sur le chakra pour venir nous saluer. Contrairement à nous, elle n'a pas rajeuni. C'est sûrement parce que mes souvenirs de Sakura guérisseuse sont plus récents. Tous les ouvriers portent un tablier de couleur différente selon leur affectation. Les chefs de chaque nature de chakra portent un symbole sur leur tablier. Kakashi porte un tablier bleu et dirige la transformation du chakra en foudre, et Sakura, dans un tablier vert pâle, dirige avec Karin les recherches sur le chakra médical. Parce que je ne le maîtrise en fait pas réellement.

« C'est quand tu veux que tu apprends des techniques de soin mon chou, tu as de très bonnes dispositions et tu y arriverais facilement, a dit l'une d'elles. »

Information surprenante dont je n'ai que faire, je n'ai pas l'intention d'apprendre les techniques de soins. Je sens juste que ce n'est pas pour moi, de soigner. Je ne me sentirai pas à l'aise. Comme quand je me retrouve seul avec Sakura ou Karin, en fait, je suis mal à l'aise. Même si ces deux sensations ont une origine différente, je le conçois. Je passe donc mon chemin, et Naruto me suit jusqu'à l'aile gauche où le Chakra est transformé en flammes. C'est Fugaku Uchiwa qui dirige cette aile-là, mon père. Il porte un grand tablier rouge et ne fait pas attention à nous. Quand il nous remarque, il vient à notre rencontre.

« Qui c'est ce papi ? demande discrètement Naruto, d'une ignorance candide.

― Sasuke, ça faisait longtemps.

― Papa. j'entends Naruto déglutir après avoir prononcé ces mots.

― Tu as beaucoup progressé depuis que nous t'avons quitté. Tu peux être fier de toi. »

Le sourire de mon père m'émeut d'une façon terrible et dont je devrais avoir honte. Je n'ai pas honte de pleurer en entendant la voix de mon père m'exprimer sa fierté comme il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois. Je sais que tous les gens ici ne sont que des représentations créées par mon esprit, mais peu m'importe. Son visage est doux et ses yeux brillants, il a gardé la force et la stature de ses dernières années, et il y a des félicitations implicites dans ses mots. Nous ne parlons pas plus, avant que je ne puisse prononcer un « merci » à travers mes larmes.

« Tu devrais passer voir Itachi, dit-il en se détournant pour retourner au travail ; il serait ravi de te revoir. »

Je suis sans réfléchir la direction indiquée par mon père, et Naruto silencieux m'emboîte le pas. Je sais qu'il se pose des milliers de questions, mais il reste muet. Nous arrivons dans une pièce moins grande de l'usine. Comme une pièce secrète, cachée. Ici les ouvriers portent un tablier noir. Aussitôt qu'il m'aperçoit, Itachi s'interrompt dans ce qu'il faisait pour venir nous saluer.

« Sasuke, il s'essuie les mains sur son tablier ; Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais. Tu visites ton monde intérieur, avec ton copain ?

― Hm...

― Ouah, s'exclame Naruto à ma place. C'est génial, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

― On transforme le chakra pour les techniques spéciales du mangekyou Sharringan, explique-t-il. Principalement, on fait les flammes de l'Amaterasu et l'armure du Susano.

― C'est vraiment super bien organisé. Et vous avez aussi une branche pour le fuuton ?

― Bien sûr ! Ce sont les tabliers oranges. On travaille sur toutes les natures de chakra que Sasuke connaît à ce jour, même s'il ne les maîtrise pas comme le fuuton, ou qu'il ne les maîtrisera sûrement jamais comme certains Kekkei genkai. »

Naruto s'excite tout seul aux informations de mon frère. Il est très enthousiaste, c'est un peu touchant parce qu'on est chez moi et que j'ai l'impression d'être celui qui met des étoiles dans ses yeux quand il s'extasie sur les activités de l'usine. Il me tire pour qu'on aile voir les « tabliers oranges », alors je le suis parce que j'avoue que cette visite est intéressante.  
Nous rencontrons Naruto, le chef des tabliers oranges.

« Salut les gars !

― Eh, mais c'est moi !

― Et ouais, qui de mieux qualifié pour faire des recherches sur le fuuton ? »

Ils rient ensemble comme les idiots qu'ils sont, et il est vrai que c'est un spectacle plutôt divertissant. Nous apprenons par un autre ouvrier qui passait par là que Naruto est seul à la s'occuper de son affaire, et qu'en plus il n'est pas très assidu. Il passe plus de temps dans les autres ailes à aider les autres ouvriers.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi ? dis-je aux deux à la fois.

― Eh bien ça m'étonne de moi ! Je suis quelqu'un de très acharné dans mon travail. rétorque l'un.

― C'est vrai je le suis, affirme l'autre ; Comment crois-tu que feraient les tabliers rouges sans moi ? Tu devrais travailler plus souvent avec des gens qui maîtrisent le vent, c'est super utile.

― Vrai.

― Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais si c'est avec moi, c'est encore mieux. »

Celui qui était entré avec moi a encore l'air d'approuver et je trouve la situation affreusement comique. Nous avons douze ans pour une raison qui m'échappe et celui en face de nous en a deux fois plus, mais il s'agit bien de deux fois la même personne discutant face à moi.

Nous avons croisé beaucoup de monde dans cette usine, guidé par le Naruto aîné qui connaît décidément tout le monde, même dans mon esprit, même ceux que le vrai Naruto ne connaissait pas. Il nous raccompagne à la sortie, en nous souhaitant un bon retour, la porte se ferme, la magie se rompt.

« On continue ?

― Et comment ! »

* * *

...

* Dans le langage des fleurs (ter) :

Le gui : Plus que la fleur sous laquelle on s'embrasse pendant les fêtes, c'est "surmonter les obstacles et les difficultés", triomphe, prospérité, richesse à venir ; certains croient qu'il éloigne le Diable.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois, le prochain sera le dernier, quand sortira-t-il ? Je ne sais pas.  
J'en ai un peu marre de supplier pour des reviews, donc j'espère juste que ça vous a plu, que l'attente ne sera pas insupportable, et je vous dit à bientôt !

Rendez-vous pour le dernier chapitre :

L'éternité pour se connaître


	9. L'éternité pour se connaître

Bonjour !

On arrive à la fin de cette fiction, c'est le chapitre final olalalalalaalalaalalla... Je suis plutôt excitée à l'idée de le poster, mais en même temps je dois partager que je suis un peu déçue de comment cette fiction a tourné finalement. J'expliquerai ça plus en détail après le chapitre.

Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review durant le temps que j'écrivais mes petits chapitres, j'étais un peu déçue du manque de réaction au début c'est vrai, mais je pense que finalement c'est pas comme ça que je devrai raisonner. De plus, certains lecteurs ont laissé des reviews et ça c'est vraiment top, merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment ravie à chaque fois que je lis vos petits messages (:

Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction jusqu'ici, j'espère que cette fin vous plaira.

* * *

 **RARs :**

Merci à tous énormément, vous êtes géniaux !

Penny, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes petits commentaires qui me comblent de bonheur ! Malheureusement il n'y a pas de romance dans cette fiction, mais ça peut peut-être s'arranger dans une séquelle ;) ? Après les sentiments des protagonistes restent plutôt flous, donc complètement libres d'interprétation ! J'aime bien me dire qu'ils sont tous les deux trop aveugles pour se rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment sincèrement. Même dans le canon.

Guest, merci beaucoup à toi aussi ^ ^ ! L'idée me vient d'un rêve en fait. Même si au final c'est assez différent de mon rêve haha ! Les seules choses qui restent sont le voyage dans l'âme du "malade", le système de couches (surface, espace de stockage, intérieur profond), et l'arbre des réincarnations (c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai du mal à voir comment il peut fonctionner moi-même... !). Je crois que le rêve était lui-même inspiré d'un des épisodes d' _Avatar : La légende de Korra_ (quand elle rencontre le premier avatar et tout j'crois).  
Merci beaucoup, et non pas la peine de t'excuser c'était vraiment bien ! C'est déjà cool que tu aies pris le temps d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu constructif en partageant ton point de vue, donc merci encore !

Merci bien sûr aussi à ceux et celles à qui j'ai répondu directement, à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favori, et on va peut-être finit par passer au chapitre après tout ça xD ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Chapitre 9 (final)

\- 3 779 mots (15 min.)

Rating : K, enfin, y a bien Tenten qui peut faire froid dans le dos... Mais non.

Narrateur : Naruto

* * *

Chapitre 9 — L'ÉTERNITÉ POUR SE CONNAÎTRE

J'ai beaucoup aimé me retrouver face à moi-même ; du moins, l'image que Sasuke a de moi-même. Je la trouve plutôt flatteuse. Je suis un type sympa que tout le monde aime, qui aide tout le monde à faire des choses importantes, qui est fort et populaire, oui je m'aime bien. Comme c'est étrange de se dire ça. J'ai en tous cas passé un très bon moment à rencontrer les reconstitutions des amis de Sasuke par son esprit, fabriquant ou étudiant les différentes natures de chakra dans son usine spirituelle. L'usine est un endroit fascinant.

« On continue ?

― Et comment ! »

Un jour, j'inviterai Sasuke dans mon espace de stockage intérieur et on le visitera ensemble. Kuurama est plutôt hostile à cette idée, mais je suis sûr qu'ils finiront par s'entendre, un jour ou l'autre. Nous reprenons notre exploration, Sasuke me guidant à travers ce dédale de couloirs.

Nous nous amusons enfantinement, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. J'entends Shinme s'inquiéter. Sasuke semble l'entendre aussi, cette fois.

« Il est temps de rentrer maintenant. Ne traînez pas trop, vous n'aurez pas le temps de tout explorer, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. Vous avez encore toute la vie pour vous explorer mutuellement.

― C'est moi ou cette formule à un un double sens sexuel ?

― Quel imbécile, remarque Sasuke.

― Vous entendez ce que vous voulez, rétorque-t-elle énigmatiquement.

― Mais on n'est pas un couple ! »

Je ne sais pas trop lequel de nous deux a lancé cette phrase, ça a fait rire Shinme. Elle nous répète de nous dépêcher, et quelque part dans son esprit, Sasuke se tourne vers moi.

« Tu sais comment sortir ?

― Pas vraiment.

― Moi non plus.

― On demande ?

― ... Non.

― Ça nous donne une excuse pour rester. »

En nous avons su que nous pensions à la même chose. Nous hochons malicieusement la tête de concert, manigançant comme les enfants que nous sommes. Seulement, Shinme à vu clair dans nos intentions et nous réprimande. Comme les enfants que nous sommes.

« Pour sortir, explique-t-elle enfin, c'est un peu comme pour se réveiller. Essayez de le faire tranquillement, vous risquez d'être épuisés. »

Elle nous guide par la voix.

« Installez-vous confortablement quelque part.

― Euh... Par terre ? Le sol est dur.

― Et froid.

― Eh bien, trouvez une pièce confortable. Une salle de communication ou de méditation, par exemple. »

Elle semble exaspérée de notre mauvaise volonté. Ravis, nous continuons notre exploration. Sasuke s'arrête devant une petite porte, de nouveau en bois vernis. Toutes les portes ont à peu près la même allure, je reconnais bien là l'esprit organisé de mon camarade... Seulement il y a souvent un petit quelque chose qui les distingue. En général, c'est simplement un panneau ou une gravure qui indique le nom de la salle ; l'ordre règne.

« Je pense qu'ici ça fera l'affaire. »

J'acquiesce et le suis. I côté de l'entrée, un petit panonceau en bois sur lequel sont peints les mots : « Oasis » puis, en plus petit : « S'il vous plaît respectez le silence. ». Nous débouchons sur une île au milieu de rien. Un ciel joliment bleu s'étend tout autour de nous, tandis que sous nos pieds les nuages dansent. Tout en bas, au loin, on aperçoit difficilement la cime des arbres d'une forêt dense et verdoyante. Le soleil brille de mille feux sans me brûler, il m'engourdit et me détend, il m'endort doucement et me rassure. L'île est recouverte d'un sable fin et nacré, agréablement chaud et sec. Je m'en ferais bien une couverture. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par la brise légère, qui transporte les grains de sables sur quelques centimètres. Sasuke s'est déjà allongé à côté de moi. L'air est frais et la lumière brûlante, dans un contraste agréable, l'atmosphère est confortable et paisible. J'ai l'impression de m'endormir.

Je me réveille par terre, sur un sol froid et dur. Je suis tombé, je suis sorti. Shinme et Sasuke sont penchés sur moi, inquiets. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il se passe, je suis encore à moitié endormi. C'est comme sortir de l'eau, je me sens encore à moitié immergé, je n'ai pas la force de me sortir de là. Je me sens tout mou, las et serein à la fois. Extrêmement détendu, sûrement trop détendu.

« Hey, ça va ?

― Tu t'es endormi au moment de sortir, m'informe Shinme. Du coup ton corps, qui était jusque là assis tranquillement, s'est soudain effondré, et le choc contre sol t'a réveillé un peu brusquement.

― C'est un euphémisme, commente mon ami. Ta tête à frappé si fort contre le parquet que j'ai cru qu'elle allait le traverser. »

Leurs voix sont lointaines et tout autour de moi est encore un peu flou. Je me relève difficilement en m'aidant de mes bras, en acceptant la main tendue de Sasuke. Le monde tangue, tourne et je me sens tomber encore. Mon ami m'attrape heureusement. Nous nous sommes rhabillés et au moment de lui rendre les pendentifs, Shinme nous dit de les garder, c'est un cadeau. Elle nous propose ensuite de venir manger un morceau, et nous la suivons. Au fil de mes pas, mes vertiges cessent, l'énergie revient peu à peu.

« Tu as passé du temps hors de ton corps, le retour peut être difficile.

― Je m'en suis rendu compte, réponds-je encore un peu sonné. »

Je n'ai même pas fait attention à qui me parlait. Sasuke me soutient encore un peu, tandis que nous avançons le long des couloirs. Nous arrivons dans une grande salle à manger où plusieurs moines et moniales du temple sont attablés et discutent. Certains curieux enthousiastes viennent à notre rencontre. La plupart d'entre eux sont assez jeunes, des adolescents. Ils s'agglutinent autour de nous en une seule masse, comme des fourmis, posant leurs questions.

« Ce sont les Ninjas ?

― C'est Naruto Uzumaki ?! Incroyable !

― C'est vraiment lui ?

― C'était comment la guerre ?

― C'est vrai que vous avez combattu des extraterrestres ?

― Vous sembliez plus grands sur les photos...

― Et vous avez vraiment un Rinnegan ? Vous nous montrez ? »

Dès le moment où ils se sont à peu près désintéressés de moi pour venir questionner Sasuke, ce dernier s'est raidi, peu à l'aise dans la foule de ses admirateurs. Shinme, en sentant sa détresse, est intervenue auprès des apprentis.

« Allons les enfants, cessez de les importuner, ils sont fatigués du voyage. Retournez vous asseoir et peut-être que tout à l'heure vous pourrez venir les voir. »

Immédiatement, et à ma grande surprise, les fourmis se dispersent pour revenir à leur place assise, non sans râler un peu. J'entends mon ami à mes côtés soupirer, mi-las mi-amusé.

« C'est la célébrité mon pote, il va falloir t'y faire !

― Aucun moyen de l'esquiver ?

― Quand on a sauvé le monde et qu'on est considéré comme un héros de guerre, en plus d'être le deuxième ninja le plus puissant au monde, et le dernier descendant d'un clan aux habilités de surhomme ? Non, aucun. »

Nous rions un peu et nous installons pour manger. Durant le repas, Shinme nous explique que nous avons passé près d'un jour en transe, et que si nous le désirons, nous pouvons rentrer dans quelques heures.

« Tu ne nous fais pas visiter le Temple ? Alors qu'on a fait tout ce chemin ?

― Désolée, fait-elle, mais il n'y a que peu de pièces qui sont ouvertes au public. À moins que tu ne décides de te convertir, tu as vu à peu près tout ce que tu pouvais voir.

― Mais j'étais inconscient les trois-quarts du temps ! »

Elle rit, comme si ce que j'avais dit était drôle... Finalement, on pourra se balader dans les salles ouvertes en attendant l'heure du départ, adirées les cours, le grand hall et ses pièces adjacentes, et la Bibliothèque publique. Peu de choses comparé à tout ce que contient le Temple, et sûrement peu de choses comparé à l'âme de Sasuke, mais tant pis. Comme elle l'a dit plus tôt, on a encore l'éternité pour se connaître.

En attendant le départ, on nous a demandé de rester ensemble, Sasuke et moi. Un jeune garçon nous accompagne et nous présente les différentes pièces. Il s'appelle Haru, c'est en quelque sorte notre escorte. Je ne pense pas qu'on en aie vraiment besoin, mais j'imagine que par mesure de sécurité, afin qu'on ne se perde pas car le Temple est réellement immense, on nous a confié à lui. Au final ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça, Haru est très gentil et il connaît beaucoup de monde parmi ceux que nous croisons, et beaucoup de choses sur le Temple.

« Et depuis combien de temps es-tu moine dans le Temple Rouge ? je demande pour nourrir la conversation.

― Oh, on n'est pas moine tout de suite, on est d'abord apprenti. Moi, je suis un orphelin, j'ai grandi ici. C'est le cas de beaucoup d'entre nous.

― D'accord. Mais du coup, ça va ? Vous êtes bien ?

― Tu n'es pas possible Naruto, laisse-le un peu tranquille enfin.

― Ah, pardon. Mes question te dérangent ? »

Sasuke semble plus énervé que Haru, mais il a peut-être raison. Je me demande quand même s'il ne serait pas juste jaloux de l'intérêt que je porte à Haru... Il ne parle pas trop quand il y a d'autres gens maintenant que j'y pense. Haru me répond, un peu gêné, que tout va bien et que mes questions ne sont pas déplacées. Au contraire, il est ravi de voir qu'on s'intéresse à lui et au Temple. Alors, la discussion reprend joyeusement. Nous faisons le tour des jardins, joliment fleuris, Haru nous présentant certaines plantes et leur intérêt dans tel ou tel parterre. Nous voyons les fontaines, les statues... L'une d'elles attire particulièrement mon attention.

« Eh mais c'est la vieille Tsunade !

― Oui, elle a passé beaucoup de temps au Temple Rouge pour étudier la médecine Ninja et perfectionner sa maîtrise du Chakra, mais aussi pour maîtriser les sceaux et apprendre les techniques d'invocation. Aujourd'hui elle fait la fierté du Temple !

― Je ne m'en serais jamais douté...

― Enfin, si elle n'avait pas perdu son Droit dans un pari, cette statue serait sûrement encore plus imposante.

― Haha, ça ne m'étonne même pas d'elle ! Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est son Droit ?

― C'est un document attitré qui permet d'accéder à tout le Temple Rouge, et pas seulement les jardins et pièces publiques. Il signifie que vous êtes un membre du Temple.

― Il n'y a qu'elle pour parier ce genre de trucs importants... »

En tous cas, cette statue de la vieille est déjà impressionnante. Tsunade semble encore adolescente, j'imagine que c'est l'âge auquel elle faisait partie du Temple. La femme de bronze repose, dans une stature sûre, sur un haut piédestal de pierre claire. À ses pieds, une plaque métallique annonce fièrement ses titres, dont ceux de « Godaime Hokage », « Sannin légendaire de Konoha », mais aussi la fameuse « Légendaire Perdante » qui lui correspond si bien.

Shinme vient nous chercher un peu plus tard. Le soleil est encore assez haut, mais l'heure est avancée. Je ne me sens plus fatigué du tout, en fait. Elle nous propose de partir tout de suite, d'après elle ça permettra d'avancer un peu avant la nuit, et de toutes façons on ne peut pas la passer au Temple car les chambres sont privées. Nous n'avions pas d'affaires, nos sacs sont restés dans la charrette. Nous avons changé de charrette, mais nos sacs ont été déménagés heureusement. Après un dernier au revoir à Haru, nous repartons vers Konoha, dans la même disposition qu'à l'aller. Nous nous sommes ennuyés longtemps, mais j'ai aussi beaucoup dormi sur le trajet. Je devais être plus fatigué que ce que je ne pensais.

Arrivés à Konoha, nos amis sont venus nous accueillir. Sakura a pris Sasuke dans ses bras, c'était drôle à voir : elle était complètement éplorée, elle semblait tellement heureuse de le revoir... De son côté mon ami l'a repoussée calmement, il n'est pas trop câlin. Elle m'a un peu comme qui dirait complètement ignoré cependant, complètement obnubilée par son beau ténébreux de retour, ça en revanche c'est plutôt vexant. Il n'y a pas qu'elle de tout façon, tout le monde est venu j'ai l'impression, ils se faisaient du soucis pour nous. Je n'étais pas en danger mais j'avoue que ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on tient à vous et qu'on s'inquiète à votre sujet. Tous posaient toutes sortes de questions, sur le Temple, sur le spiritisme, sur les moines, sur cette histoire de corruption... J'ai fait de mon mieux pour répondre le plus justement possible, parfois épaulé par Sasuke, même si au final il n'est toujours pas très bavard et qu'il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus que moi. Pas beaucoup se limitant à ses intuitions. Shinme nous a laissé un peu plus tôt, elle a dit qu'elle passait juste voir la vieille Tsunade, lui faire son rapport, et qu'elle repartirait aussitôt. C'est une voyageuse, elle n'aime pas s'éterniser dans les endroits qu'elle connaît. Ce que je trouve plutôt étrange en fait, parce que quand on voyage, on découvre des lieux, où on se fait des amis qu'on peut ensuite revenir voir plus tard. Et quand on revient voir ses vieux amis, on voudrait rester le plus longtemps possible, non ? Il faut croire qu'elle pense différemment.

Nous nous sommes attablés dans un restaurant, toujours discutant.

« Wow, un géant Sasuke lumineux tu dis ? s'étonna Kiba au récit enthousiaste que j'embellis peut-être un peu.

― Ouais, il faisait au moins vingt mètres ! Et il était un peu bleu... Il m'a posé des questions bizarres, puis il nous a laisser passer, comme ça. Mais à ce moment Sasuke m'a couvert les yeux donc je sais pas vraiment comment on est arrivé sur le chemin ensuite.

― Oh, pas cool. On veut savoir nous ! se lamenta Ino. Tu as du voir toi, Sasuke-kun ! Qu'est-ce que c'était alors, quelque chose de si terrible que Naruto ne pouvait pas le voir ?

― Croyez-moi, répond-il sur un ton énigmatique et peut-être un peu taquin, vous ne voulez pas savoir. Le géant a fait quelque chose de horrible, j'ai senti que ce qui allait se passer serait immonde alors j'ai voulu préserver Naruto de ce spectacle.

― Tellement prévenant de ta part... remarqua sarcastiquement Shikamaru.

― Oh allez, nous tu sais bien que c'est ce genre de détails morbides qui nous intéressent ! insista Tenten.

― Oui, me souviens-je soudain ; Je crois que pendant ce temps j'ai entendu un bruit très étrange. Au début j'ai pensé que c'était un cri du géant, et puis ça m'a plus fait penser au Chidori, mais finalement je ne sais pas trop ce que c'était. C'était juste... Bizarre, je ne sais pas si ça ressemblait plus à une alarme ou à une sorte de cri de douleur...

― On est rentrés par sa bouche, craqua finalement Sasuke.

― Ah ouais ? Comment ?

― Sa mâchoire s'est décrochée, on est entrés. Voilà.

― Rho, t'es nul pour raconter les histoires... je me lamente en m'allongeant sur la table. Si j'avais pu voir, au moins j'aurais pu raconter ce passage avec plus de classe ! »

Tout le monde rit, même si je le pense sérieusement. L'histoire est vraiment moins entraînante quand c'est Sasuke qui la raconte !  
Nous avons continué à discuter et à manger toute la soirée, nous racontant ce que nous avions manqué, parce que nous nous sommes manqués. Même si on n'est partis que quelques jours... Ils exagèrent un peu, surtout Sakura qui reste collée à Sasuke de peur qu'il ne s'envole... Mais c'est sûrement comme ça qu'on s'aime. La soirée passe à une allure folle, et ce n'est pas que le restaurateur nous met dehors, mais il commence à se faire tard et il nous fait remarquer qu'il va fermer, qu'on est là depuis des heures et qu'il ne reste quand même que nous... Donc on finit par sortir, certains sont honteux d'avoir gêné ces pauvres gens, d'autres en rient à gorge déployée. Bien sûr en ce qui me concerne, je suis sûrement celui qui rit le plus fort ! On finit malheureusement par tous se séparer pour rentrer chez nous. Il ne reste finalement que l'ancien trio de l'équipe sept, cette bonne vieille équipe de gennin qui est passé par tant d'épreuves pour en arriver où elle en est aujourd'hui. Sakura n'est plus collée à Sasuke comme elle le faisait tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il a failli s'énerver dans le restaurant à cause de ça et que ça l'a calmée. Si je n'avais pas compatis pour mon amie, j'en aurais sûrement méchamment ri. Elle se tient quand même le plus proche possible de lui, et même s'il n'est pas très réceptif, j'ai l'impression de tenir la chandelle. C'est inacceptable alors moi aussi je me rapproche, resserrant le cercle que nous formons. Sakura se tourne vers moi, parce qu'elle sait que je suis le meilleur vis-à-vis quand il s'agit de discuter encore un peu. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être follement amoureuse de Sasuke, mais des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est plus que ça, que tout ce qui la définit c'est d'être amoureuse de ce type dont on ne peut pas deviner la moindre émotion.

« Hey, la prochaine fois ne m'oubliez pas, vous deux ! On est une équipe pas vrai ? dit-elle mi-vexée mi-taquine.

― Désolé Sakura-chan, mais il n'y avait que deux places, et c'était une mission top-secret tant qu'elle ne serait pas accomplie.

― Ben voyons ! En tous cas maintenant que c'est passé je tiens à redevenir le médecin attitré de chacun d'entre vous. Les histoires de spiritisme, ça va bien deux minutes mais si jamais tu re-contractes des symptômes similaires Sasuke-kun, vient tout de suite me voir.

― J'y penserai, dit-il avec un air étonnamment un peu plus amical que dans le restaurant ; maintenant rentre chez toi Sakura, ça fait bien une demie-heure qu'on est devant ta maison.

― Ouais, je remarque ; tes parents vont s'inquiéter et se demander qui sont ces types louches qui traînent autour de chez eux à minuit passée ! »

Elle s'en va en nous faisant des signes de la main, et nous reprenons tous les deux notre route. Nous nous séparerons au prochain carrefour, mais notre allure est lente comme pour retarder l'inévitable. Nous y voilà et aucun de nous ne veut encore tourner. On ne peut pas non plus continuer tout droit à cause du bâtiment qui sépare les deux rues, alors nous sommes arrêtés. Nous n'allons pas raccompagner l'autre chez lui ça n'aurait aucun sens, mais ne voulons pas nous séparer, alors on se toise sans rien dire, parce que c'est le moment où on est sensé dire « Au revoir » même si rien ne veut sortir de ma gorge. Je ne suis pas débile. Je sais qu'après cette petite parenthèse dans nos vies, chacun de nous reprendra sa routine, et on retrouvera les affiliations qu'on avait avant ce petit voyage. Sasuke retrouvera l'Anbu et on ne se verra sûrement plus, parce que moi-même j'aurais mes propres missions de mon côté et que nos horaires seront encore complètement différentes, de même que le type de nos missions, nos terrains et nos méthodes d'entraînement... Mais moi je n'ai pas envie que ce ne soit qu'une parenthèse qu'on referme maintenant, je n'ai pas envie qu'on continue comme si rien ne s'était passé ces derniers jours, alors mieux vaut que je le dise. Sasuke n'est peut-être pas le plus bavard des hommes, mais je le suis assez pour deux.

« C'était sympa, cette mission, ensemble.

― ... Ouais.

― Même sans Sakura ou Kakashi-sensei, ça m'a rappelé de bons souvenirs. Mais en même temps c'était différent. 'Faudrait qu'on se refasse ça un de ces jours, tu crois pas ?

― Qu'on se refasse quoi ? Tu veux que je retombes malade et qu'on doive à nouveau m'exorciser ? »

Il est très dubitatif parce qu'il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas ce que j'essaie de dire, parce que je n'arrive pas à l'exprimer comme je voudrais et même si ça m'énerve je dois rester calme pour pouvoir expliquer ma pensée.

« Non ! Enfin, pas forcément, je voulais juste parler de passer du temps, toi et moi. Parce que c'était sympa et qu'on pourrait recommencer, tu vois ?

― Tu veux dire...

― On pourrait demander à Kakashi-sensei de nous donner des missions en duo ! J'suis sûr qu'il doit en avoir pour nous en plus. Enfin, si tu veux quoi... »

Son visage est joliment surpris. Ses yeux ouverts plus que normalement alors qu'il me regarde, cherchant quoi répondre. Je lui ai un peu coupé la parole tout-à-l'heure, mais il n'a heureusement pas l'air de m'en vouloir trop pour ça, ni d'insister sur ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne sait sûrement pas ce qu'il allait dire en fait. Son air s'adoucit enfin et ses lèvres se courbent dans un sourire quand il répond, après un silence qui m'a semblé si long que la nuit aurait pu tomber une deuxième fois :

« Ce serait cool. Demain j'ai droit à un jour de repos, comme au retour de toutes les longues missions. On peut se voir pour en parler plus tranquillement.

― Carrément ! je sautille presque d'enthousiasme. On se voit demain alors ?

― Attention, c'est que ça ressemblerait presque à une bonne idée de ta part !

― Alors à demain, Sasuke !

― À demain Naruto. »

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. Je travaille cependant sur un bonus qui sortira donc sous forme de "chapitre 10", je ne sais pas du tout quand.

Fun fact ? J'ai toujours cru que le féminin de _moine_ était "monesse" mais en fait c'est _moniale_. Voilà j'ai appris un truc et corrigeant mon texte :3

Vous avez remarqué comme le rendez-vous de la fin, la façon dont c'est proposé, tout ça, ressemble à un rendez-vous romantique ? C'est absolument volontaire de ma part. Si vous n'avez pas ressenti ce sentiment de gêne ou cette petite chaleur de tendresse, c'est que j'ai du manquer mon coup x) ... Bien sûr on peut le voir de façon tout à fait platonique et c'est le but ! J'aime juste bien l'ambiguïté de la scène, voilà. J'ai hésité à faire dire à Sasuke un truc du genre "Est-ce que c'est un _rendez-vous_ ?" sur un ton taquin ou un truc comme ça, mais finalement non.

C'est où je voulais en venir et ce dont je voulais finalement parler. J'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de romance parce que quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je le sentais comme ça, du coup il n'y a pas de romance (explicite) dans cette fic. Mais du coup, c'est sûrement ce qui m'a retenue et empêchée. Quand j'écrivais, j'ai l'impression que je me suis inconsciemment auto-censurée. Quand j'y repense, j'aurais dû me lâcher et faire simplement ce que j'avais envie avec ces personnages, et s'ils tendaient vers quelque chose de romantique, alors pourquoi pas ? Sortez les pétales de roses et les couchers de soleil ! Tant pis si au début ça partait pour être platonique, parce que c'est aussi ce qui peut être intéressant des fois dans la fiction (notamment dans la romance) ! En plus ça aurait été simple, il suffisait que Naruto se questionne un peu plus suite à la question du Géant, que les protagonistes s'ouvrent d'avantage, qu'ils nient moins facilement être un couple aux sous-entendus de Shinme, que le vocabulaire soit plus romantique, et c'est tout. Je crois que s'ils s'étaient embrassés à la fin au lieu de se dire simplement "à demain" ça n'aurait pas été choquant, pas sorti de nulle part. Mais je me suis tenue jusqu'au bout à cette décision.  
Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'aime penser qu'ils ne réalisent simplement pas que l'affection qu'ils se portent est très grande, et tendre, et même romantique et partagée. Ils sont un peu naïfs à ce niveau et c'est pourquoi ils agissent comme... Euh, comme ça quoi. En fait si j'avais décidé de les mettre clairement ensemble à la dernière minute, il aurait manqué quelque chose je pense. Tout ce que je n'ai pas développé dans les précédents chapitres, en fait.

Mais je suis quand même satisfaite de cette fin, malgré tout ce que je dis. Elle est très bien, elle conclut ce que j'ai raconté pendant neuf chapitres, et elle est ouverte. Parfait, pour une fiction de ce genre !

Cette fiction c'est deux anciens amis qui ont traversé des tas d'épreuves ensemble, qui sont liés spirituellement depuis des générations, et qui étaient en train de se perdre de vue. Durant ces neuf chapitres, ils ont renoués et à la fin, ils décident d'entretenir ce qu'ils ont retrouvé.

Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Faites-le moi savoir en postant une petite (ou une grosse, si vous êtes inspirés) review !  
Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine pour le bonus :

L'Âme Dorée


	10. X - L'âme Dorée

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici enfin le premier bonus dont je vous avais parlé. Un autre devrait suivre bientôt, il s'agit des passages coupés pour une raison X ou Y.

Ça fait très longtemps que cet ultime chapitre traîne dans mes dossiers, et que je travaille dessus (en intermittence avec mes autres projets), et c'est vraiment satisfaisant d'enfin le publier. Sérieusement, cette fic a bientôt deux ans, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite...

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir le dernier chapitre, du coup. Il est bien plus long que je ne l'avais prévu, et j'ai mis énormément de temps à l'écrire, mais je l'aime assez. Il est plutôt sympa.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Chapitre X

\- 6 765 mots (30 min.)

Rating : K (tout public)

Narrateur : Naruto

* * *

Chapitre X — L'ÂME DORÉE

« C'est pas juste, dis-je au détour d'une conversation. On voulait rester dans l'âme de Sasuke...

― Rester en méditation trop longtemps non nécessairement aurait eu des conséquences sur vos métabolismes respectifs, répondit Shinme très professionnellement.

― Gna-gna-gna...

― Hé, boude pas, crétin.

― Si vous voulez continuer d'explorer, vous pouvez toujours y retourner pendant le trajet.

― Sérieux ?!

― Oui, c'est aussi pour ça que je vous ai offert les médaillons. Rien ne vous empêche non plus de visiter l'âme de Naruto.

― Génial !

― Alors cette fois on va chez toi ? demande Sasuke.

― Ben pourquoi on retournerait pas chez toi plutôt ?

― C'est chacun son tour. »

J'ai un peu râlé mais au fond je crois que je suis heureux. Sasuke aussi, veut venir voir comment est mon âme. Je brûle d'une curiosité impatiente, comment nous y prenons-nous ? D'après Shinme, nous pouvons conserver notre position face à face. Elle s'assure que nous portons toujours les pendentifs du Yin et du Yang, nous demande de les échanger provisoirement afin de visiter mon âme. Cette fois aussi, Sasuke viendra sans ses Sharringans, sous forme de projeté spirituel. La cordelette qui maintenait le Yin de Sasuke est maintenant autour de mon cou, légère et chaude. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur les émanations de chakra de mon ami, conformément aux instructions de Shinme qui a la lourde tâche de nous guider en conduisant. Nous nous connectons beaucoup plus rapidement que la dernière fois. Je retrouve cette sensation étrange d'être à deux endroits à la fois. Les surfaces de nos âmes.

« Hey, Naruto... »

Je sens beaucoup d'hésitation dans la voix de Sasuke. Nos projetés spirituels sont comme nous les avions laissés : propres et entiers dans leurs kimonos bleus. La surface de l'âme de Sasuke a beaucoup changé, témoignant de l'extermination du parasite. Je suis sous deux grandes voûtes étoilées, l'une dorée et l'autre joliment violacée. Me concentrant sur la surface de mon âme, j'attrape les poignets de mon invité. Il est surpris ? On dirait bien.

« Jolie surface... Mais cette fois, on dirait que c'est à toi de me suivre. »

Clin d'œil, sourire, nous fermons les yeux et je fais un pas en arrière, entraînant mon ami dans le vide avec moi. Quand mes paupières se soulèvent, c'est comme si nous n'étions pas en train de tomber la seconde d'avant, et le décor a changé. S'il m'avait demandé comment j'ai su pour le pas en arrière, pour la chute, pour la façon d'accéder à l'espace de stockage, j'aurais répondu que c'était une intuition ; mais lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, pas de question, mais une remarque dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« C'est moins glauque que la dernière fois, chez toi aussi. »

C'est vrai. Quand Sasuke est venu la dernière fois, Kuurama était encore enfermé et l'ambiance était toujours très lourde et poisseuse. Je me souviens de l'eau qui m'arrivait aux genoux, des tuyaux rouillés le long des parois, de l'odeur nauséabonde... On se serait cru dans les égouts. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de l'emmener voir le Bijuu, Kuurama est assez rancunier, et il déteste toujours les Uchiwa. L'espace de stockage aujourd'hui ressemble à un dédale de ruelles désertes. Le sol est recouvert de terre poussiéreuse, le ciel est bleu. Des maisons et des clôtures en tous genres délimitent la rue, à la manière des couloirs dans l'âme de Sasuke. Nous nous arrêtons devant une maisonnette à côté de laquelle est plantée une pancarte où nous pouvons lire « _Salon des invithés_ ». Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon esprit ait pu formuler un jeu de mots d'aussi mauvais goût ! Curieux, j'entre, talonné par Sasuke. Tout est blanc à l'intérieur, la pièce semble plus grande. Assis autour d'une table, plusieurs individus prennent le thé en discutant. Une télé est disposée d'un côté et nous ne pouvons pas encore voir ce qu'elle affiche.

Itachi, déguisé en corbeau, nous dévisage, les lèvres dans une tasse. Le quatrième Hokage vient nous accueillir joyeusement à bras ouverts, tandis que le Rikudo Sannin sert le thé. Une grenouille ainsi qu'une version miniature de chaque Bijuu sont également installés et prennent part à la discussion entre ma mère et un Sasuke de seize ans aux Sharringans enclenchés. La situation est des plus improbables. Je n'arrive même pas à réagir, et Sasuke semble un peu dans le même état que moi.

« Les garçons vous êtes déjà là ? Vous auriez dû commencer par faire un tour... J'ai perdu cent ryôs à cause de vos bêtises. annonce mon père lorsqu'il arrive à notre hauteur.

― Je savais que ma pancarte les attirerait, dit le Rikudo qui semblait excessivement fier de lui.

― Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? n'ai-je pu réprimer.

― Bienvenue dans le Salon des Invithés mon chéri, nous accueille ma mère, toi et ton ami êtes les bienvenus.

― Nous sommes le souvenir de toutes les personnes ayant habité ou laissé une empreinte de chakra dans ton esprit plus ou moins contre ta volonté, explique le crapaud.

― Après avoir longtemps erré sans domicile fixe dans les ruelles de l'espace de stockage, nous avons décidé de nous installer dans cette pièce vide, à partir de laquelle nous faisons ce que nous voulons.

― Et nous avons aussi accès à tes sens ! On reste donc en contact avec le monde extérieur grâce à toi.

― D'ailleurs je suis plutôt déçue, fait ma mère. Tu manges des râmen tous les jours, ce n'est pas très sain. »

En effet, la télévision diffuse tout ce que je vois. C'est un peu déconcertant.

« Arrête de fixer cette télévision imbécile, me dit le jeune Sasuke, tu vas la casser. »

L'autre, celui qui était avec moi, nous regarde surpris. C'est vrai qu'en regardant la télé, l'image qui se créait était une image de la télé montrant la télé montrant la télé montrant la télé montrant la télé montrant la télé montrant télé montrant la télé montrant la télé montrant la télé montrant la télé montrant la télé... Et cetera.  
Itachi s'est soudain levé, comme s'il réagissait à retardement, pour venir embrasser le Sasuke plus vieux avec lequel je suis venu.

« Oh Sasuke tu m'as tellement manqué ! Comme tu as grandi, c'est fou ! Tu as même réussi à me tuer j'en reviens pas, c'est fantastique !

― Eh, je suis là moi aussi ! Et je suis là tous les jours, s'indigne le Sasuke aux Sharringans.

― Oui mais toi tu es une peste, alors que lui, c'est devenu un adorable grand garçon. Regarde comme il est mignon ! Il sera bientôt plus vieux que moi ! »

Itachi pince les joues de mon Sasuke, complètement gaga, tandis que l'autre boude dans son coin. Le regard de Sasuke m'appelle à l'aide, et j'avoue que je trouve la situation particulièrement comique, notamment à cause de son ridicule.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit de fous ?

― Prenez donc une tasse de thé, maintenant que vous êtes là ! nous invite le Rikudo.

― Faux-frère, tu peux toujours te brosser pour tes cinquante ryôs, je les garde ; annonce le Sasuke-Sharringans à l'adresse d'Itachi.

― Oh non, un pari c'est un pari ! »

Si j'ai bien compris, ces souvenirs de personnes et d'entités qui étaient un jour dans mon esprit (et le sont toujours pour certains) ont aménagé eux-même le _Salon des invithés_. Le jeu de mot n'est donc pas de moi, mais de ces reconstitutions bizarres des « invithés » de mon esprit. Quand j'y pense, aucun d'eux n'a été réellement invité, à part peut être les Bijuus... Et encore, seulement huit d'entre eux. Ils avaient parié sur le moment où nous arriverons dans leur salon... Il parait que les paris sont courants entre eux, de toutes façons ils ont l'argent qu'ils veulent et rien d'autre pour le dépenser. Nous avons fini par nous éclipser discrètement, ne voulant pas être retenus.

« Tu as d'étranges souvenirs de moi, ou de mon frère...

― C'est vrai, et le Rikudo alors ? J'arrive pas à y croire !

― Et le Quatrième aussi, je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé comme ça ! »

Nous rions de concert, l'ambiance légère est apaisante, alors que nous continuons d'avancer. Un panneau attire alors l'attention de Sasuke. « Pour rencontrer le futur Hokage, c'est par là » est-il écrit à la main. Nous suivons la flèche et lisons d'autres panneau de ce type : « Venez voir le Sauveur du monde Ninja par ici » ou encore « Recherche des amis, venez là-bas ». De plus en plus intrigués, nous suivons le petit parcours fléché jusqu'à une nouvelle porte dans la façade. Elle ressemble à la porte de mon appartement, mais contrairement à l'endroît où je vis, celle-ci donne directement dans la rue.

« On y va ? demande Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'on va trouver à ton avis ?

― Je sais pas, mais j'ai comme l'étrange envie de te le montrer. C'est bizarre non ?

― Tu vois, tu le sens toi aussi ! Allez, entre. »

À l'intérieur, ça ressemble à un palais des glaces. Le plafond est plutôt haut, les murs sont couverts de miroirs, qui semblent forment un labyrinthe. Inconscient ou courageux, je m'enfonce dans le labyrinthe, et Sasuke me fait confiance, alors il me suit. Il a un peu rechigné au début, c'est vrai, mais il n'a pas envie qu'on se sépare alors il a fini par me suivre. Sasuke ne se reflète pas dans les miroirs, je savais que c'était un vampire en fait !

« Pff... N'importe quoi toi. répond-il juste.

― Vous êtes venus jouer avec moi ? »

Nous nous tournons vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix, n'ayant entendu personne venir. C'est un petit garçon, un petit moi qui doit avoir cinq ans et qui à l'air malheureux comme je l'étais à son âge. Sasuke s'accroupit pour lui parler. Il n'est pas à l'aise avec les enfants d'habitude, mais il fait de son mieux, je le vois.

« Tu es perdu, petit ?

― Non, j'habite ici avec les autres.

― Quels autres ?

― Je... Je sais pas, je les trouve pas... Ils m'ont abandonné vous croyez ? »

Ça me réchauffe étrangement le cœur de voir Sasuke vouloir aider ce petit moi. Je trouve la scène joliment attendrissante. Le petit moi semble sur le point de fondre en larmes, tandis que mon ami est complètement pris au dépourvu. Je n'ai hélas pas l'occasion de les admirer plus longtemps : un énorme poids me tombe directement dessus et me renverse. Je dirais que ça ressemble à un enfant, et il est assis sur moi. Je l'entends rire, et j'en déduis que c'est un autre mini moi. Celui-ci est sûrement un peu plus vieux.

« Ah hahaha ! C'est moi qui l'ai eu, mange ça, le Héros ! crie le môme assis sur moi. »

Des pas résonnent, et j'imagine sans peine que Sasuke est trop dubitatif pour me venir en aide. Une voix plus lointaine et tonitruante que les autres, mais toujours la mienne, semble enfin se préoccuper de mon sort :

« Allez Garnement, laisse le respirer maintenant. Ne bougez pas, je m'en charge. »

Le poids qui était installé sur mon visage est soulevé, et je constate qu'une main géante en armure dorée soulève l'enfant de onze ans aux joues peinturlurées. Comme je l'avais deviné, Sasuke est plutôt dubitatif : sa mâchoire pend comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Bienvenue, fait un autre moi de taille normale qui porte une couronne spectaculaire et une grande cape de velours rouge ; je suis le Roi. Le géant ici, on l'appelle Héros, celui qui était assis sur toi c'est le Garnement, et celui qui pleure derrière Sasuke c'est le Petit Malheureux.

― Euh... Vous êtes, moi ?

― On est des parts de toi, explique le Héros. Partagés entre tes émotions, tes sentiments, ce genre de trucs.

― Mais... Wow !

― Un Roi ? Un Héros géant en armure dorée ? s'étonne enfin Sasuke ; Tu as une sacrée estime de toi dis-donc.

― C'est génial !

― Et encore, on n'est pas tous là, réplique le Garnement avant de cracher sur les pieds du Héros. »

Quatre moi qui représentent des parts de ce que je suis. C'est incroyable. Sasuke avait l'air de se moquer tout à l'heure, mais je le vois discuter tranquillement avec le Roi, il porte le Petit Malheureux dans ses bras, qui refuse de le lâcher.

« Ils sont mignons n'est-ce pas ? fait ma voix dans mon dos.

― Hein ?

― Je suis le Cœur Tendre, enchanté. Enfin, c'est le surnom qu'on m'a donné, je suis pour l'amour et la paix dans le monde, principalement. Avec le Héros, on avait promis de sortir Sasuke des ténèbres. C'est aussi un peu grâce à moi qu'on a réussi à accepter la Haine. Tu veux passer lui faire un petit coucou ?

― ... Euh, je sais pas trop. »

C'est incroyable. Je découvre des tas de facettes de ma propre personnalité, Le Cœur Tendre a un sourire doux et les yeux fermés, et on devine qu'il regarde Sasuke malgré ses paupières closes. Je préférerais ne pas m'enfoncer plus dans ce labyrinthe de glaces, donc je me contente de rencontrer les parts de moi qui sont présentes ici. Ils sont tous très sympas, c'est agréable de discuter avec eux, qui sont en fait moi ; même Garnement avec qui j'avais pourtant eu un plutôt mauvais départ. En fait il est ma part joueuse, farceuse, celle qui veut se faire remarquer et qui fait des bêtises.

« ... Et t'as pas intérêt à me laisser disparaître ! finit-il alors que je n'avais pas écouté le début.

― Euh... Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

― C'est évident que je suis voué à disparaître, comme le Petit Malheureux ! On est des parts du toi enfant, et tu es adulte. Mais sans moi, tu vas devenir tellement barbant... répond-il en accentuant la fin dramatiquement. »

Je crois qu'il a un peu raison, c'est vrai que ma bêtise et mon espièglerie prennent de moins en moins de place dans mes réactions au quotidien, surtout si je veux devenir Hokage, il va me falloir devenir sérieux. Cependant, même si cette part de moi sera moins importante, je ne pense pas qu'elle disparaîtrait. Je lui souris en partant à la rencontre de la part à qui je n'ai pas encore parlé, parce qu'elle est restée avec Sasuke depuis le début. C'est le Petit Malheureux, toujours blotti dans les bras de mon ami. La vue est toujours aussi attendrissante, et j'ai tellement peur de gâcher ça que j'hésite à aller les voir. Je me sens soudain doucement poussé en avant, je n'étais pas si stable que je l'aurais cru alors mon corps n'a pas résisté à la pulsion, au contraire : j'ai bien failli tomber. Je me suis rattrapé au bras libre que Sasuke avait tendu vers moi en m'apercevant trébucher.

« J'ai cru que tu allais t'écraser par terre ! s'exclame le Petit Malheureux qui a les larmes aux yeux, comme si l'idée était des plus épouvantables.

― Heureusement pour moi, Sasuke est là pour me rattraper ! je m'efforce de sourire le plus chaleureusement possible.

― Oui, Sasuke est gentil.

― Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi... »

À ces mots, le petit se cramponne encore plus à mon ami, tandis que les larmes engloutissent ses yeux redevenus tristes et effrayés. Sasuke est de nouveau pris de court, je devine qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, il replace son deuxième bras autour du Malheureux dans le but de le réconforter, je le vois tenter de le bercer maladroitement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement, mais voir cet enfant pleurer me fend le cœur plus que je ne devrais, les larmes me montent contagieusement aux yeux alors que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. C'est un peu à cause de Sasuke, parce qu'il a raison : que ferais-je sans lui ? Cette question a involontairement mais traîtreusement glissé l'idée qu'il puisse nous abandonner un jour, encore. La tristesse insurmontable qui m'envahit n'est pas exactement la mienne, je le sens, mais en même temps c'est simplement une part de moi mieux cachée que les autres, qui ressort particulièrement maintenant qu'elle est en face de moi. Sasuke me regarde, et il a l'air à la fois tellement désolé, et stupéfait, et terrifié, et perdu, il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire, il n'est pas très doué pour réconforter les gens. Une main se pose dans le dos du Petit Malheureux, sur celle de Sasuke. C'est ma main, mais ce n'est pas moi ; enfin techniquement c'est un peu moi. C'est le Cœur Tendre, ses yeux fermés et apaisants, l'autre main sur le cœur brodé sur son habit. Le contact fait légèrement sursauter Sasuke, qui fixe ce moi qu'il n'avait pas encore vu d'une manière que je ne saurais décrire.

« Est-ce que tu vas nous laisser ? sanglote finalement le Malheureux à l'adresse de Sasuke qui reste bouche bée.

― Tout va bien, répond le Cœur Tendre ; nous sommes deux grandes personnes maintenant. Sasuke est libre de faire ses propres choix et s'il veut partir, nous n'avons pas à l'en empêcher. »

Sasuke se détend, et le Malheureux arrête de pleurer, bien que son regard soit toujours triste et plein de larmes à cette idée. Mon ami se tourne finalement vers moi, et tout le monde suit son regard et se tourne donc vers moi, le vrai moi qui vois, qui sens et qui ressens, le moi qui suis ici, et leurs regards sont curieux de savoir ce que Sasuke va dire, parce qu'il va dire quelque chose. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, il est vraiment minuscule mais je l'ai vu ; alors que son regard décidé reste fixé dans le mien, questionnant.

« Je reste avec Naruto, ne t'en fais pas. »

J'ai mis un long moment à comprendre qu'il s'adressait au Petit Malheureux qui sanglotait toujours, en me fixant, droit dans les yeux. Ça sonne comme une promesse, mon ami. Je crois que mon visage s'illumine, je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte. Le Petit Malheureux s'accroche de toutes ses forces au bras de Sasuke qui est en train de le déposer doucement au sol. Son petit visage n'est plus aussi triste, et ses yeux ne pleurent plus du tout, il a l'air un peu soulagé, lui aussi.

« Allez les enfants ! Il est tant de continuer, l'aventure vous attend encore, dehors ! fait ma voix la plus grandiose. »

La main géante et gantée du héros nous pousse tous les deux un peu vers l'avant. Elle est si grande, elle est chaude, et nous voilà sortis du labyrinthe de glaces sans que nous ne l'ayons remarqué avant. Nous nous regardons un peu perplexes, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'est nerveux.

« Quoi ?

― Rien, haha ! Je... Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les enfants ?! »

Je suis encore en train de ricaner tout seul comme un débile alors que son expression se fait plus boudeuse, et qu'il marmonne un truc comme quoi c'est effectivement le cas : il n'aime pas les enfants. Cette affirmation me fait encore plus rire tant le déni est grossier et évident.

« Avoue-le : j'étais beaucoup trop mignon et tu n'as pas pu résister à me prendre dans tes bras pour me consoler.

― Tsk. »

Il n'ajoute rien de plus, le regard fuyant, mais je sens qu'il est sur le point de craquer et de rire avec moi. Je n'ai qu'à insister un peu pour qu'il me rejoigne dans mon fou rire qui n'a concrètement aucun sens. Il n'empêche, ça fait un bien fou de se lâcher un peu pour rigoler, et Sasuke est d'accord avec moi. Nous continuons d'avancer dans les rues désertes qui ont un air de Konoha, sans vraiment l'être. Il n'y a pas un chat, et c'est à peine maintenant que la réalisation se fait dans ma tête. Je commence à trouver ça bizarre, des rues désertes comme ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, tout à l'heure. Je me tourne vers Sasuke, il me suit tranquillement sans rien dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ?

― Je sais pas. On est dans ton âme, c'est toi qui guide. »

Voilà, ça ne m'avance pas du tout, mais étrangement, savoir que Sasuke est avec moi rend le vide des rues moins inquiétant. En ce moment, deux choses m'inspirent : Kuurama et l'intérieur profond. Ce sont les seules choses que je suis sûr de trouver dans mon âme, quelque part. Je sais que le Bijuu est très hostile à la présence de Sasuke, ce serait donc une très mauvaise idée de l'y mener. J'aimerais quand même qu'ils se rencontrent plus pacifiquement, et qu'ils puissent faire la paix, tous les deux. Pour l'instant je ne pense pas que ni Sasuke ni Kuurama soient prêts. Il me reste donc l'intérieur profond. J'aimerais bien découvrir l'intérieur profond de mon âme, avec Sasuke ; comme il a découvert la sienne avec moi. Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment y accéder. Allons-nous rencontrer un gardien ? Devrons nous passer nous aussi par une salle de cauchemar ? Je n'espère pas ! En attendant je continue d'avancer calmement.

« J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble l'intérieur profond de mon âme, lancé-je l'air de rien.

― Pourquoi pas ? répond Sasuke. Je pense que ça peut être bien, tu sais où aller ?

― Eh bien, vu qu'on est déjà allé dans le tien, j'ai pensé que tu saurais...

― Comment je le saurais ? Il n'y a rien de plus subjectif et personnel qu'une âme !

― Ouais, ça va pas la peine de s'énerver. Je demandais, c'est tout. »

Je croise les bras afin de le bouder proprement, quand une autre idée me vient à l'esprit :

« On devrait essayer de s'asseoir en rond et de réciter des incantations pour ouvrir le sol !

― Alors premièrement, on est deux, remarque-t-il. Ça risque d'être compliqué de former un rond. Ensuite, pourquoi ça marcherait ? Je parie que tu viens juste de l'inventer...

― Euh, oui, mais étant donné qu'on est dans une sorte de rêve, ça veut dire que tout est possible et qu'on peut techniquement tout faire, non ?

― Pas nécessairement. Mais, continue...

― Donc, il me suffit d'inventer de nouvelles règles, et là on est sûr qu'il se passera quelque chose.

― Naruto, ça ne marche pas comme ça. »

J'insiste, je pense vraiment que ça peut marcher. Sasuke a beau râler, il suit quand même mes instructions sans se poser plus de questions que ça... Nous nous asseyons en tailleur face à face, puis attendons. Bien sûr, rien ne se passe et la patience de Sasuke et facile à écouler.

« Ça ne marche pas.

― Non, attends ! C'est parce qu'on n'a pas récité les incantations.

― Ok, fait-il. Et, quelles incantations doit-on réciter alors ?

― Eh bien... Je ne connais pas vraiment d'incantations. On devrait essayer de faire des sceaux,ça doit sûrement être encore mieux pour des ninjas comme nous ! »

Je l'incite à former des sceaux avec ses mains, puis à mon tour j'en forme quelques uns aux hasard, en récitant une formule improvisée qui fait un peu classe. Quand j'ai terminé, je pose mes mains contre le sol au centre du cercle que nous sommes sensés former, et mon ami en fait de même. Alors, une lueur jaillit de sous nos mains, et le sol se met à trembler. La lumière vive et blanche sortie d'une faille qui s'est créée juste entre nous est aveuglante, mais on perçoit quand même une silhouette s'ériger, sortie de l'enfer lumineux. Après plusieurs secondes, nos yeux s'habituent à la nouvelle luminosité et l'on distingue une longue chevelure rougeoyante flotter autour de la tête de la silhouette. Il s'agit de ma mère. On dirait en fait, une statue en or de ma mère, une statue avec des cheveux. Elle porte de lourdes chaînes dorées comme elle, mais pas comme si elles la retenaient ; elle les porte plutôt en menace.

« J'arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché, murmure Sasuke. »

Je suis un peu d'accord avec lui, dans un sens. Je ne sais pas comment ni quoi, mais ce rituel totalement improvisé a fait quelque chose. La femme d'or prend la parole, en nous regardant tour à tour.

« J'ai entendu que vous vouliez vous rendre en l'intérieur profond de l'âme de Naruto. »

Comme le gardien dans l'âme de Sasuke, sa voix est très solennelle et résonne de façon hypnotique. Cependant, de par sa nature féminine et peut-être aussi plus âgée, elle est un peu plus effrayante. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je me fais des idées aussi, parce que c'est vrai que ma mère peut avoir l'air terrifiant parfois. Sasuke est complètement envoûté, mais il semble qu'elle attende une réponse, ou au moins une confirmation, alors je lui donne. Elle se tourne en premier vers moi, et s'agenouille entre Sasuke et moi, de telle sorte à ce que nous soyons face-à-face, et à peu près à la même hauteur.

« Bonjour Naruto.

― Bonjour, euh... ? je ne finis pas ma phrase, réalisant que je ne suis pas sûr de savoir à qui je m'adresse.

― Je suis l'idée que tu as de tes barrières internes. Je possède l'image et les pouvoirs protecteurs et restrictifs de Kushina Uzumaki, dit-elle pour se présenter. C'est la première fois que tu t'apprêtes à aller si profondément dans ta propre âme, es-tu sûr de toi ?

― Qu'est-ce que je vais trouver là-bas ? m'excitai-je.

― Ne veux-tu pas garder la surprise ? demande-t-elle sur un ton rhétorique.

― Euh, si. Alors, considère que je suis prêt !

― Seras-tu prêt à montrer cette partie de toi à Sasuke, quelle que soit cette partie ? »

La réponse est moins évidente cette fois. Je me permets un temps de réflexion, pendant lequel elle se tourne alors vers Sasuke. Il s'était approché, aussi n'a-t-elle à effectuer qu'un quart de tour pour lui faire face. Perdant trop facilement le fil de mon propre questionnement, je m'intéresse à leur échange.

« Bonjour, tu es l'ami de Naruto.

― ... Oui ? répond-il hasardeusement, avant de se reprendre alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer : Et, il est le mien aussi.

― Nous sommes amis ! intervins-je tout sourire.

― Pourquoi veux tu atteindre l'intérieur profond de son âme ?

― Eh bien, je ne fais que suivre Naruto, dit-il. S'il a envie de me traîner dans tout l'espace de stockage avant, je le suis. Et s'il veut me montrer l'intérieur profond, je viens avec lui.

― As-tu envie de l'atteindre ?

― Dans la mesure où il a déjà vu mon âme, et qu'on a fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici... J'aimerais bien, oui. Je trouve son âme agréable, jusque là, et je suis assez curieux de voir ce qu'elle nous réserve encore.

― Naruto ? »

J'ai sursauté, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle s'adresse à moi. Je ne m'en n'étais même pas rendu compte mais, je me suis encore rapproché pour mieux suivre leur conversation, et la femme d'or n'a eu qu'à tourner légèrement la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« As-tu réfléchi à ma question ?

― Oui. Je réponds oui. »

Je suis prêt à montrer l'intérieur profond de mon âme à Sasuke, quel qu'il soit. Comme on a découvert l'âme de Sasuke ensemble, on découvrira la mienne ensemble. Elle ne peut pas être si terrible après tout, j'en suis persuadé ! Le regard de la gardienne semble acquiescer. Elle se relève avec grâce, et nous l'imitons plus vivement. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais le décor a changé, on se croirait encore à la surface, avec toutes ces étoiles. Le sol est marbré de faisceaux lumineux orangés, brillants comme du chakra, et la fissure s'ouvre un peu plus grand, prenant peu à peu la forme d'un escalier droit et descendant à l'infini vers l'obscurité. La femme nous fait signe de descendre, elle ne semble pas décidée à nous ouvrir le chemin, ce qui aurait pourtant été très pratique étant donné comme elle rayonne. Après un regard vers mon camarade, je prends finalement l'initiative et commence la descente, talonné de près par Sasuke. Je me demande combien de temps ça nous prendra avant d'arriver en bas...

« Tu sais où tu vas ? demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

― Non. Pas vraiment en fait, mais il n'y a qu'un seul chemin et il descend encore.

― Il fait noir comme dans un four, comment tu arrives à te diriger ? continue-t-il incrédule.

― J'sais pas, au pif un peu. je réponds nonchalant.

― Au pif ?! »

Son soudain agacement a dû le faire trébucher sévèrement, parce que mon dos est aussitôt percuté par un gros poids, et nous tombons vers l'avant. D'une manière ou d'une autre nous parvenons durant la chute à nous accrocher l'un à l'autre, et nous roulons le long de la pente. Il n'y a plus aucune marche, on ne peut que glisser ou rouler, et on accélère toujours plus. C'est que la pente s'accentue, tant et si bien qu'elle se termine purement et simplement en gouffre droit, et nous sommes en chute libre. Au fond du gouffre cependant, des nuages brillent d'une lueur bleutée, comme s'ils cachaient un soleil éclatant, ou qu'ils brûlaient d'électricité. Nous ne pouvons nous arrêter de tomber, alors c'est en une seule boule compacte que l'on plonge dans les nuages. On y reste un petit moment, ils sont assez épais, avant de ressortir de l'autre côté à cause de l'élan de notre chute précédente. Cependant, la gravité s'est inversée et nous y retombons aussitôt, faisant en sorte de rester à la surface. Cette perte brutale d'un des repères fondamentaux des êtres terrestres nous a forcés à nous lâcher, et je ne vois plus Sasuke. Il ne doit pas être loin, j'ai essayé de replonger pour le trouver, mais on n'y voit absolument rien, entre la densité grise des nuages et la lumière bleu pale dont ils sont parcourus. Heureusement quand je remonte, je peux voir qu'il a déjà refait surface de son côté. Je m'approche et il me voit.

« T'étais où ?

― Pourquoi tu m'as lâché ? »

Nous continuons de crier sans s'écouter comme les poissonniers au marché, avant d'éventuellement nous calmer. Il me demande si je sais où nous sommes, et où nous devons nous rendre. Je ne sais pas, dis-je avant d'apercevoir un peu plus loin, cet lumière bleue qui est beaucoup plus vive, plus forte et belle que celle des nuages. Elle emplit l'atmosphère et se diffuse dans une aire assez vaste à quelques pas d'ici. Nous décidons de nager jusque là bas, et en m'approchant lentement je remarque plusieurs choses. De ce côté, les nuages ne sont plus gris mais blancs. Ils sont toujours gris à l'intérieur, mais de là où nous nageons, la surface qui est à l'intérieur profond de l'âme, les nuages sont très blancs et ont un aspect cotonneux. Au dessus de nous, la mer profondément bleue et ses vagues calmes. Et la lueur bleue vers laquelle nous nous dirigeons, c'est le ciel du beau temps. Il brille de mille feux, éclatant et chaud. Depuis la mer de nuages, les courants énergiques lumineux qu'on aperçoit à l'intérieur nous portent et nous apportent une énergie nouvelle. Quand j'arrive à la fin des nuages, là où il n'y a plus de matière mais le ciel bleu, plus que lui, je continue, confiant. Je nage toujours mais c'est plus semblable à une sorte d'apesanteur. Je me sens moins flotter, et plus léviter.

Sasuke m'a suivi un peu plus hésitant, et il a plus de mal à se stabiliser. Il tend les bras vers moi, alors je les rattrape et l'aide à se tenir droit au beau milieu du ciel bleu, en apesanteur dans les grandes profondeurs de mon âme. On s'approche de l'équivalent de l'île centrale. C'est un immense poing qui sort de l'océan et qui semble en bois poli et vernis. C'est mon poing, je crois.

« Tu checkes ? je demande à Sasuke »

Il me regarde sans comprendre, comme si j'avais parlé une autre langue, alors je mime le geste en désignant la grande sculpture du menton. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose, c'est un peu ringard pour certains et trop enfantin pour d'autres, mais pour moi le check a une symbolique forte. Chaque fois que mon poing cogne un autre, je peux sentir ce qui nous lie, et c'est un sentiment exceptionnel et touchant. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de checker avec Sasuke, mais j'aimerais bien. Il se défait doucement de mon emprise, et s'approche en un mouvement élégant du poing de bois. Comme ébahi, je le regarde avancer silencieusement son propre poing et le cogner contre une des phalanges sculptées. Aussitôt que le contact est fait, un vent chaud et sec souffle à travers moi et c'est comme si le ciel autour et la mer au dessus étaient plus clairs et bleus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Le vent secoue aussi les cheveux de Sasuke, et ses lèvres se courbent en un sourire, donnant à son visage une expression fière et satisfaite quand il se retourne vers moi. Mon cœur s'emballe et mes joues se pincent dans un grand sourire, puis, un éclair semble sortir des nuages pour venir vers nous. C'est une sorte de petit serpent de chakra bleu, non, plutôt un oiseau. Il tournoie joyeusement autour de nous, accompagné de quelques autres, avant de commencer à parler.

« Bienvenue ! Bienvenue ! »

Leurs voix sont enfantines et aiguës, mais elles ne sont pas désagréable, semblant réellement ravies de nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Nous les remercions d'un geste de la tête, et les oiseaux finissent par se disperser, un seul restant. Il ne parle pas. C'est le plus gros des oiseaux de chakras, il mesure environ un mètre d'envergure et ses yeux brillent d'une lueur jaune pâle, comme dorée. Ça a quelque chose de fascinant. J'approche ma main pour le caresser, curieux. L'oiseau semble plutôt réceptif, levant la tête comme un chat le ferait. C'est une sensation un peu bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des fourmis dans les doigts qui sont en contact avec lui. Il me désigne son dos et ses ailes du bout de ce qui s'apparente à un bec. Il est très uniforme et uniquement constitué de chakra, donc difficile de dire s'il s'agit d'un bec ou d'une simple pointe entre ses yeux scintillants. Je comprends enfin, et grimpe joyeusement sur son dos, invitant Sasuke à en faire de même. Il hésite, mais finit pas accepter et monte derrière moi, et tandis que nous nous accrochons aux plumes imaginaires, l'oiseau repart aussitôt. Il va vite, et fait toutes sortes de boucles, alors que le vent salé nous traverse malicieusement. C'est génial, une telle vitesse, alors que la mer au dessus de nos têtes et si calme, ne se doutant pas des acrobaties que nous effectuons. Lors d'un salto particulièrement effrayant, je me suis accroché plus fort aux épaules du grand oiseau, et Sasuke, et venu s'accrocher à moi plutôt qu'aux petites plumes. Je tiens ses poignets contre mon abdomen, d'une main. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il tombe.

C'est une sensation agréable, d'avoir des bras qui encerclent votre taille et des mains qui s'accrochent à vous, un menton appuyé contre votre épaule pour que les yeux puissent profiter. Il n'y a pourtant que peu de choses à voir, la mer est calme et les nuages sont toujours parcourus des courants de chakras qui ressemblent à des éclairs. Le paysage est un peu monotone mais quand même harmonieux et agréable. Je remarque à peine qu'on s'est retournés, la mer étant maintenant sous nos pieds qui pendent dans le vide, autour du corps qui nous porte. Non, en fait je suis plus concentrée sur les couleurs chaudes qui ont envahi le décor, entièrement bleu tout à l'heure. Le ciel n'est plus d'un bleu aussi vif. Au zénith par dessus nos têtes, il arbore un bordeaux profond, tandis que l'horizon semble enflammée, jaune comme le soleil. La mer reflète des tons ocres, rouges et orangés, et les nuages semblent bruns, violacés quand ils sont parcourus par un oiseau bleuté. Cette ambiance me rappelle les couchers de soleils, et s'il y avait eu un soleil, c'est vers celui-ci que nous nous dirigerions, là où la lumière et la plus vive. Je tiens toujours les mains de Sasuke contre moi, lui même s'appuyant dans mon dos. Nous sommes fatigués, et voyager sur un oiseau de chakra est un sentiment à la fois euphorisant et apaisant, tant bizarre qu'agréable, si amusant que somnifère.

On dirait que l'oiseau s'embrase sous nos yeux et le reste de notre corps, alors que nous arrivons au plus près de la zone de lumière la plus vive, nous aveuglant un court instant. Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, tout scintille autour de nous. L'oiseau de chakra s'est revêtu d'une armure d'or, comme pour éviter de se disperser. Autour de nous, un ciel jaune étoilé s'étend à l'infini, et l'oiseau nous dépose sur un sol invisible avant de reprendre son vol. Nous sommes de retour à la surface.

Je ressens de nouveau les vibrations de l'âme de Sasuke en face de moi, il n'y a plus cette espèce de voile dont je n'avais pas conscience mais qui couvrait mes sens depuis que nous avions commencé à nous enfoncer. Je peux sentir le tremblement de la charrette qui roule encore sur un chemin de terre, je peux sentir les jambes de Sasuke qui se cognent par conséquence contre les miennes, je sens qu'il fait chaud, et j'entends Shinme fredonner vaguement, aux commandes du véhicule. Je commence à ressentir cette sensation, d'être à plusieurs endroits à la fois. Je me retrouve aussi à la surface de l'âme de Sasuke, où il semblait m'attendre comme face à moi. C'est différent du clonage de l'ombre, parce que je vis ces moments simultanément, plutôt que de partager les souvenirs une fois que je serais retourné dans mon corps. J'ouvre les yeux, et je me rends compte à quel point c'est bizarre, d'être à trois endroits à la fois, et de se sentir plus réel dans nos âmes que dans la réalité. Mes trois paires d'yeux sont ouvertes, dans ma propre âme, Sasuke s'approche pour me faire face comme dans les deux autres situations. Je suis trois fois face à Sasuke, et nous nous sourions trois fois.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà. Pendant un moment j'étais pas sûre de la fin mais bon. Je trouve que ça donne bien l'impression que la boucle est bouclée. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, et à très bientôt pour les derniers bonus :') !

Bye !


	11. Bonus, passages coupés

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez très bien ? Moi ça va.

Cette fiction a bientôt deux ans ça fait quelque chose quand même ! Pour fêter ça, et parce que je suis sympa, et que ça pourrait être intéressant, je me suis dit que j'allais partager avec vous mes notes pré-écriture et les passages coupés de la fic, alors c'est parti !

* * *

LE VOYAGE SPIRITUEL

* * *

Notes pré-écriture : (c'est grosso-modo ce qu'il se passe avant le début)

Narration au passé à la première personne, point de vue de Sasuke. (au final c'est pov alterné, narration présent)

Le Hokage est Kakashi, Rokudaime.

心芽 - Shinme (Kim) vient d'un temple du pays du vent. C'est une vieille amie de Tsunade, qu'elle a rencontré pendant ses voyages.

Naruto et Sasuke sont les réincarnations de Ashura et Indra, comme l'étaient Hashirama et Madara avant eux.

Naruto est Jounin, Sasuke dans l'ANBU. Depuis certains temps le brun souffre de maux de têtes, sautes d'humeurs, cauchemars, fatigue, et même quelques hallucinations parfois. Il a du mal à se concentrer et ses sharringans le font souffrir quand il s'en sert plus d'une minute.

Alors que Sasuke revient d'une mission, un de ses coéquipiers fait part au Hokage des troubles visibles de Sasuke. Le Hokage lui conseille d'aller voir un médecin, Sasuke décide d'aller voir Sakura.  
Sakura ne comprend pas trop ce qui pourrait arriver à son ami, elle décide de l'emmener voir Tsunade.

Quand ils arrivent, Tsunade parvient à identifier le problème, c'est un trouble de l'âme. Elle ne peut rien contre cela, alors décide de contacter une vieille amie, qui n'est autre que Shinme, et qui pourra l'aider.

* * *

Passages coupés (un du début, un de la fin, pas de jaloux) :

(le narrateur est Sasuke dans les deux cas)

...

La fiction était sensée commencer comme ça, puis j'ai changé d'avis :

Je me sens de plus en plus mal. Je ne sais plus quand tout ça a commencé. Je crois que c'était à la fin de la guerre. Peut-être plus tôt, peut-être que ça a commencé quand j'ai tué Itachi, ou quand j'ai déserté pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est peut-être plus récent. Peut-être que c'est depuis que je suis rentré. Vraiment, je ne sais plus quand j'ai commencé à me sentir mal. Je suis par contre certain que ça va de mal en pis. J'ai des migraines régulièrement, et je fais des cauchemars. Mes Sharringans me font souffrir quand je m'en sers, et j'ai l'impression que mon bras gauche brûle continuellement. J'ai mal à mon bras gauche. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que je n'ai plus de bras gauche. On m'a bien proposé de le remplacer, pourtant, comme on l'avait fait pour Naruto. J'ai refusé, je pense qu'un bras c'est peu cher payé pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou vouloir faire. Est-ce que pourtant j'ai mérité une telle souffrance ? Je ne sais pas. Aujourd'hui tout ça fait partie de mon quotidien, je m'y suis habitué. Je cache ma douleur à mon entourage. Ce n'est pas compliqué, celui-ci est très limité et je suis de toutes façons souvent seul. Depuis que j'ai rejoint l'ANBU, je n'ai plus trop de temps à consacrer à mes amis. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avait beaucoup, non plus. Les membres de mon équipe sont assez calmes la plupart du temps et peu bavards. Je pense qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose mais qu'ils font semblant de ne rien voir. Je leur en suis reconnaissant.

...

Une partie du chapitre 9, le réveil d'après Sasuke.  
Je m'étais juste mélangé les pinceaux dans les pov en écrivant et j'ai décidé de garder ce que j'avais écrit :

Je suis en tailleur dans une petite pièce sombre, éclairée par quelques bougies. J'ai l'impression d'être seul, je ne le suis pas. Je sens de la chaleur dans mon dos, la chaleur corporelle d'un homme vivant, il y a toujours Naruto dans mon dos. Nous sommes dos à dos sur des coussins de méditation, et il y a une troisième personne. C'est Shinme, qui est assise à côtés de nous, et qui n'a pas remarqué que j'étais réveillé. Je suis sorti, nous sommes sortis je crois.  
De grands rideaux sont tirés devant les fenêtres, ils semblent épais et lourds, on ne peut rien deviner de l'extérieur, et la pièce est plongée dans la pénombre. C'est une pénombre agréable, la lumière jaune et vascillante des bougies qui se reflète à la surface du petit bassin et le silence ambiant sont apaisants, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je vois depuis que je me sens mieux est apaisant, en fait.

« On a gagné ? demande Naruto.

― Nous sommes sortis. réponds-je. »

Nos voix sont rocailleuses et faibles, mais nos respirations sont lentes et un peu plus tôt, elles étaient en phase. Nous nous sommes décalés après avoir parlé. Shinme ouvre doucement les yeux, son regard est ensommeillé mais son sourire est doux. Elle s'adresse à nous d'une voix bienveillante :

« Bon retour dans ce monde. »

Nous acquiesçons, chacun de son côté nous nous étirons, mes membres sont engourdis, ma gorge et mes yeux sont secs, mes doigts sont froids. Le sang circule dans mon corps de matière, la salive me revient, en même temps qu'un flot incontrôlé de larmes qui débordent de mes yeux et coulent le long de ma face, pour s'écraser finalement au sol.

« Ça va ? me demande-t-on. »

J'acquiesce en silence, essuyant de revers d'une seule manche, les importunes. Nous respirons plusieurs fois, puis en ouvrant lentement les rideaux, Shinme parle à nouveau :

« Il est six heures du matin, le soleil va se lever. Vous avez passé environ quatorze heures à méditer, toute la soirée d'hier, et la nuit. Je ne pensais pas que vous y parviendriez si vite, vous devez être vraiment exceptionnels. »

Naruto affirme, ravi du compliment, en se revêtant. Personnellement je ne m'étais pas déshabillé alors j'ai eu un peu chaud, mais maintenant je suis à l'aise. Je me suis assis sur une petite estrade face aux fenêtres, pour voir la nuit s'éclaircir doucement. Le ciel qui était noir devient doucement bleuté et ses étoiles disparaissent peu à peu. A l'horizon, un rayon de lumière orangée pointe ; le soleil se lève et vient réchauffer la terre. Le rayon traverse les montagnes et court jusque dans mes yeux, qui clignent mais ne se s'inclinent pas. L'aurore est belle et autour du soleil encore en majeure partie immergé, l'atmosphère prend de légères teintes roses ; plus haut les nuages parmes s'embrasent, et en bas la vallée se réveille lentement. Oui, c'est un beau matin.

* * *

Et voilà. Cette fois ci c'est définitivement terminé. J'espère que cette petite aventure vous aura plu, et j'espère vous retrouver sur de nouvelles histoires !

Ça a été un réel plaisir pour moi d'écrire Le Voyage Spirituel. J'ai eu mes hauts et mes bas, mais globalement, maintenant que j'ai enfin publié le tout dernier chapitre, je n'en ressors que du positif.

A très bientôt j'espère !


End file.
